Ask The Hero and The Gentleman
by XxAChan
Summary: America and England start an ask website where they record themselves answering viewer questions and giving advice on random subjects. BACK FROM HIATUS-
1. Intro

"YO EVERYONE!" America shouted into the microphone that sat in front of him, his blue eyes staring into the camera, and his right arm lazily slung over the shoulders of the shorter man sitting next to him. "Do you have to bloody yell? God forbid the person watching this is wearing headphones, you'll make them go deaf you bloody git."

The American sighed and clicked a button on the mouse and ended the recording. This was the tenth try and America was getting annoyed because they haven't even gotten past the intro. With every new greeting America tried, England always found something wrong with it. Like when America said 'Good day!' England had to point out that it might not be daytime where the viewer is watching and caused America to have to redo the recording. "Dude, how about you do the intro?"

England gently put down his teacup and nodded, "I thought you would never ask." He then swiftly grabbed the microphone from America, cleared his throat, and looked directly into the camera. America let out a soft laugh and restarted the recording. "Hello everyone, welcome to our first episode of Ask the Hero and the Gentleman." England paused and quickly glanced at America to make sure he got the name right and continued. "My name is Arthur Kirkland, but for now, you can just call me The Gentleman. This right here is my co-host—" Before England could finish, America had already managed to grab a his headset and plug it in. "I'm Alfred F. Jones but you can call me The Hero!"

"W-Where did that headset come from, Alfred?" England spat out, shocked that there had been a headset lying around and he had no idea. America had told him that there had only been one microphone this entire time and England couldn't really participate except for a small hello for that very reason. "A Hero is always prepared Arthur!" America let out a loud laugh and pointed to the screen, "Shall we continue?" England let out a slight sigh and turned back to the computer screen. "Yes, lets. I don't want to have to do another bloody recording."

"Alright," The American started, picking up some flash cards and reading them quickly. "So what we're pretty much going to do is answer some questions you guys might have!" America then held up one of the flash cards, "For example, you could ask why En- I mean The Gentleman's cooking is so horrible!" With that, England began banging his head against the desk. "Or you could ask us for advice. Like what fast food chain has the best hamburgers!" With another bang, England grabbed the microphone and glared at America. "That's asking for an opinion you git!"

The American's brows furrowed and he tilted his head. "Then what subject would you ask for advice on?" England raised his hand to his chin and looked at the camera. "Maybe relationships? I'm not quite sure but I'm sure that the audience has something to ask." America nodded in agreement and turned back to the camera. "So with that, we want to know what you guys have to say! So please leave a comment asking either The Gentleman or me, The Hero, a question!" With that, America let out a loud laugh and England waved a good bye at the camera. America then clicked the mouse and ended the recording.

**A-Chan: Hi everyone! :D Thanks for reading and sorry for my fail grammar. I look forward to reading everyone's questions and so do The Hero and the Gentleman! **

**England: What have I gotten myself into..  
>America: Don't worry dude, this is going to be fun! Hahaha!<br>England: /Banging head against desk/  
>A-Chan:Puts pillow on desk and pats England/ See you all next time!  
><strong>


	2. Episode Two

"Welcome everyone to the second episode of Ask The Hero and The Gentleman! I'm the Hero!" America smiled and waved at the camera "And this is my co-host, The Gentleman!" England calmly sipped his tea, giving a slight wave. "Well, we got some awesome questions sent to us so let's start?" The American tilted his head towards the Briton and they both nodded. America then picked up the first flash card from his stack and held it up, covering half of his face. "First question comes from SpiritoftheMapleLeaf! They wrote-"

"**I have a question! How do you tell someone who really likes you that you don't like them back without hurting their feelings?"**

England carefully put his teacup on the desk, and raised his hand to his chin. "Now that's a tough one. I'm not exactly sure what you could say without hurting their feelings just a tad bit." America nodded in agreement, "You could say like, you just want to be friends or something." England then slapped his hand over America's mouth and face palmed with the other. "That is THE worst thing you could ever say to someone when turning them down. Do NOT listen to this bleeding git!" As the American glared daggers at the Brit, he moved England's hand from his mouth and pouted. "Then dude, what would you say?"

"It's Gentleman, not dude." England glared back at America then turned his attention back to the camera. "I would actually tell them that you really don't want to be in that kind of relationship because you're focusing on either school or work? I'm sorry if that's not really helpful, but I wish you luck." America raised an eyebrow and spun in his chair to look at England. "So Gentleman, you're telling Maple to lie?" England tilted his head slightly towards the American and nodded. "It's not really a lie, you see. Because depending on Maple's age, they should be focusing on either one. Also, if you say this rather than just be friends, there's a better chance of still being on good terms with the other."

America spun around in his chair, "I see, I guess that does make sense." England nodded, "Knew you would see it my way." The Briton then picked up his tea and another flash card. "Do you want to read the next question or should I?" America spun around so he was facing the computer again, "I'll read it, du-.. Gentleman!" America then tore the flash card from England's hand. "This next question comes from neva-chanluvsmonsters101! They wrote-"

** "Hi guys! Neva is my name, don't wear it out. Looks like you got a nice little  
>site going on here, might as well ask some questions.<strong>

**To the Gentleman- I have searched and searched but have not found answers, now  
>maybe you can help me...WHAT MAKES A BRITISH ACCENT SO DAMN SEXY?"<br>**

England spat out his tea, his face as red as a tomato. America let out an echoing laugh and continued to read out the rest of the comment.

"**To the Hero- WHOO! an American! What up home boy? Any video games you played  
>lately?<strong>

That's all for now! But I will be back, Da?

Ps. I just lost the game *evil smile*"

"That Da; I don't quite think that this person's name really is Neva." England mumbled, his face still as red as a tomato. "I don't think so either, dude. That was just scary. I'm also curious, what game are you speaking of?" America tilted his head to the side then gave one of his famous smiles, "But let's forget that and answer these awesome questions! You first, Gentleman." England shakily put down his tea and looked into the camera. "I'm quite flattered that you think that British accents are sexy but I can't exactly tell you why." He pulled out a handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbed at his mouth lightly, "But I think it's because we just sound so bloody elegant it's almost alluring." A slight smirk appeared on his face as America struggled to hold back a laugh.

"Alluring, dude, really?" America was trying even harder not to laugh at this point as England nodded. "Well, yes. Aren't you the same person who when he was younger tried to mimic my accent because it would 'attract the ladies'?" America glared to the side as his face grew red, "Not true dude! My accent is heroic, why would I want one as lame as yours?"

"Didn't you just hear that my accent is sexy?"

"Okay, Neva did not just say YOUR accent was sexy dude, I think Neva just meant like, British accents in general."

"It's almost the same thing really, I am Eng-" England stopped himself and quickly picked his teacup back up and began drinking from it. America then smirked, "Hah! Well anyways, Neva, dude! I've been playing so many awesome games I can't even name them all. I've spent some time playing the new Final Fantasy, which is AMAZING just sayin'. Then I got Rise of Nightmares, but I can't play that unless someone's around. The enemies in that game are just creepy dude!" England snickered, "A Hero that can't even kill video game zombies, just amazing." America leaned back in his chair, glaring at England. "Dude, shut it. It's not my fault that I'm scared of stuff like that! It's your fault anyways!"

"How is it my bloody fault?" England's brows furrowed and he sipped his tea again. "All that black magic stuff you do! Do you even realize how creepy it is? Like that time when we were all stuck on that island and we built a fire and you started chanting? Bro, you sound like a demon!" England let out a dark laugh, "Oh, you do realize that was an actual demon summoning chant, don't you?" America's grip on his chair tightened and shakily looked back at the camera, "If I'm not in the next episode, you all know why." England laughed once more, "Don't worry; I wouldn't kill you or anything Hero. I would probably just teach you a lesson."

"Tony— Dude, where are you?" America got up from his chair and left the room. England then pushed his chair out of the way and scooted up so he was now in the center of the screen. "Don't worry everyone; I was only joking around with The Hero. He does deserve it every now and then." He then picked up the pile of flash cards and played around with them. "Thank you both Maple and Neva for sending in questions and we look forward from hearing from both of you again along with many others! Have a bloody fantastic day." England reached over to the mouse and stopped the recording.

**-**

**A-Chan: Thanks for reviewing so fast! It means a lot to me, that's kind of why I wrote this up so fast! **  
><strong>America: Dude, you were like, beyond fast. You should have at least waited 12 hours.<br>England: I hate to say it, but I agree with the git.  
>A-Chan: Too bad, I just can't help myself sometimes!<br>America/England: We can tell.  
>A-Chan: Anyways, I can't wait to see what you guys have in store next! Au revoir!<br>England: Frog.**

**France: Honhonhon.. **


	3. Episode Three

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the third episode of Ask The Hero and The Gentleman." England slightly waved at the camera, "I'm The Gentleman, and this is The Hero." He turned his attention towards the boy sitting in the chair next to him who currently had duct tape on his mouth and his hands tied behind his back. "The Hero over here ran off before we could finish the last episode, so I decided to tie him to the chair so I don't have to worry about that happening again." England reached over and carefully peeled the duct tape off of America's mouth. "Is this REALLY necessary?" The American sighed and flailed his legs. "It is, now, lets get started?"

England bent down and lifted up a medium sized package from under the table. "We got a package this morning and I thought we should read this one first." America stopped flailing around and scooted closer to England, who had managed to open the box and pull out a letter. "So who's the package from and what did they say?" The American tilted his head, looking at his English friend questioningly. "This package is from Icicle and they said:"

**"Hi, I'm Icicle and I have 2 questions, **

**For the Gentleman: I have searched all over, but I can't find the freakin' reason how your tea is so DAMN good! Tell me god damn it! **

**For the Hero: why are so scared of scary movies, dude, **

**You're America, you're the CENTRAL of scary movies!**

**I am done for today, but before I go, McDonalds for the Hero and some Earl Gray Tea and strawberry scones for the Gentleman. *quickly kisses both on the cheek* Bye!"**

"Ah, so that's why this is a package. Thank you Icicle for sending this in! To answer your question-" England jumped as there was suddenly a loud snap as America broke the rope tying his arms together and tore the box from England. "Dude, I love you so much Icicle! I'm STARVING." America then began digging through the box, threw the Earl Gray Tea and scones at England, and pulled out the McDonalds bag. "Bloody hell?" England raised an eyebrow and placed the tea and scones on the desk and looked back up at the camera. "English tea is so good because of how we make it." England's eyes shifted over to America, checking that he was still in his chair, then back to the camera.

"Well, when I make my tea, I let it steep with the cover on for around four minutes in a teapot. When you steep tea with the cover on, it keeps the flavor inside, you see." England folded his arms across his lap. "You could also try adding milk to breakfast tea; it adds a rather nice flavor." England slightly smiled and picked up the box of Earl Gray, examining it. America then spun around in his chair, "My turn to answer! Dude, Icicle, a Hero is never scared!" America raised his arm and gave a thumb up as England reached over and slapped the back of the American's head. "Don't even lie to the bloody audience, you git. They all watched the last episode." America pouted yet again and looked up at England. "Not going to work, now answer Icicle's question." England turned around and shoved a scone into his mouth.

"Alright, jeeze dude. Icicle, I'm scared of scary movies because most of them are based on true events! Like Paranormal Activity and those movies with serial killers! That stuff could happen like, anytime, so I watch it as training! 'Cause I'm the Hero and I need to know how to protect people from that kind of stuff." America then grabbed the McDonalds bag and shoved a burger into his mouth and spun around in the chair. "Good enough, onto the next question? We got quite a few today." England asked, putting his foot on America's chair to stop him from spinning. "Okay," The American reached over to his pile of Flash cards and pulled the top one off and began reading it. "This question comes from Dreamer of Stars, they asked:"

**"¡Hola! I have a few questions for you guys.**

**To Mr. Kirkland, since you are British, what is your opinion on Fergie's song, London Bridge? You should hear it if you haven't.**

**To Mr. Jones, Pepsi or Coke?" **

"London Bridge? I believe I've heard it before. I'm not really a big Fergie fan, so I apologize." England continued to munch on his scone and America started laughing. "You said not to lie to the fans, Gentleman! You sing that song every time we go out drinking. Also, who went to Fergie's concert when she was in England?" England then threw one of the scones at America, his face growing red with embarrassment. "Bloody git! I only went to that concert because one of the royal family members wanted to go, not because I wanted to!"

America continued to laugh and picked up another flash card. "Oh, and Stars, dude, I prefer Coke. It was the original, and the original is always the best!" America reached over and handed England the new flash card. "Here dude, it's your turn to read." England nodded and took the flash card from America. "Ah, this question is from Neva. Wrote back rather quickly, I'm glad. Neva wrote:"

**"Sweet tea and biscuits, you answered! Most people don't do that *mumbles***

**Gentleman- oh I'm so sorry, (not really) did I get you a tad flustered? Yeah, it's my natural talent and goal to do that to people (a lovely reaction by the way, I nearly fell out of my chair laughing).**

**Hero- oh dude, any video games, I've played most in my range of knowledge, like Zelda skyward sword, that game was EPIC. **

**Oh? Do I hear a conversation on the Hero's fears? How very interesting~**

**What? Are you accusing me of not being myself? Just because I said 'Da'? DAMMIT IM AMERICAN! I HAVE RIGHTS!**

**(The real)Neva~"**

"I accept your apology Neva, Even though you don't really mean it from the looks of it." England rolled his eyes, the blush still strong on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry Neva. Dude, I've played Skyward. The graphics are to _die_for. I still need to beat it though. I'm at the Lanayru Mining Facility right now." America smiled cheerfully and grabbed the flash card from England. "Also, Neva, I don't want to know what that squiggly line is for! You better not be planning anything! That wouldn't be cool, dude."

"That squiggly line is actually called a Tilde. I'm also curious to why Neva put that there, but I wouldn't worry about that. At least Neva isn't Russia like we thought yesterday." England pulled out another flash card and began reading it. "Yeah, you're right. Neva is American, which means we can trust her!" The Briton then banged his head against the desk. "Let's move on, shall we? The next question is from SanityAintOptionaL, they wrote:"

**"Hiya! Syd here, that's m' name, don't wear it out.**

**Annnywwaaayys, why did you two just decide to start doing this anyway? Any special reason?**

**And to the Gentleman, do you ever find it hard to BE a gentleman all the time?**

**Kay,**

**Ciao!"**

"Yo Syd, The Gentleman and I started doing this because I got the idea that if we could do a website and answer people's questions and give advice, we could help the world just a little bit!" America smiled and pointed to himself with his thumb, "Cause I'm the Hero!" England banged his head against the desk one more time and looked up at the camera. "I only did this because I knew he would give people the wrong advice and not help the viewers. Not because I wanted to help him specifically."

"Haha, right dude! You know you just wanted to hang out with me, who wouldn't?" America then started to pat the Briton's back, laughing. England glared daggers at the American then looked up at the camera. "Syd, to answer your question, I find it a constant struggle to keep up with being a gentleman,_ especially_in times like this." His eyes shifted towards America then back to the camera, "But it's worth the effort in the end because when I go to bed at night, I feel proud of myself." England nodded and picked up his last scone. "With that, it's time to move onto the next question!" America fumbled around the flash cards, pulled out one, and began reading it. "Our next question comes from Random Fangirl Number 37, they wrote:"

**"Hello~! *waves* It's 37! Or whatever you want to call me. *shrugs sholders***

**For The Gentleman: Dr. Who or Harry Potter?**

**For The Hero: Who's your favorite superhero?**

**For both: Is there a difference between American English and British English?**

**Bye~! Be good little advice people~!"  
><strong>

"Why is The Gentleman always first?" America sighed and looked over at England who was currently looking down at the floor mumbling. "Dude?" The American poked the Briton's side and the Briton slowly lifted his head up towards the camera. "That question is bloody impossible to answer!" England grimaced and America raised an eyebrow. "Dude, Doctor Who has aliens. So that's the obvious choice!" England sighed with relief, "Then I'll pick Doctor Who in honor of you, Hero." England patted America's shoulder then turned to the side, snickering.

"Haha, see, I'm not bad at this! I can even help you Gentleman!" America grinned and turned back the camera. "Now, who's my favorite superhero? That's between Batman and Captain America! I'm also a fan of Superman but Batman has an awesome cave and he's just a normal person that can kick ass when needed!" America's eyes glowed as he trailed off talking about different superheroes. "Alright, stop you bloody git before your brain explodes." England prodded the American's side and America stopped and thought for a second, "Oh yeah, what's the difference between American English and British English?"

"Well you see, you bloody butchered my language with your 'ed's and 'z's. For example, it's learnt, not learned. You also spell words like organise with an S, not a Z. You also pronounce words like z-eh-bra, zee-bra." England almost growled the last few words and America furrowed his brows and adjusted his glasses. "See, I think you're the one butchering the language."

_**"BLOODY GIT, ENGLISH ORIGINATED IN MY COUNTRY." **_England threw the box of Earl Gray that was sitting in front of him at the American next to him. America then raised his hands in the air as though he was surrendering and laughed. "Let's move on? We still have lots of questions to answer, dude!" England huffed and sat back in his chair, "Fine, fine." England then reached over and picked a flash card up off of the desk and read it. "This comment comes from Hitsu4HinaEva –Hari-Sama, they wrote:"

**"¡Hola! Kon'nichi wa! Hey! All that good stuff!**

**So. I kinda have two questions, but since I'm the awesome Hari Sama (aka, the game, which you have just lost), my awesome questions might just blow you away. So. :P**

**A'ight! Let's butcher the English language with my first question:**

**Yo, so, check it- I'm not so popular in school. I'm mixed (and a little bit crazy) and people make fun of me, and I'm also really smart and kinda geeky, and I also get made fun of for that. Know what I'm sayin'? At least I have a few friends who support me. But recently, a new kid showed up n' he's openly bi. I felt kind of guilty because, well, I'm bi, too, but I'll deny it. Here he is taking all that bullying in stride, while I'm being all coward... -ish. So I wanna be open about it. But I'm afraid some people I'm on decent terms with will abandon me. I'm just kinda terrified. What to do?**

**Next question, homies. **

**I've never been very organized (or 'organised', for you, England. See, some Americans DO care!). I have a hard time maintaining grades and balancing school with home, chores, internet, etc. Any tips? I assume at the rate I'm going, I won't be able to do what I've dreamed since, like, forever (a surgeon, if you must know. xP)**

**Thanks for your time! You both are awesome! :D**

**˜Hari Sama"**

"Perfect, on the subject of butchering my language. At least you spelt organised right." England smirked, "Now for your first question, I'd suggest talking to someone in school or your parents about the current bullying situation. I know what it's like to be bullied and it is not something you should deal with on your own." America nodded in agreement and spun around once in his chair then looked at the camera. "Also, dude, those people who bully you? I bet they're really missing out on someone amazin'. I'm happy that you didn't change who you are just because of them making fun of you. Be who you are and be proud!"

"With that said, it's not coward-like to not come out about being bi, Hari-Sama. It's a rather controversial and hard topic to talk about these days. But if these people are truly your friends, I'm sure they won't abandon you because you're bi." England folded his hands in front of him then rested his head on them. "Just tell them when it feels right, and I'm sure it'll be all good." America then stood up and adjusted the camera. Once he angled the camera properly, he stepped back and spread his arms out. "I'm sure they'll accept you with open arms for whom you are and love you more than they do already, dude!"

England face palmed, a faint smile on his face, and tugged America down by the bottom of his shirt and repositioned the camera. "For your second question, Hari-Sama, I suggest that you figure out which tasks are more important. I would also suggest that school work should be the first thing you do since you want to be a surgeon, correct? Once you finish that, do your chores and other miscellaneous things around the house." America crossed his arms and went back to spinning in his chair. "I agree dude, do everything from most important to least, and then once you're done with everything, go ahead and browse the internet or whatever you enjoy doing." England lifted his head from his hand and picked up another flash card. "Thank you Hari-Sama for your questions and we wish you the best of luck. Now onto our next question."

"This question comes from Complete Global WTF, they wrote:"

**"Hello, Amber here, I have a question to ask both of you. If you guys could run the other's country for a week what would you change and why? Also a question for just The Gentleman, why does America diss your cooking, when in all actuality the food he eats is the real garbage? *coughmcdonaldscough*"**

"Hello Amber, this is actually a good question. I would actually close down all the McDonalds in that horrid place and open up my own restaurants and teach American's about good food and being healthy." England smirked and looked over at America, who looked as though he had just gotten shot by a ghost, "What would you do to my country?" America composed himself then answered, "I would ban all witchcraft and anything that deals with it or like it! All of England will also be forced to watch only American TV and movies! You will all also have to learn how to speak English properly!" England gasped and slammed his hands down on the desk. "You bloody git, you wouldn't dare! Also, you would teach my country to speak English properly? It's _your_ country that needs to learn!"

The screen turns black for around five seconds and then goes back to America and England, who both have a couple of Band-Aids on their faces. "Sorry dudes, we're calm now. I think we just needed a bit of a break!" America waved and drank a bit of his new soda. England calmly sipped his tea and placed it on the desk. "Amber, I think The Hero here puts down my cooking because he's actually a worse cook than me. With that, he feels the need to put me down to make himself feel better."

America turned his head towards England and glared, picking up a new flash card. "Thanks Amber for your questions! Onto the next comment, I'll read this one. This comment is from Don't trust me. They wrote:"

**"Hey The Hero and The Gentleman**

**To: The Hero**

**Can you really define why and how you are the hero? Have you saved anyone or are you just some wannabe-superman kid who sits in his parent's basement reading comics and arguing over starwars on the internet?**

**To: the Gentleman**

**I think it is nice that you stand up for yourself, but you seem like you could be a person who bottles up their emotion and when the cap comes off you completely lose it. After a while you have to mop up the contents and get a new bottle. Have you ever exploded like that?**

**To: both**

**I don't want to seem scary and all (wait yes i do) but i just want you to know this **

**I know who you really are."**

".. A-Alright then, what do you mean you know who we really are? Dude, that's really creepy." America sunk in his chair and looked up at England nervously. "Hopefully we'll get an answer to that next time. But for now, let's just answer the questions and look, you're the first one finally." England put the flash cards down on the table and spun around his chair so he was facing the American.

"Alright, well, I'm the Hero because I always come and save my friends when they're in trouble! Like The Gentleman over here! I've helped him out so many times I can't even give you an exact number!" America then lazily slung his arm over the Englishman's shoulder and England twitched. "So I think that counts as saving people. I also do read comics in my free time, but I never argued with anyone online over Star wars." America smiled and turned his head towards England, "Your turn bro!"

"Right-o, well, I guess I do kind of bottle up a bit of my emotions and I have exploded before. But it usually happens when I'm drinking so I never quite remember what I said or did. Does that make sense?" England raised his hand to his chin and tapped the desk with his free hand. "I wouldn't suggest doing what I do though. If you feel something, you should express it because exploding isn't healthy."

"Especially when it's over stuff that happened years ago," America added, "Because what's in the past is in the past. We should really focus on today and the future." England nodded and lowered his hand from his chin. "But to answer your question simply Trust, yes, I have exploded like that before."

America then pulled England in for a half bro hug and grinned at the camera. "Thanks for all the questions everyone and thanks for watching the third episode! We look forward to hearing more from you dudes! Hero's out!" America waved with his free hand and England slightly waved as well. "Good bye everyone, see you all next time and have a bloody fantastic day." America reached over and clicked the mouse, ending the recording.

**A-Chan: Oh my god. Thank you EVERYONE for sending in so many questions! You've all made my day and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.**

**England: I love the variety of the questions, it was rather fun answering them.**

**America: Dude, you totally took over half the time! Not cool.**

**England: That's because if it were just you, you would have people jumping into the ocean.**

**America: At least no one asked for recipes for your horrible scones.**

**England: Excuse me? **

**A-Chan: Uhm. Yeah, thanks again everyone for reading and putting up with my horrible grammar! :D I look forward to reading more questions, ciao! **


	4. Episode Four

"Hey everyone!" the always cheerful America exclaimed, "Today, The Gentleman and I are at a new location!" The American spread his arms around and held them in the air for around a minute and a half until he glanced angrily at someone behind the camera. "Dude, that was your cue to pan around the room." The camera then moved up and from side to side, revealing a rather large meeting room. "Ah, sorry _mon ami_, you must tell me these things before hand." Said the Frenchman from behind the camera. "Its fine, but you have to take this job seriously if you want to sit in for Valentines Day!"

The camera moved slowly up and down, "Yes sir, Hero~." America leaned back in his chair and smiled, arms folded neatly in his lap. "Thanks Francis! Now back to our introduction! Thanks for tuning in to the fourth episode of Ask The Hero and The Gentleman. As you can see, the Gentleman isn't here right now." The American pointed to the empty chair next to him, "He decided to go ahead and make some tea about a half an hour ago and still hasn't come back. But the show must go on, right?" America smiled and leaned forward.

"We also have a special guest today doing some manual labor for us! His name is Francis, he will be sitting in with The Gentleman and I tomorrow for Valentines Day and answering some questions. Being that he knows a thing or two about rom-" A door could be heard opening and closing in the distance as America turns his head to see who had come in, the camera following. "Sorry Al and Frog, the tea took longer than expected." England could be seen walking over to his chair holding a tray with a rather large teapot and three cups that matched on it.

"Ah, bonjour Black Sheep~" France cheerfully greeted the Briton, causing him to pause and glare daggers at France. "If you weren't holding my bloody camera Frog, you would be dead." The Briton turned his head away rather childishly and sat in his chair, placing the tray on the table in front of him. "Why is the frog even toying around with my camera right now?" England turned his head towards the American next to him and America started scratching the back of his neck.

"You see, we started recording." England's brows began to furrow, "We couldn't wait any longer! You took a half an hour, dude! I even told you five minutes!" England turned his head away from America and looked out the window, "We will discuss this at a different time then. Where were you before I came in?" America let out a sigh, "I just told them that France will be sitting in with us for Valentines Day."

The Briton reached forward and grabbed a Flash card, "Alright, well, since you already got that far, lets start reading the questions we got?" America nodded and the camera zoomed in on England, "Ah, it's our good friend Neva again, she wrote:"

**"Hello again!**

**Gentleman: Oh, you wanna know about the squiggly~? Squigglys are so much fun! They mess with peoples heads~ **

**Hero: I KNOW RIGHT? Oh, you might wanna watch out because of the *bleeped out for spoilers* at the end**

**Hm? Russia? Is he tall with silver hair and purple eyes? **

**Oh yes, you can trust me America *smile***

**Now if you will excuse me, I need to go sharpen my kni- I mean check on my brownies.**

**Neva~"**

"Hello again, Neva." England smiled at the camera then looked back down at the flash card. "Those tildes do mess with people's heads. I bet they come in handy when you kids 'troll' others online." England handed the Flash card to America and looked back at the camera. "Hopefully this isn't one of those cases though." France chuckled behind the camera then moved so that the camera focused on America. "Wait, what Neva? What's going to happen? Not cool man! Now I'm freaking out! Hopefully Japan has some cheat codes or something."

The camera then panned out to fit both America and England on the screen, "Wait, Neva, how did you know what Russia looked like?" the two looked at each other, both looking slightly terrified. France shrugged his shoulders, causing the camera move up and down slightly. "What if she's actually one of his sisters? Like Belarus? She mentioned sharpening something." The Briton mumbled under his breath, and America stood up, France now panning in on America's cro- face. "Dude, Neva is American! She wouldn't lie to us!"

You could hear a rather large bang as the camera moved in on England, who's face was now plastered against the table. America reached down and patted England's head, "It's okey!" he smiled then sat back down and France panned out and refocused the camera. "Time to read the next question!" America reached over to the pile of Flash cards and picked up the top one. "Thanks Neva, we look forward to hearing from you again! Now this comes from our other good friend 37, She said:"

**"Hey again~!**

**For The Hero: WOOHOO~! YOU'RE FIRST THIS TIME! You really like superheroes, don't ya? Ok, so for your question... If McDonalds went out of business, what would you do?**

**For The Gentleman: I like both! And (I'm American, BTW) I say learnt instead of learned and I love tea… does that make me British? OH! And can I have your recipe for scones?  
><strong>

**Bye~! Be nice to each other and please don't throw tea~! People like to drink that stuff, ya know?"**

"Hey 37! Thanks for making me first!" America smiled and flailed his arms rather excitedly. "The Hero is always number one, you know!" France and England both snorted, causing America to roll his eyes. "Anyways, I would first probably hide under a rock for a little bit, but since that's not really heroic, I would open up McHeroes across the nation and the world!" America's eyes began to twinkle as he went on, "Like, McHeroes would have all the same food McDonalds has, but more heroic! And the song would be 'Ba da bup bup ba, I'm heroic!"

The camera quickly moved over to England, who's head is still plastered to the table. "Gentleman, it's your turn to answer your question~" France hummed and England slowly lifted his head from the table. "I'm glad you like both Harry Potter and Dr. Who, 37. The world would be lost if those two never existed. I also wouldn't say that makes you British exactly, but you have the heart of a true Briton." England looked up at the Camera, threw a quick glare at France, and then smiled. "You actually want my Scone recipe?" The camera showed America slightly grimace and face palm.

"Dude, I could tell her! I know how you make your scones!" America pushed England off to the side, slightly spinning him and France zoomed in on America. "Dude, 37, all you have to do is tear open your couch, grab some of the foam that's inside, stick it on the pan, and bake it at 375 for about 10 minutes." America laughed as England threw a (rather large) book at him and came rolling back up. "Don't listen to this bloody git, 37! He has no taste what so ever and does not appreciate good cooking." France was now making vomiting noises from behind the camera. "I'll link you the recipe at the end of this video, alright dear? It's a rather complicated thing to make." England picked up his teacup and began drinking it rather fast.

"That really hurt dude, didn't they say not to fight?" America sat up straight and rubbed his head. "37 said not to throw tea and to be nice. Throwing a book was rather nice of me, wasn't it?" France then laid the camera down on the table, adjusting the view so it only showed England and America shoulder up. "Dude, I'm scared if that's really what you call being nice." France then walked up behind the two and put his hands on their shoulders, smiling. "Huh, are we done? And Frog, get your paws off of me." England looked up at France then down at the camera. "We are, Gentleman~ and I don't believe frogs have paws." France then smiled down at England and America stood up, slightly blocking France.

"Thank you everyone for watching! Be sure to send in some questions for The Gentleman, our guest Francis, and I!" America smiled and waved at the camera. England gave off his usual slight wave and punched France in the gut. As France curled over in pain, the video ended.

**A-Chan: Sorry for posting this so late! ;A; I feel so bad. I promise tomorrow I'll go on a writing spree! It should be fun, it is Valentines Day after all!  
>England: I'm bloody terrified of what that frog is going to do tomorrow.<br>America: Haha, don't worry! A-Chan over here will make sure everything runs smoothly!**

**A-Chan:.. I will?**

**France: Honhonhon, it's free range for me Angleterre! **

**England: Bloody hell, try anything funny with me Frog and It'll be another 100 year war!**

**America: England, are you forgetting something?**

**England: Ah- The scone recipe! The only thing I do differently is I add a bit of vanilla to mine, and occasionally chocolate. So any normal recipe on google will do.  
>France: That's not all you do differently.<strong>

**America: Like I said, couch stuffing.**

**England: YOU BLOODY WANKERS!**

**A-Chan: .. Y-Yeah, thanks again everyone for sending in your questions and please continue to send in more, you all are amazing! I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow! Ja-ne! **


	5. Episode Five, Part One

"Hey dudes," America cheered, his arms slung over both France and England's shoulders. "Welcome to our fifth episode and Happy Valentines Day!" Their usual room was decked out with red banners, pink balloons, and roses sat in vases around the room. England was slightly glaring into his now pink tinted teacup. "Bloody hell, did you really have to wake us up this early?" America turned his head towards his British friend, still smiling, "Of course! It's Valentines Day, so we have to do something special!"

"I thought that was why we brought the Frog here." England moved his head past America and glared at the France. France then picked up his wine glass and slightly glared at England, "It's France Nii-Chan, _l'amour_." France crossed his legs, raised his glass towards England, and then placed it back down on the desk. "Don't speak to me in that god awful language, and I'll call you whatever I please, Frog!" America sighed, "Really guys? No fighting! Today is about loving one another!"

"I hate to say this, but I agree with Hero~" France sighed, looking over at England. "Do you want to read the first letter, or shall I?" The Briton lifted up the first flash card and handed it over to France, "Knock yourself out, Frog." France reached across America and grabbed the card from England, England slightly hissing when France grabbed the card. "This first card comes from _notre cher ami_, Blacklips. They wrote:"

**"^.^ Emoticons are fun" **

(France tried to copy the face as he read the flash card.)

"But to the point. Blacklips, short for Black Tulips.

Question 1. Who is funding all this?

Question 2. What is the little squiggly line (~) for?

Question 3. Mr. Gentleman, I've seen that McDonalds is all over the world. If  
>you hate the food so much, why is it in your country?<p>

Final Question: Anyway I can get my hair longer, without using scam medicine,  
>or anything like that?<p>

Thank you for answering

I'll be watching from my pitch black cave, drinking a cherry soda, while  
>watching the History Channel ^.^"<p>

"Blacklips, you have a cave? That's so awesome! Are you like batman or something?" America exclaimed, almost jumping out of his chair, "I want to see one of these days!" England and France both grabbed America and held him down to his chair, England sighed and looked over to the camera. "Who's funding this? Well, after the first episode, someone approached us and we partnered up with her." America nodded in agreement while shrugging the other two off of him. "She's over there working on editing with Tony!" America pointed to the side and adjusted the camera showing a blonde and a gray alien working on a video.

"Oui, it was their idea to have me on the show today~" France smiled and adjusted the camera back to show all three of them. "Now about the tilde, according to Wikipedia, in English, it usually means approximately. It can also be used in Spanish to change the sound of certain letters." England explained, and then looked over to America. "Now what did Kiku tell you, Hero?" America paused for a couple of seconds then looked up at the camera. "In Japan, it's called a wave dash. There, it's commonly used to extend a word."

America grabbed a flash card and wrote 'Herooo!' on one side then wrote 'Hero~!' on the other and held it up. "For example, instead of typing herooo, you would type hero~." America kept flipping the card around, chanting hero. "But of course, this has spread around the world and the Japanese aren't the only ones doing that now." France lifted his wine glass and drank a tad bit of wine before putting it back down.

"Thank you for explaining you two. Now, Blacklips, the only reason I have McDonalds in my country is because my boss is a rather big fan." England sighed, "I've tried to teach him how bad the food actually is and that he should ban it, but he refuses to listen." America clapped England's back, causing the Briton to grunt in pain. "That's because your boss knows you're lying! You're just mad that McDonalds didn't originate in your country, dude!"

England's brows furrowed, "Moving on." France whipped his head from side to side, "Now, about your hair _mon ami_, I suggest you keep it all natural. Avoid dyes and harsh chemical washes." England was about to speak, but America covered his mouth and continued smiling at the camera. "Another thing you can do is avoid things like blow dryers and flat irons." France shrugged, "Eat healthy as well, but just remember to love your hair~"

England pulled America's hand from his mouth and lifted up the next flash card, handing it over to France. "Good advice, frog. Here's the next card." France took another sip of his wine and took the card from the Englishman. "This second card comes from _notre cher ami_, emy-chan the hybrid. They wrote:"

**"HELLO FROM NYC!**

**I love my city, although more love to Mr. Hero! -salutes- *coughitsnotlikeyourmydadcough***

**Anyways! Since I know how you are I'm just gonna say this up front:**

**ARE YOU TWO IN LOVE?**

**No lies here, I'm dying to prove California wrong!**

**Now for The Gentleman:**

**Why do you bother da- I mean The Hero so much? He complains about it so much!**

**The Hero:**

**Who would win, captain America or captain Britain?**

**That's all for now! NYC OUT!"**

France slowly turned his head towards America, "You have children?" America scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "I never told you, dude? Sorry!" England banged his head into the desk and let out an exasperated sigh. "NYC is too much like you, Hero." America looked over at the Briton and smiled, "Haha, of course! Love you NYC! Now to answer your questions!"

England looked up at the camera, "I do not love him that way." A smile grew on France's face and America looked into the camera, "You heard it here first! Drop dead, Gentleman!" America smiled then turned over to the Brit who had gone back to 'resting' his head on the desk. "Honhon, does that mean you love me, Gentleman?" France reached over, grabbed a rose, and placed it next to England. "Sod off, Frog." England reached to the side and grabbed a knife and France flinched back. "Fruk, you suck." America laughed, "Moving on~ England, answer the other question NYC had for you."

England slowly lifted his head from the desk and looked up at the camera. "I do not bother the Hero; it's actually the other way around." The Briton glared at the American next to him out of the corner of his eye, "NYC, would you mind telling me what he said next time? I would love to know." America mouthed 'don't' at the camera and smiled when he realized England was looking over at him.

"Dude, NYC, I think the answer is obvious there! Captain America would own Captain Britain if he existed!" America picked up his soda and England rested his head against his hand. "I disagree; I think if Captain Britain existed, he would beat Captain America. He would have the advantage of being a complete gentleman, much like myself, and be able to outsmart Captain America in any given situation." America banged his soda against England's head.

"I don't think this matters much, Captain France would defeat both in the matter of seconds with the power of _amour_!" France winked at the camera and both America and England raised one eyebrow at France. "Dude," the American sighed, "just stick with cooking, okay?" France spun around in his chair and crossed his arms, "Hmph, you know it's true, Hero~"

England moved the camera over to only show himself and America. "We're going to take a quick break, feel free to send in more questions and we will answer them when we come back." America smiled at the camera, "See ya, dudes!"

**A-Chan: Part one of the Valentines Day episode is now complete! I even got a cameo guys!**

**America: Thanks to me, the Hero!**

**England: How much longer do we have to deal with that bloody Frog?**

**France: Angleterre, you know you love having me here~.**

**England: I actually don't, Frog. **

**A-Chan: .. Guys, chill. Everything's been going fine, no fighting. It's bad enough you pulled a bloody knife out of nowhere, Iggy!**

**England: Don't bloody call me Iggy!**

**America: Ooh! I get to do the ending! Please continue to send in awesome questions to the Gentleman, France Nii-Chan, and I! We love you guys and you're all heroes to me! Thanks and see ya!**


	6. Episode 5, Part Two

"Hello everyone," England waved to the camera, "Welcome back to our fifth episode of Ask The Hero and The Gentleman." America smiled at the Camera and waved, "Happy Valentines day as well you guys!" The Frenchman next to him lazily lifted his glass of wine towards the camera and winked, "_Bonjour_, _mon cher."_

"I guess with that, we got more questions sent to us while we were on break!" America nearly shouted with excitement, "So lets get started!" England and France both nodded and England picked up the first flash card. "Ah, NY responded back rather fast. She wrote:"

**"HEY! NY IS BACK!**

**First round: you guys don't love each other! Damn it! (California: HA!) SHUT**

**UP CALI! Anyways do you think I can borrow a 20, I'm broke right now.**

**Second round: I'm sorry Mr. Gentleman, unless I want the jersey devil on my**

**back I can't say a word. Btw! Why do you suck at cooking?**

**Third round: Captain Britain does exist, actually! He's just not as famous as**

**Captain America (whoisawesomeBTW). Hey Mr. Hero, did anyone ever die from Mr.**

**Gentleman"s cooking?**

**NY OUT! (Again)**

**Ps. France, if you ever call me that again I'm getting my gangs on you. I KNOW**

**where you are~"  
><strong>

"Aw, poo." France sighed and drank a bit of his wine, "That's no fun NY~ what can your loving Uncle call you then~?" America stared at France and continued to until England prodded the back of his head with the stem of a rose. "Earth to git, and why must everyone pick on my cooking? I'm a fabulous cook! I'm probably the best in my country." America and France looked back at England, shocked by what just came out of the Englishman's mouth.

"Best cook in your country? Dude, I'm never eating there again." America looked up at the camera and sighed, "NY, I don't have anymore money to give you at this moment. I'm sorry kiddo." The American pulled out his phone and began searching for something. "So wait, Captain Britain actually exists? How did I not know this?" England sighed and rested his head against his hand.

"Here he is!" America spun around in his chair, shoving the phone in England's face. "Bloody hell! That's him? He looks more like Captain United Kingdom, but he's still cool." America bit the inside of his cheek and spun back around to look at the camera. "Captain America would still kick his ass. Also, NY, I do think he killed someone when he made chicken but I could be wrong."

"I've never killed anyone!" The Briton shouted, and France began laughing. "With my cooking, so shut it you frog." France quickly hushed up and picked up a Flash card from the pile. "Thank you, my dear niece~" The Frenchman studied the card and flipped it around. "There's only a link to a youtube video on this card and the name Neva, _mon ami_." France handed the card over to America, who started typing the link on the computer.

**"WOOT! HAPPY VALENTINES DAAAAAAAAAYYYYY! I JUST ATE MY CANDY AND I FEEL GREAT!**

**I FEEL SO ALIIIIIIIVE!**

**Gentleman- who knows?~ I might be trolling you, but I might not be. YOU WILL**

**NEVER KNOW~**

**Hero- oops! I said too much, I can't tell you! That would ruin the surprise~**

**Oh, so it IS him! Ivan is nice, he gives me sunflowers and we chat every day! **

**HELL YEAH IM AMERICAN! BORN AND RAISED B*TCHES! WHOO! *sets off a firework***

**(*over in the next room* WHO GAVE HER SUGAR ARU?)**

**His sister? HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE FUNNY! I JUST LIKE SHARP THINGS...AND**

**BROWNIES!...**

**AND HURTING FRENCH PEOPLE! *stares evilly at Francis* why hello there**

**Frenchie~ **

**AHAHAH IVAN TOUGHT ME HOW TO DO THAT!**

**BAI BAI Y'ALL!**

**Ps. TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL U MAD BRO?"**

****The three all sat there in silence and America looked up at the camera, "Neva, dude, I want some of that chocolate!" America began laughing as both France and England hit him in the back of the head. "Git, you don't need any of that chocolate!" England yelled and then reached for his tea, slowly drinking it.

"Anyways, Neva, I totally understand. No spoiling the good games! But for now I'm taking a break and playing Assassin's creed from the beginning." America smiled and looked down, "Wait, was that Yao I heard in the background of the video?" France looked over at America then up at the ceiling. "Oui, that did sound like him didn't it?" England sighed and looked at the two, "She might know Ivan, but there's no way she knows Yao. If she knew those two, I think we would have met her before."

"I guess you're right, Gentleman." America smiled at England and the Briton simply smiled and nodded. "Of course I am, Hero. Also, Neva, I'm fine if you're trolling us as we speak, you're still rather entertaining to talk to." England continued to smile, "It's also a bonus that you hate the French like I do." France huddled up into a ball in his chair and bit his sleeve, "Why am I so hated~?" The Frenchman cried and the other two simply stared at him. America then reached over and picked up a new flash card from the pile. "This is from Sexibug, she wrote:"

**"I have a question for both of you! And France, I guess : Umm...I have**

**no idea what to give my boyfriend for Valentine's day! ;^; I usually make**

**things for him, but we've been together 2 years and I am plum out of ideas!**

**(he's British, and I'm American btw...tee hee!). Sooo... Any ideas?**

**Oh, and another one for the both (or all three) of you...what do you think of**

**America's southern sweet tea? : do you guys like it, or do you think it's an**

**abomination? ;^; (i love it. ;o; ) xoxo"**

"Thanks Bug for sending in the questions!" America grinned at the camera and put the Flash card back on the table. "_Ma Cherie, _ I suggest doing something old fashioned. Maybe get him chocolates? Gentleman, what's a good English candy?" France leaned over and looked at England questioningly. While England was thinking, America leaned in to the camera, "I suggest getting something he likes, like a video game or a book! If you don't want to buy anything, maybe do what France said and get chocolates or better yet, bake a cake!"

The Englishman yanked the American back down into his seat, "I couldn't have said it any better, Hero." England patted America on the back, "Also, the only candies I can think of at the top of my head are aero, mars bars, and a fantastic candy for Valentines Day would be Cadbury's roses. They're fantastic little chocolate roses that come in many flavors. He's sure to like them."

England's brows furrowed, "Now I'll be honest, I find southern sweet tea a disgrace. You ruined my favorite tea, you git." The Briton spun around in his chair to glare at the American next to him and America scratched the back of his neck. "Dude, the stuff is actually really good if you get it at the right place!" France shrugged, "I don't really care for tea in general, American or English. Wine is the number one drink and only drink in my _fabuleux_ life~"

The blonde from before walked into the frame and placed a box on the desk. "This just came in you guys, it's from Blacklips." She patted the box and walked off. Once she left the frame, America leaped forward and quickly tore the box open. "Thanks Blacklips!" America spun in joy holding up his new happy meal as England pulled out Carrots and new book, and France took the roses and placed them gently in his lap, winking at the camera.

"Aha, there's the letter." England lifted the letter out of the box and read it, "Blacklips wrote:"

**"I have sent a package. A Happy Meal for the Hero, A novel for the**

**Gentleman, some carrots for his special friend, and some roses for the special**

**guest.**

**Mr. Gentleman,it's not very nice to call someone a frog. and besides, I hear**

**that a kiss will turn them into a prince *wink***

**Question 1. So is the title gonna be changed to 'Ask the Hero, Gentleman, and**

**lover'?**

**Question 2. So, Mr. Hero, DC or MARVEL? **

**Question 3. What's your favorite romance movie?**

**Question 4. Favorite horror movie?**

**I like books better than movies tough.**

**Question 5. Mr. Lover will you be a regular cast member? you're totally**

**tubular! ^.^**

**Well, I'm off to my private desert oasis, for some teatime with my robot ninja**

**monkey ^.^"**

"Thank you very much, _mon chere_~" France lifted up one of the roses and sniffed it. "I'll be sure to give these carrots to Flying Mint Bunny as soon as I see him and thank you for the new novel. Happy Valentines day." England smiled at the camera and read the back of the book. "But there's no way that a simple kiss would turn that thing," England pointed to France, still reading the book, "Into a human being, let alone a prince."

America looked up from his happy meal and smiled, "The title of the show is not going to change, Francis, or the lover, is only a guest for Valentines Day." America shoved a few fries into his mouth and spun around, "I also have to pick DC since they came out first!" France leaned forward and rested his head on his hands, "So shall we answer the next two questions in order starting with _moi_?" America lifted his head slightly, "Whatever floats your boat, dude."

"Well, my favorite romance movie is which ever one includes _vous_ and _moi._" France winked at the camera and smiled, "While my favorite horror movie _Les Louves_~" America straightened himself out and swallowed whatever food he had left in his mouth. "My favorite romantic movie is always changing, I personally like Spiderman!" England face palmed, as did France. "What? Dude, it counts! Spidey totally got Mary in the end!" The Briton rubbed his temples, "What's your favorite Horror movie?" America spun around in his chair, his hand to his chin. "I would have to say Night of the Living Dead! That's the only movie I can watch without getting that scared. Your turn, Gentleman."

The Briton sighed, "I prefer books as well, but since I have to choose, I would say the movie version of Romeo and Juliet for my favorite romance movie and as for horror I'll go with The Woman in Black since that's the only one I can think of right now." France ran his finger along the outside of one of the roses, "I might drop by every now and then since this is rather fun. This won't be the last you've seen of me, _mon chere~_ Especially since I would like to join you on your private oasis~" France winked at the camera. "I'll read the last question before our break." France reached over and picked up the last flash card and read it. "This is from 37 from last time, she wrote:"

**"Since I didn't get to comment on Episode 4, here it is~!:**

**For The Hero: You...would hide under a rock? If that ever happened, can I get**

**a picture? And I had McDonalds for dinner tonight so... yeah. And I would**

**totally eat at McHeroes! And please don't insult Gentleman's cooking...**

**For The Gentleman: Dang it... I wanted a cool accent... But I guess I already**

**have an accent (Southern, if you must know) so... I LOVE scones! About a month**

**ago my friend and I had a "British Tea Party" where we wore dresses and baked**

**scones! It was really fun... Thank you for the kinda recipe *makes scones***

**Umm... Francis, you don't have a nickname, do you?... any way... YOUR. HAIR.**

**IS. SO. PRETTY!**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!"**

"If that ever happens, 37, you can get a picture! That'll be my Valentines Day present to you!" America smiled at the camera, "I also got McDonalds for dinner, and really? Haha, I'm happy I have one guaranteed customer! Also, I can't promise I won't 37, sorry." America scratched the back of his neck and turned over to England. "Your turn, dude!"

"Alright," England nodded and looked up at the camera, "A Southern American accent is rather nice. I wouldn't trade it for a different one if I were you." England quickly took a sip of his tea, "I'm also curious to what this British Tea Party of yours looks like. I also apologize for the half-assed recipe before. I'll make it up to you somehow, dear." England put down his teacup and started jotting something down on a piece of paper.

"I was given the nickname of The Lover by Blacklips, so you could refer to me as that if you'd like, _mon chere._" France smirked at the camera and flipped his hair, "And my hair is just beautiful, isn't it? It took many years to get it perfect like this. I'm glad you like it and thank you." America then yanked both England and France in for a hug and smiled up at the camera. "Thanks for watching the second part you guys! Happy Valentines Day!" all three of them waved and the video cut off.

**A-Chan: Thank you guys for reviewing! Sorry I was a bit late, I got distracted playing Assassin's creed. LOL.**

**England: Slacking off, are we?**

**A-Chan: Till late tonight, yep.**

**America: Aww. **

**France: Boo, you're just cutting my time short.**

**A-Chan: No, I'm not. You'll be back one of these days Francy-pants. Anyways, thank you guys for reviewing and thank you for reading! Love you all and see you next time! Ciao!**


	7. Episode Six

_**Just a warning, this chapter is kinda.. I'm not sure how you'd rate it. Language, violence, sexual themes, and SlightlyDrunk!England. Enjoy!**_

"Hey you guys," America smiled happily at the camera, his feet on the desk. "Welcome to the sixth episode of Ask The Hero and The Gentleman!" England sat next to him; his feet also up on the desk, raising a glass filled with an amber liquid. "Good evening everyone!" The Briton cheered, tilting his head back and downed the entire drink with one gulp.

"Move your feet, git!" England slightly yelled and the American quickly put his feet down, allowing the Briton to do the same and slide the glass across the desk. "I want more of whatever the bloody hell that is!" America turned his head over to watch a floating carrot move towards the empty glass and saw as the glass began to float next to it and fly off towards the next room. The American blinked a few times and looked up at the camera.

"Moving on," America shook his head and picked up a flash card, "Our first set of questions for the night comes from Blacklips, she wrote:"

**"You guys are so radical!**

**And I have lots of nicknames for your friends.**

**Ivan is the Giant, Kiku is the Otaku, and Peter is the little gentleman.**

**So, anyone want some 'special' brownies?**

**Are you guys fans of Creepypasta? I am an Uboa fan.**

**I hear the Hero is afraid of... Dora the Explorer? WHAT?**

**Dude, that's so stunned! You deserve to be slapped.**

**I have sold my private oasis to the lover, and to you Mr. Hero, I give my**

**Robot Ninja Monkey (I got 8 others). To the Gentleman, I give a genetically**

**modified, fat free burger!**

**If anyone needs me, I'll be on my secret floating island, eating some tacos.**

**Makes ya curious how I can afford these things huh?"**

"Those nicknames are perfect for them! I bet when they watch this episode they're going to love them!" America grinned at the camera, setting down the flash card. The floating carrot now looked half eaten and had returned with the glass, slowly setting it down in front of England. "Thank you, Flying Mint Bunny!" England began patting the air and lifted up the glass. "Dude, that's a carrot, not a bunny." America raised an eyebrow at the Briton and looked back at the camera.

"I think the Gentleman's already had one of those special brownies, Blacklips." America pointed at England with his thumb. "I have not," The Briton glared at the American, "It's not my fault you're impure and can't see my friends." America laughed as England began gulping down the new drink. "Dude, I'm not impure, you're just crazy." America lifted his feet back up onto the desk, "Anyways, Blacklips, I'm not a fan of creepypastas for obvious reasons and I'm not scared of Dora! Dude, who told you that? I wanna know!"

England lowered the half empty glass and smirked, "I've read a few creepypastas, but that was ages ago. I read that Ben story and one about Slenderman. They were bloody good; I might take another look at the site tonight." The Briton then chugged down the rest of his drink and slammed it on the desk. "I also look forward to that fat free burger, it sounds fantastic!"

"Thanks for the questions, Blacklips! I can't wait to see Robot Ninja Monkey!" The American then turned over to the buzzed Englishman next to him, "Also, we now know where France went in such a hurry, huh dude?" England nodded at the American as 'Flying Mint Bunny' picked up the glass and went to refill it. "Time for the next set of questions!" England smiled and picked up a Flash Card, holding it close to his face. "This comes from NY, but there's only a link here, Am- Hero." America then took the card and typed the link on the computer and a video began playing.

**"YO! NY IS BACK IN DA HOUSE! And this time I'm not alone! Say hello my brothers!**

**Nj: hey**

**Va: hello**

**They wanted to ask sh- *mouth covered by Va* **

**Va: none of your street talk! I can't stand it!**

**Nj: anyway, while those two fight I have to know gentleman, why can you only see girly creatures?**

**Va: he got a point, there..**

**Oi! Let me go! *in a head lock by Va***

**Va: later. Oi hero, do you know how the gentlemen feels on your b-day?**

**LET ME GO VIRGINIA!**

**Va: kay! *lets go***

**I hope dad grounds you for picking on me again! Anyway my turn! What's your favorite sexual fantasy?**

**Nj: ok that's all for now cus Texas is fighting Florida again**

**Va: and both twins are arguing, too.**

**BYE! SEE YA NEXT TIME! NY OUT! *runs off chanting fight*"**

"Hey you guys, no fighting! How many times do I have to tell you that? If I see you all fight again, you're all grounded." America sighed. England raised an eyebrow as he grabbed the now refilled drink from the air. "My creatures at not _girly_, NJ." England slightly hissed and drank a small amount from his glass and spun in his chair to face America. "Hero," England hiccupped, "Do you know how I feel on your bleeding birthday?"

"Well, you've told me that you get si-" America began but the Briton cut him off, "You ungrateful twat, I get bloody sick and weak. I can't even function properly! It makes me feel a tad bit bad because it _is _your bloody _birthday._ But you just _**had**_ to leave me on that day!" England let out a soft sob and spun back in his chair, finishing off his drink. America sat there quietly for a few seconds then looked back at the Camera.

"So, a sexual fantasy? I don't feel comfortable talking about that with you kids." America scratched the back of his neck and smiled nervously. "I guess I plead the fifth! How about you, Gentleman?" The American gulped as he turned over to the Briton, "My fantasy? Well, that would be %#$!$)!#!$% then #$!$)* %#!$ $%!#$!# then I would #!$!%!#. #!#$$!. Happy?"

America slowly turned around in his chair towards where Tony and the Blonde were, "You guys censored that, right?" He then waited a few seconds then spun back around. The Gentleman sat there running his finger around the empty glass, waiting for Flying Mint Bunny to come back and refill it. "Thanks kids for the questions, now behave!" The American picked up another Flash Card, "Ah, it's another video from Neva!" America typed the link in on the computer and the video began.

**"SORRY ALFIE! I ATE IT ALL! WOOT WOOT! *spins in her chair***

**Gentleman- Oh! That was Laun-chi! She does sound like Yao-Yao doesn't she? Mostly because she is his daughter and Yao sounds like a girl in general.**

**(*in the next room* NO HE DOESN'T, ARU!)**

**Hero- Niiiiice, I started Sonic 06 from the beginning two days back. My favorite line in that entire game would have to be "that tornado is carrying a car!" XDDD**

**hmmm, you just might have noticed me and forgot about it I do remember sneaking into something called a 'world meeting' one time most of you guys didn't notice me because I have mad ninja skills! But the conversations were funny to listen too! :D**

**Gentleman- Fine, I wont troll you guys unless absolutely necessary.**

**Frog: *smiles evilly* Hi Frenchie~ what you doooing~? Kolkolkolkolkolkol**

**Bye! **

**Neva~"**

"Uncool Neva, I wanted some!" The American pouted at the camera, putting on his best sad puppy face. "Oh, and Gentleman, she only wants you to read this part for some reason? She also sent a box for you, A over there has it." The American handed the Flash card over to England and pointed behind him. England read the Flash card over then looked up at the camera, smiling and nodded.

"Yao's daughter does sound a hell of a lot like him," The Briton smiled as a bottle of unmarked alcohol landed on the desk in front of him. America raised an eyebrow as he watched England pour the contents into his glass and begin drinking. "Haha," America slowly turned his head back to look at the camera. "I love that game Neva! I honestly love Silver's story line." America leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. "I remember waiting in front of Gamestop the day that game came out and I was the first one to buy it!"

The American laughed but was interrupted by a rather loud hiccup that came from the Englishman next to him. "So you _hic _were that girl who hid behind that plant! I _hic _remember you!" England looked up and smiled at the camera, "That was a funny day _hic, _huh?" America reached over and grabbed the bottle of unmarked alcohol and placed it on the far side of the desk when England wasn't looking and grabbed the next Flash Card. "We'll tell The Lover you said hi, Neva. Also, thanks for sending in more questions!."

England spun around in his chair and begun unbuttoning the top half of his shirt. America sighed, "I'm sorry for how he's acting tonight; we had a party that kind of went bad last night. He's not usually like this, as you dudes should know by now. He'll be back to himself tomorrow!" America smiled up at the camera and held up the card, "This comes from 37, she wrote:"

**"Hello again~!**

**For The Hero: Yay~! I totally would eat there! OH! You need a new question! If**

**you had to live in another country, where would you live and why?**

**For The Gentleman: You really think so? Everyone here has the same accent, so**

**it gets boring. (Except one girl in 5th grade. Kinda ironic because she had a**

**English accent) For the British Tea Party we set up a table outside and put**

**flowers around it. We also made tea and scones and we had little candies! And**

**then we dressed up and went outside and ate! It was SO much fun!**

**For The umm... Lover? I feel weird calling you that.: It really is pretty...**

**And What does "Mon chere" mean?**

**For The Gentleman and Lover: You guys should also answer Hero's new question!**

**Bye~!**

**P.S. FrUK or USUK?"**

"Hey 37, to answer your question, I would probably live in England." The American quickly glanced at England, who was fumbling around with the third button on his shirt, then back at the camera. "Well, there or France, but I would probably get sexually harassed if I moved to France." America leaned over and tapped England, handing him the Flash card.

England hiccupped and took the Flash card, "Hellooooo 37~! _Hic_ I love all~ accents. 'Specially those 'merican ones. Trus' me, _hic_ if ya go anywhere, people will love your accent!" The Englishman smiled and flailed his arms a bit, "_Oi~, _your tea party sounds like _hic _so much fun! I think _hic _I'll set up one just like that for _hic_ Uni, Chewy, Minty, and I~!" England swayed from side to side and the American just sat next to him, staring.

"No more Alcohol on set." America continued to watch the Brit, who was currently re reading the card. "Oh! _Oh!_ I'll ask that Frog your _hic_ question next time I see him, 37~ I would also _hic_ move to that place above 'Merica!" America tilted his head, a puzzled look on the Hero's face. "There's a place above me? Huh, gotta check that out later. Anyways.. What's fruk and usuk?"

"_hic_ Since I guess I can't pick bot', I pick USUK." England spun around in his chair and smiled at America. "Haha, what?" America's brows furrowed. "What does that even mean, dude?" England scooted closer to America and put his hand over the mouse, "I'll show you _hic_!" The video then cut off with a rather loud click.

**A-Chan: What did I just write?**

**England: Can't call it smut, so I'm not sure.**

**America: .. I ship us platonically! **

**A-Chan: England doesn't.**

**Tony: F*cking l*mey!**

**A-Chan: LANGUAGE.**

**Tony: B*tchy!**

**A-Chan: OTL.. Anyways, thank you everyone for the questions. I look forward to hearing more from you guys! XD I can't wait to see what y'all have to say about what just happened. Love you all and thank you! Ciao!**

**PS. **

**I actually ship USUK as a mix of everything. I love the platonic stuff, them as just friends, and so on. I wasn't planning on making England .. Do what he did, but I blame the fact that it's almost 2AM and I'm having a total sugar high. x3 **

**BC sorry this is late by the way. I'm sure as you all know, log in has been down. So it's not really 2AM anymore but.. Yeah. ^ Leaving that there to explain why this chapter is the way it is. XD**


	8. Episode Seven

"Hey boys and girls," America smiled at the camera, "welcome to the seventh episode of Ask The Hero and The Gentleman!" America cheered, pointing to himself, "I'm the Hero, of course. This right here is the Gentleman!" America then leaned his elbow against the pile of blankets that looked as though they were vibrating. "He's suffering from a hang over right now, which I'm pretty sure I didn't have to explain if you watched yesterday's episode."

A hand slowly emerged from the pile of blankets and slowly waved at the camera and retracted back into the pile. America laughed and leaned against the blanket pulling out a flash card. "There's no time to waste! We have questions to answer!" A few muffled curse words came from the blanket as the American began reading the first card, "This comes from Syd! She wrote:"  
><strong><br>"Hey, it's Syd again! **

**To the Hero and the Gentleman: What would you guys do if I said everyone ( and I mean EVERYONE) on here knew you and your friend's 'little' secret? MWAHAHAHAHAHA!*Evil smirk* And that's nice to know, Eng- er, gentleman... Because I know DEFINETLY that the hero would find SOME way to screw this all up. Yeah. And good for you, Iggy! Whoops...Did I say that out loud?**

**Um...BYE! *dashes away faster than a retreating Italian*"**

"Our little secret, Syd?" The American smiled at the camera, a single drop of sweat rolled down his face. "I have no idea what you're talkin' about, dude." He laughed and swung in his chair and began prodding the blankets. "Gentledude, come on out. You won't melt if you come out!" The blankets began coming off one by one and the Briton covered in them continued to curse almost everything from the oddly cheerful American next to him to the pen that was randomly placed on the desk.

"Bloody hell, I have no idea what secret she's talking about. All I know is that I want this blasted headache to go away." England tore off the last blanket and rested his head in his hands. "Dude, I would fix your clothes before you get too comfortable." America laughed and looked up at the camera as the England looked down to see his shirt was buttoned up rather sloppily and began fixing it. "You always screw everything up Hero, so whatever secret Ms. Syd is talking about will come out sooner or later if there is one."

The American stared blankly at the Englishman next to him and looked back up at the camera. "Alright then.." America flipped through a few flash cards and pulled out the next one. "Do you want to read it or should I? It's from Blacklips, by the way." The American tilted his head to the side as the Briton ripped the card from his hands and began reading it.

**"Okay, so I recently saw news of some robotic simian wreaking havoc in New York with karate chops... WTF HERO! WHAT DID YOU DO? I'd fix it, but I've been banned from entering NY soil for creating some giant monster that attacked. **

**Okay, so I wanna get into this black magic thing. Got any advice Mr. Gentleman?**

**I've been playing a lot of Sonic Heroes lately. Who's your favorite character and why?**

**Oh yeah, Hero. Don't start your car. A friend was being a jerk and... just don't do it, unless you wanna be a burnt meat patty between 2 metal buns.**

**BONUS QUESTION!**

**For Tony and Flying mint bunny!**

**Will you two ever get any screen time? like getting a special episode since you 2 are most synonymous with the Hero, and Gentleman?"**

"Whoops!" America laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry dude, it ran out of my house! It was too fast!" England slapped the back of America's head and turned to look at the camera. "I suggest you go to the local witchcraft store in your area," England folded his hands neatly on the desk, "Or you could go to the Kirkland witchcraft store in England, but I think that would be too far away for you. Anyways, someone in the store should be able to help you and set you in the right direction. If not, I'm always here." England smiled at the camera, "I'd have to write you back privately though, my boss doesn't like witchcraft and if I were to tell you publically, I might be 'fired'."

"My favorite Sonic heroes character has to be Sonic! Second would be Knuckles, how about you, Gentleman?" America spun in his chair and England grabbed the chair, stopping him. "I've never played that game, so I couldn't really tell you. I'm quite fond of the Chao, though." America slapped England's hands off of his chair and went back to spinning. "Dude, thanks for telling me about that by the way. Good thing I haven't used my car yet, huh?" America laughed and England banged his head against the desk.

( Flying Mint Bunny and Tony will answer the question at the end! 3 )

"Moving on, our next question comes to us from.." England picked up a flash card and quickly read it, "It comes from Vulcanblood, who also sent us a package. They wrote:"

**"Why hello there *evil smile*!**

**My name is Vulcan blood, and I must tell you that I have discovered where your show originates from by using the hacking skills of my friend Chazz, and the snacks of my roommate, Ivan. (he makes superb sunflower seeds) **

**This makes things a bit more interesting. **

**Francis: May I have a kiss?**

**Hero: Mickey D's? That stuff made me throw up when i had it last! (a year ago)**

**Gentleman: British accents ARE sexy. And your scones are delicious."**

"Another person who knows Ivan?" England raised an eyebrow and sighed, "He's quite the social one, isn't he?" America nodded and slightly cringed at the thought, "Weird man, anyways, thanks Vulcan for the package! A's got it over there!" America pointed to where Tony and A usually are and went back to spinning. "Feel free to visit the Hero by the way, Vulcan. He gets lonely. It's amazing that you figured out where we are based!"

"Also, that French bastard will be back tomorrow to answer everyone's questions. I can't believe that frog was so bloody popular." England sighed, banging his head one more time on the desk. "Dude, everyone loves France except for you. You're just a hater!" America laughed as England began flinging curse words towards him and looked back up at the Camera, which ticked the Briton off even more.

"Vulcan, you need to go to the McDonalds I go to! Where are you? That place that made you sick needs to be shut down because they must not cook their food right!" America grimaced and England quietly laughed. "If a McDonalds should be shut down for not cooking their food right, all of them should be shut down, git." America quickly turned around and slightly growled at England. "Dude, really? Like I said, you're a hater!"

"Why would I be a hater when I'm obviously more loved than you? Look, Vulcan thinks my accent is sexy and my scones are delicious~" England turned away from the American rather smugly and took a sip of his tea. America grabbed the next flash card, "Thanks Vulcan for the questions and package! Our next set of questions is from NY, NJ, and VA. Let's pull up the video." America typed the link from the flash card onto the computer and the video began.

**"*Holding ice pack to head* Hey there guys! Me and my bro's be back! Btw I'm fine, me and NJ had a little hockey match and I crashed...hard.**

**Nj: it wasn't my fault! Texas tripped me!**

**Va: *chuckles* back to Q&A you two.**

**Nj: right, so gentleman if they ain't girly then why are they only unicorns and fairy's and the like?**

**Va: wow da- I mean hero, damn that is hard!**

**Told you! *holds head* ow!**

**Va:...right, anyways gentleman I'm sorry ya feel that way, but if you want the four of us-me, NJ, NY, and hero- are going to go do a paint ball war. Want to join?**

**...What? Oh right, my turn!*watches answer* damn it hero! Why didn't you answer, and why you censored his fantasy! I wanted to know! At least I have some proof of the two of you...**

**Va: if only it was longer.**

**Nj: we be rich if we sold it.**

**Yeah.. Anyways! If you guys could date any nation, who and why! Ow!...I'm bleeding now...**

**Nj: and that's our cue to go.**

**Va: let's hope you didn't get a concussion.**

**Nj: bye gentleman, da- HERO! F**k that is hard!"**

"Hello kids," England sighed, "NJ, the other mystical creatures are too scared to show themselves to humans. Unicorns, flying rabbits, and faeries seem to be the only ones from my country that aren't scared to show themselves. But if you visit other countries, you could see dragons and what have you." America stared at England as though he lost his mind, "Dude, I really need to check you into a hospital one of these days. Anyways, would you want to join the four of us in a game of paintball?"

England raised his hand to his chin, then turned to America, "No, but it was rather nice of them to ask me. I wish you asked me before hand though. Wonder how long you've been planning this game of paintball. Also, may I ask? What proof of us two?" The Briton tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. The American spun around in his chair so that his back was facing England, his face slightly red. "Nothing happened. I don't know what they're talking about."

England crossed his arms and looked back at the camera. "I'm completely lost here, if anyone could kindly inform me on what happened, I would be happy. I don't feel like sitting down and watching the episode over." England sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bloody hell, why did I drink?" America spun back around and looked into the camera, "Date any nation, huh?" America quickly glanced at England then looked back at the camera, "I know who! I would totally save Ivan and take Natalia out. It would give me the chance to be a hero!" America's eyes twinkles and England grumbled a bit. "Well I would take Sey out."

America slightly glared at England, "Thanks kids for sendin' in the question and see you guys on Saturday!" The American smiled at the camera and picked up the next flash card. "Ah, this question's for you Gentleman, so I'll read it. It comes from Lunar Ribbon, they wrote:"

**"To the Gentleman: I was reading one of the Hidekaz Himaruya strips, and you said that your heart has been broken for centuries. Who was it that's making you hurt on the inside, Iggy?"**

"Hidekaz Himaruya? Isn't that the guy who's good friends with Kiku?" England tilted his head. "Bloody hell, I had no idea Kiku was helping him get info on us." The Briton sighed, "If you really must know, it was my co-host right here. Bloody git left me after everything I did for him." England crossed his arms on the table and laid his head down.

America bit his bottom lip, "Dude, I'm sorry I did that. Thanks Lunar for your question!" America waved at the camera quickly. "Here Gentledude, read the next question." The American flipped through a few of the flash cards and handed one to England who slowly got up and grabbed it. "America, this is another link. It's also from Neva, so here." England handed the card back over and America typed the link in on the computer and the video began.

"**SOWWYYYY! I WASNT THINKING ABOUT THAT!**

**Whew, I think I'm off my sugar high by now.**

**Gentleman- yes she does, and she is freaking OBBSESSED with f*cking hello kitty, =_= I have no idea how they like that, that cat is friggin creepy *ducks to avoid a wok being thrown at her* WATCH IT LAUN-CHI! YOU COULD HAVE HURT ME!**

**(THAT WAS THE IDEA ARU!)**

**YOU'RE SO MEAN TO MEEEE!**

**(THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR INSLUTING HELLO KITTY ARU!)**

**TT^TT so moving on.**

**Hero- Ugh, you know that level where the tornado is chasing you? You know at the end there are two pillars that you go through right? I'm about to get to them and I run into one of them and I frigging die! And then I had to start the level over again! And I'm like "FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUU-"**

**Iggy- HOLY SH*T YOU SAW ME? D: damn, you have mad ninja skills in order to see past MY mad ninja skills. haha yes they were! In fact I climbed into the air vent to hear better and something funny came up and burst out laughing, then I laughed even more when Alfred freaked out. I honestly didn't know he was afraid of ghosts XD**

**bye!**

**Neva~**

**ps. d-did I really just see Arthur strip and do...THAT? *nosebleed flying across the room*"**

"I'm really going to have to talk to Yao about disciplining his children. I also agree with you Neva, Hello Kitty is awfully creepy." England grimaced then turned to America. "Dude, I know exactly which level you're talking about. That's like, total reflex test right there! I had to have played that level over a couple of times till I finally beat it! The American laughed a bit, "I hope you get past that level soon, Neva!"

"Wait, I saw you?" England blinked a couple of times and looked at the American for some help. "Dude, at the world meeting. You said she was the girl that snuck in and hid behind some plant. Or something like that." England looked down for a couple of seconds then his head quickly popped back up. "Oh! I remember now, I'm sorry. I don't quite remember anything from last night, so." The Briton scratched the back of his head, "I am an ex-pirate. Not a lot gets past me."

"Haha, moving on-" America began, but was cut off by the Englishman next to him. "So, I stripped last night? When were you planning on telling me how bad it got?" America began to sink into his chair. "I thought you would watch the recording later." The American began to laugh nervously as England's glare worsened. "Well, at least the fans were happy." England turned around and mumbled a few curses under his breath and America slowly sat back up.

"I'll read the next question, dude." America forced a smile at England then picked up a flash card. "This one comes from 37, she wrote:"

"**O.O,**

**Hero: Cool! I would pick Japan or England or Canada (That country above you... *giggles*). You probaly know what USUK is now... or maybe that was UKUS... Just... ask Kiku. He should know ALL about that~!**

**Gentleman: It's true that people like accents from other places (At least in America). Say hi to Mint Bunny for me~! *coughyou'resexywhenyou'redrunkcough***

**They don't call me a Fangirl for nothing~!"**

"Haha, dude, Canada is my hat! Don't get any ideas." America laughed and looked at England, who had one eyebrow currently raised. "What's UKUS, Hero?" The Brit questioned the American who had begun to blush. "Nothing, ask Kiku like she said. Now answer her questions to you, dude." The American said, waving his hands in front of him. "Fine," England spun around in his chair, "After this break while I call Kiku." England leaned forward and hit a button on the keyboard, causing a screen that said intermission to pop up.

The screen disappeared and showed the room where the show was being filmed, but Flying Mint Bunny and Tony were placed in America and England's chairs. "Hello everyone!" The bunny cheered at the camera and flapped its wings. "We're here while The Gentleman and The Hero take a well deserved break!" Tony nodded in agreement. "We received a question earlier from Blacklips and we're here to answer. As a reminder, she asked:"

**"Will you two ever get any screen time? Like getting a special episode since you two are most synonymous with the Hero and Gentleman?"**

"To answer simply, yes!" Flying Mint Bunny nodded, "A is working on scheduling guests at the moment and will hopefully release the schedule at the end of this episode!" Tony gave a thumb up at the camera and popped a hamburger into his mouth. "All we can confirm right now is that France will be here tomorrow because of how many questions he's still receiving."

"He was quite popular, wasn't he Tony?" Flying Mint Bunny turned it's head towards Tony and the Alien nodded. "Shockingly, yes. Both The Gentleman and A thought it was a horrible idea, but the response was amazin-" A loud bang interrupted Tony and the sound of two people arguing filled the room. Flying Mint Bunny soon took off and Tony ran back to his usual spot.

"Bloody git, no wonder why you've been weird all day." The Briton shouted at his companion and sat down in his seat. America took his own seat and glared at England, "You're the one who attacked me, I should be yelling at you!" England clutched his head and glared at America. "I wasn't in the right mindset, you know how I get. It was your fault for not taking the drinks away. But we're moving on now." England picked up the Flash Card with 37's questions on it, read it over, then put it back down.

"37, thank you for calling me sexy." A slight blush rose on the Brit's face. "I'm not exactly what I said to you last night, but no matter where you're from, people have an interest in accents. It's like a piece in a puzzle, with finding out someone's accent, you can already guess a bit of their history." England leaned over and grabbed his tea. America spun around, "Deep dude. Thanks 37 for your questions! Onto the next set!"

America leaned over and picked up the last Flash card, "This set comes from Hari-Sama. She wrote:"

"**I'M BACK, PLAYAAAAS.**

**Naw, 'sup? Hari Sama's been reading some Hitchhiker's Guide and has decided that speaking in 3rd person will help her life become as epic as Arthur's was. So forgive the strange manner of typing.**

**Hari Sama has been wondering lately... How would one become less shy and start, well, demanding what they want? She's been worried lately that she might be letting some people walk all over her. **

**To the gentleman specifically: Hari Sama wants to know how to become MORE sarcastic. She's pretty good at it. But comebacks are hard to think up on short notice.**

**Okay, this is getting weird. Screw Hitchhiker's.**

**Science fun facts of the day: Did you know it doesn't matter how much fat you eat, because fat doesn't necessarily make you fat? Also, neither does junk food if you balance it out. So it's not McDonald's fault, it's the people who eat there every day's fault.**

**So enjoy your fill, Mr. Hero. xD**

**Ay, ay, ay. Tengo una pregunta más.**

**Whyyy the crap are you guys so cool when your politicians, like... Suck? I mean, that's assuming politicians are the same everywhere other than here (Hell yeah, U-S-A!). **

**Speaking of which, what's the rest of the world's opinion of Obama, Mr. I-live-an-ocean-away? And what do you guys think of us? Surely you do not think that we're all fat and lazy like a few citizens of yours (which I've met. They acted pretty superior. -fume-), I'm sure, but what is /your/ opinion?**

**Soreja, mata ne!**

**˜Hari Sama"**

America inhaled deeply and hit his head on the desk. "That was long." England leaned over and patted the oxygen deprived American's back and looked up at the camera. "Well, Hari-Sama, Gentleman would suggest that you start saying no to people if you feel as though people are taking advantage of you." England slightly laughed to himself and America sat back up, rubbing his head.

"Dude, don't do that again. That was creepy." America patted the Briton's head as he glared at him. "Git, I was playing around. What, am I banned from doing that?" America scooted away from England and raised his hands in the air. "Don't kill me, dude. I'm too young to die." England let out an irritated sigh and turned back to the camera. "That, I can't tell you how to do. Maybe look up some witty lines online? Google always seems to have the answers."

"Aw yeah for American companies!" America threw his fist up in the air and England punched the top of his head. "Git, shut it." The American rubbed the top of his head and pouted. "Dude, why are you so violent all of the tsun-dden?" America covered his mouth to muffle his laugh and England got up, "I'm getting more tea. I'll be back, fatass." England walked out of the frame and America scratched the back of his head.

"He's so sensitive. Anyways," America looked up at the camera, "Hari-Sama, do you have any suggestions when it comes to weight loss? You seem to know your stuff when it comes to food! I had no idea it wasn't the fat that actually makes you fat!" America spun around in his chair, "Also, our bosses don't really suck. They just have to be serious because, well, they're our bosses!"

A loud slam of a door could be heard as England made his way back to his seat and America began fist pumping, "U-S-A, U-S-A!" The American began laughing and England raised an eyebrow. "Now I know exactly where we are." The Brit leaned back in his chair and began drinking his new cup of tea. "Good, then I'll continue~" America smiled at England and turned back to the camera.

"I only have one complaint about Obama, he didn't take me to Hawaii with him and the family!" America began to flail, almost knocking the tea out of England's hands. "Dude! It's like, I know, I could visit Hawaii anytime, but he didn't even _ask _if I wanted to go. So not cool!" The Briton kicked the American's chair causing America to spin out of the frame and England calmly placed his tea on the desk.

"Speaking of Obama, I think he was rather rude. I don't know him personally, but he did speak through the national anthem when the Queen so nicely invited him to the Buckingham Palace to attend the Royal Banquet." England huffed a bit, "I also don't categorize all Americans the same as some Britons do, Hari-Sama." America slowly scooted back into the frame and kept an eye on England, making sure he wasn't going to kick the chair again.

"But Hari-Sama, just like you've met English people who thought they were superior to Americans, there are Americans who come to England thinking they're superior to us." England sighed, "We just have to face that there's people like that no matter where you go and where you're from. I hope that answers your question, dear. I would also like to thank you for sending your letter in to us." England smiled at the camera and turned to the American next to him.

"Thanks _everyone_ for your questions and packages, England and I are going to go ahead and check out everything else you guys sent!" America smiled and waved at the camera. "See you guys later!" England also waved at the camera and raised his tea, "See you all again tomorrow and thank you all as well, good bye." America leaned over and clicked a button on the mouse and the video came to an end.

**A-Chan: Holy, god that was long. Thanks everyone for sending in questions to The Hero and The Gentleman. Oh, and The Lover too! **

**England: Yes, thank you again. **

**America: I love our loyal fans ;w;**

**A-Chan: As do I, America! Well, as promised by Flying Mint Bunny, here's the schedule for the next week. ( Even though I think I should post this tomorrow- )**

**Friday – France co-hosts ( The Lover )**

**Sunday – Japan co-hosts (The Otaku -thanksBlacklipsLOL-)**

**Tuesday – Sealand co-hosts (-_The Pest_- Or the Little Gentleman as Blacklips said xD)**

**Wednesday – Flying Mint Bunny and Tony Special + Regular Episode**

**Thursday – Send in your suggestions for the host! The suggestions will be tallied during the special on Wednesday. **

**A-Chan: Fun week will be fun :3 **

**England: .. France and Sealand? You hate me, don't you?**

**A-Chan: No! ;A; Anyways, thanks again everyone**

**I should also explain that your questions to France will not be forgotten. He will be answering them all tomorrow. : 3 Ciao everyone!**


	9. Episode Eight

**THE END CONTAINS AN EPIC SCONE RECIPE. Just sayin, ya. Also, just a warning. Sexual content + Violence + France + Extremely long. Enjoy! 3 **

* * *

><p>"<em>Salut, mes amis.<em>" France waved at the camera, his feet resting on the empty chair next to him. "I heard my fans missed me, so I returned from my Lover's Oasis just to be here. I would like to personally thank you all for sending your questions in even while I was gone." France leaned over and picked up a stack of Flash cards. "Lets begin with 37's question from two days ago. She wrote:

**"Hello again~!**

**For The Hero: Yay~! I totally would eat there! OH! You need a new question! If you had to live in another country, where would you live and why?**

**For The umm... Lover? I feel weird calling you that.: It really is pretty... And What does "Mon chere" mean?**

**For The Gentleman and Lover: You guys should also answer Hero's new question!**

**Bye~!**

**P.S. FrUK or USUK?**

"_Mon Chere_ means my dear in French~" France winked at the camera and smiled, "Much pretty version, oui?" France flipped through a couple of the flash cards and continued. "FrUK, I would also move to Italy, I'm a rather big fan of the country and I've always wanted it to be mine~" France paused for a second and looked up at the camera. "Ah, I would also like to thank Vulcan and Wisconsin for the wine and cheese~" France then blew a kiss at the screen.

A loud bang could be heard after France blew the kiss and about five water balloons went flying at the Frenchman, knocking him in the head one after the other. "Haha Frog!" The Briton stepped into frame, one hand on his hip and another one tossing a water balloon up and down. "Dude, that was rather harsh. Didn't A and Tony approve of only one water balloon?" America walked into frame and sat down in his seat next to the Frenchman who was currently squeezing water out of his hair and picking out pieces of rubber from the balloons.

"_Monsieur_, was that really necessary?" France sighed, picking out the last piece of rubber and flicking it at England, which hit the Briton's cheek. "It was, you disgusting frog. You needed a shower." England picked the piece of rubber off of his face and flung it onto the floor then took his usual seat. "Sorry everyone that you had to deal with this god awful creature without the Hero and I to watch him. I hope he didn't do anything to scar you all for the rest of your lives."

America laughed and grabbed the flash cards from France, "He's not that bad Gentleman!" France looked over at America and put his arm over his shoulder. "You really think that Hero?" The Frenchman began tracing America's arm, making the American cringe and slightly scoot away, "Yeah dude. I think so; you just need to stop doing creepy things like that!" France pouted his bottom lip, "Fine, _mon ami_. Can we begin reading questions now?" America nodded, "Yes sir dude! First set comes from Blacklips." America handed an envelope to France, "She also sent a question just for you to read, Lover." France nodded and grabbed the envelope, carefully opening it. "Alright, so Blacklips wrote:"

**"So, I had other Ideas for names. **

**Feliciano is the Coward, Ludwig is Sergeant Schlachten (German is not my forte, so sorry if it's incorrect)**

**Gentleman, I took the magic lessons, but how come every time I try to summon something, I get Ivan? He's really starting to get annoyed.**

**Are there any Stereotypes you wish you could abolish?**

**So, anyone a fan of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic?**

**Hero, you're 'GOOD! GREAT! AWESOME! OUTSTANDING! AMAZING!'**

**I'm gonna hang out in the Tulip cave for a few weeks. LATER HATERS!"**

"Haha, I like the nickname for Feli! That's so awesome!" America grinned at the camera and laid the Flash card on the desk. "Hello Blacklips," England crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap, "I believe that Ivan keeps popping up because he's the pure essence of evil. He _broke_ Busby's chair!" England lowered his head and France patted England's back until he swatted him away.

"So, stereotypes that we wish we could abolish?" France raised his hand to his chin in thought, "I do wish I could get rid of the one about us not showering much, _mon ami._" The Briton looked up and France and snorted. "But it's true, Frog. I bet that water balloon was the closest you've gotten to showering in a month." France glared at England then rolled his eyes, turning in his chair.

"I personally would like people to stop saying that English people have bad teeth and can't cook. It's getting bloody annoying." England huffed, picked up his tea and France smiled at him. "But _Monsieur_, those are both true~" The Briton punched France's gut while drinking a bit of his tea and the Frenchman leaned forward, groaning in pain. "My cooking is ten times better than yours, Frog. At least I don't put bloody snails in my food, git."

The American laughed, "You old geezers, stop fighting and let's continue on. Remember we got in trouble last time for rambling too much!" America looked up at the camera, "I would like to get rid of the stereotype that all Americans are fat." France leaned over in his chair and started poking at the American's stomach. "It jiggles, that's _very_ sexy, Hero~" America glared down at France, his face growing red with embarrassment, "Really dude? Get off!" England leaned across and yanked France away from America, "You heard him Frog, off! No sexual harassment!"

America cleared his throat and nodded towards the Brit who was currently restraining France. "Anyways, Blacklips, I _love_ My Little Pony! Isn't Rainbow Dash amazing?" The American glanced down at the flash card and his face grew redder. "Thanks Blacklips, you're all that doubled!" France finally broke free from England's grip and laughed, "Hero, she's also really pretty~" France smirked and winked at America, "I'll show you the lovely picture she sent to me once we're done here~" The American nodded and the Briton huffed.

"Thanks Blacklips for the questions and have fun at your Tulip cave." England picked up the next flash card, "Ah, it's another link. It comes from your kids, Hero." The Englishman handed over the card to the American and America typed the link out and the video began.

**"Hawaii: aloha hero, gentleman! I'll be taking New York's place in this cus the wall hurt her really bad!**

**Texas: well that's what you get when ya run head first into one.**

**Va: Texas, do shut up its your fault she crashed! Btw Texas is going to be here in place of New Jersey. Now then, we've been planning this match for weeks, are you sure you don't want to join?**

**Texas: give ya a chance to get hero back.**

**Hawaii: that was mean Texas!**

**Texas: Whatever! Oh NJ says "is that why I can only see trolls in Norway?" And to the "Lover" you say you care yet everyone sees you as a pest then anything else, why?**

**Hawaii: ok this NY's question! "Never mind! It's nothing important! But hero can you stop France from calling me name...it feels weird seeing as the gentleman is my uncle. Oh if any one could hit him, that would be nice to!"**

**Va: and now we go! NY woke up**

**Nj: and she's not happy *glares at Texas***

**Hawaii: Aloha gentleman, hero!"**

"Lively bunch, aren't they?" France raised an eyebrow as he picked up his class of wine. "They are," America beamed, "Hey kids, make sure you take care of NY, alright?" England leaned over and hit France on the back of the head, "That's from NY, and I will not be going on the trip, VA. I'm extremely sorry, but I'm going to be busy that day." America leaned over France to look at England, "Dude, what do you have planned?" England smiled, "I'm having tea with my boss."

"So you'd rather have tea with your boring boss than hang out with family?" The American slightly pouted, "That's not cool, dude." England shrugged his shoulders, "My family that encourages incest and wants me to be with you? I wouldn't be safe if I went." England slightly laughed, "Anyways, my boss is _forcing_ me to have tea with him, so I can't back out." The Briton picked up his cup of tea and began drinking some of it.

America looked up at the camera and tilted his head, "So, there's trolls in Norway? I've never seen them." The American bent down and took out his phone as the Briton put down his tea, "That's because you're tainted, Hero." France slightly laughed, "Thanks to you, _Monsieur_. I'm sure you tainted him even more after that night you decided to get drunk~" England turned around and glared at the Frenchman next to him, resisting the urge to strangle him.

America looked up from his phone and picked up another Flash Card. "Thanks kids for sending in more questions! Now, this is from 37, she wrote:"

"**Hey ya'll~!**

**Hero: Canada is your HAT! Day. Made.**

**Gentleman: Well... I asked you "FrUK or USUK" and you chose USUK and unbuttoned your shirt and... stuff happened.**

**Short reply is short!"**

America paused for a couple of seconds then smiled at the camera, "I'm happy I made your day, 37! I was only telling the truth!" France leaned to the side of his chair and furrowed his brows, "Canada is not your hat, Hero~ you are actually his underwear." America looked over at France, his jaw wide open. "Dude, that's sick!" The American punched Frenchman's side as he began laughing.

"I actually did that?" England blinked a few times, "That explains my shirt." The Briton looked over at America, "Nothing happened between us, right?" America looked up at England, "N-Nothing happened at all dude, I pushed you away from me after and ran off." America smiled and England let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, anyways, thanks 37 for telling me what happened, I appreciate it." England smiled at the camera and grabbed a new Flash card. "This comes from Hari-Sama, she wrote:"

"**Yaaay! You responded! -feels loved-**

**-clears throat- In response to your response...**

**Mr. Hero: Ah, well, I'd reduce the quantities to some degree and balance it out more. Believe it or not, eating only healthy things could be bad. Be sure to exercise regularly and make a pattern until these are habits.**

**Hold it, aren't you guys the advice-giver-people-thingys? Whatever. XD**

**To Mr. Gentleman: Yeah, you're right. That was just ignorance on my part for a second there. But, it just sometimes feels like no one thinks well of us except for, well, us.**

**Either way, even if I /do/ live in the redneck south, I'm proud of mah country! -cough-but not always my fellow citizens-cough-**

**Aaanywho. To you both... What's your favorite instrument? :D I'm a French horn player m'self. Which, mind you, has no relation to the French... -shudders-**

**I'm off!**

**˜Hari Sama"**

"Hey Hari-Sama! Of course we'd respond," America smiled at the camera, "And I guess you're right, but I like learning from you guys sometimes! So, how's this, I'll only eat McDonalds twice a day and then I'll have one organic meal and snacks throughout the day!" England and France both snorted, "Git, didn't Hari-sama just say to reduce the quantity? I'd limit it to two snacks and nothing more." The Briton sighed then looked up at the camera.

"I can understand that, we all have our moments, yes?" England rested his head in his hands, "Also, I honestly find nothing wrong with the southern part of the United States. The weather is fairly nice there except during Hurricane season." America raised an eyebrow, "Seriously dude? All you did when I took you to Florida was complain and complain!" America spun in his chair and the Briton threw a spoon at the back of his head.

America rubbed the back of his head, groaning as France leaned on the desk. "French horn you say~? Honhonhon, how interesting Hari-Sama." France winked at the camera, "Would you like to pla-" Both America and England punched France in the back, glaring at him. America turned around and faced the camera, "Sorry about that, I actually like playing the guitar! If I can't do that, I do like messing around on the turn tables, that counts, right?"

England sighed, "My voice is more or less my instrument. I also do know how to play the bass and I do enjoy the electric guitar." The Briton smirked, picked up his teacup and laid it in the air and it floated off. Both France and America watched, furrowing their brows and France picked up the next Flash card. "Thank you Hari-Sama for sending in your questions~ This next set comes from _mon chere_ Syd, she wrote:"

**"IIITTTTSSSS MEEEEEE! **

**...**

**Syd, if you haven't figured it out.**

**Hah, yeah , I'll believe that you have no idea what I'm talking about.**

**(Well, maybe the hero doesn't, but the gentleman should,)**

**You know, the secret about you guys being nearly FREAKING immortal? **

**Yeah. That one.**

**Also, it is VERY easy, surprisingly, to figure out where you where based. Since I did, here is a copy of 'Proper Ettiquet for Summoning a Demon (aka Russia)' for the Gentleman, a bag of hamburgers for the Hero, and a book on world domination for tony!"**

All three of them began laughing nervously, "Frog, why did you read that part out?" The Briton muttered through his teeth and the Frenchman scratched the back of his head. "It's not my fault you all just print out the questions without reading them first, _An-_ _monsieur_." France smiled at England as the American turned to look at the camera after catching a few flash cards that were thrown over by someone.

"Dude, we aren't immortal! We just live good healthy lives and that's what keeps us looking all nice and young!" America smiled nervously, "Also, thank you for sending everything you did Syd! Those hamburgers should be fantastic, but I can't eat them all at once since I'm starting my diet (again) today! Tony is also reading his new book as we speak!" England laughed when America mentioned the new diet then turned to look at the camera, "Yes, thanks for everything you've sent us, Syd."

The Englishman leaned forward and picked up a new flash card that America added to the pile, "This question comes from Mad hatter girl122, she wrote:"

**"Hi you guys! Madhatter here (yes there is a reason behind that name, but it's a long story, so I won't go into it.)**

**Hero here's my questions to you: what do you think of the tv show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic that was aimed at girls between the ages of 5-10 years old having most of the fan base as teens, and a lot of boy fans at that, what's your thoughts on that? (If you haven't heard of it then here's the intro: .com/watch?v=QmJvHILyeOo)**

**Also what really wicked cool rollercoasters you going to build next?**

**Gentleman here are my questions for you, tell me, have you heard of the new ride Swarm that is opening in Thorpe Park this March? (And if you haven't heard of it then here you go! .com/watch?v=FBtjuao8xoQ, this is them testing the ride) But the worrying thing is that the dummies went too close to the church, which caused the dummies to lose some limbs, no I don't think they can move the track over considering the situation with a load of other near miss's, I was wondering, what do you think they'll do to sort the problem out? Also how would you rather have your tea? Black, with or without sugar or white with or without sugar.**

**And French Froggy! Why do you keep calling Gentleman Black sheep of Europe? Is it directed at him alone or all of us over here in England? And don't worry about hurting my feelings, anything you say to me I will give a bow and tell you "thank you very much for the compliment""**

"Hello Madhatter and thank you for sending in your questions." England leaned forward, "To answer your My Little Pony question, I'm not a fan." France nodded in agreement, and then the two looked over to America. "DUDDEE, I LOVE MY LITTLE PONY! This is the second question! Rainbow Dash is my favorite; Pinkie Pie is my second, then Spike, because he's such a bro!" The American flailed and almost smacked the Frenchman in the face.

"Calm down, Hero!" France grabbed America's arm and held it to his side and the American took deep breathes. "Alright, well, dude, one of my Six Flags are building a new winged roller coaster, it's going to be awesome!" America smiled then looked over at England, "Dude, your next question involves that new Roller coaster you're building, so."

The Briton sighed, "I have heard of the new Roller Coaster they're building at Thorpe Park, and I'm honestly scared." England began rubbing his temples, "They began redesigning the Church and hopefully they're making it a tad bit smaller so that we don't have to deal with anyone being handicapped on that ride. So far though, I've heard nothing but good news on the progress and everything should run smooth on the opening." England smiled and his teacup floating back and landed on the desk in front of him.

"Speaking of tea, it really depends on my mood. Right now I'm drinking black tea with about two scoops of sugar." England smiled and picked up his teacup, holding it up to the camera. "Disgusting," France mumbled, "everyone knows wine is better." France lifted up his wine glass and pushed England's hand out of the way so that the wine glass took up majority of the screen.

"Also, my Black Sheep comment is only directed to the former Pirate sat next to me." England put his teacup back down on the desk and hit the underneath of France's wine glass, causing the wine to fly towards the Frenchman. America blinked as France began to shout curse words towards the Brit and walk off camera. America then leaned over and picked up the next flash card. "Onto our next letter, it's from Don't trust me. They wrote:"

"**To: Both**

**Sorry if i creeped you out (im not sorry) But I have Fiveish things to say**

**I am Russian**

**I am American**

**I am British**

**I am German**

**I am Italian**

**I am really messed up**

**And I know who you guys are Comrade."**

"Bloody hell?" England raised an eyebrow, "that's one blood line you got there." The American nodded in agreement, "Damn straight, bro. I'm still trying to figure out who that could be though." America bit his lip as France came back in and sat down. He was now wearing a brand new shirt and a towel on his head. "Welcome back Frog-face. Nice lime green shirt, it matches you." England chuckled a bit and picked up a new card, handing it over to France.

"_Mon amour,_ why must you be so cruel?" France frowned and took the Flash card from England. England hissed, "Don't speak to me in your disgusting language, frog. I am also not your 'mon amour'" America slightly laughed as France whipped his head then began reading the next card. "This is from Amelia Mills, they wrote:"

"**G'day from Aussie land.**

**Love the show you guys.**

**Sooo... my questions:**

**Hero: Do you count chicken burgers as legitimate burgers or just some kinda sandwich thing?**

**Gentleman: Do you use lemonade in your scone recipe or do you make them the more traditional way?**

**France (I'm not gonna call you "lover", 'tis creepy): When are you gonna cut your hair, you hippy? :P**

**To the collective: Hace you guys ever heard of Hetaoni? I stongly suggest you look it up. If you have seen it What are your thoughts on it?**

**Anyway, cookies for all! (Except you France :D ).**

**And everyone knows the BEST smiley is this one ^J^**

**-From Amelia"**

"Hey Amelia and thanks for the questions! First off, I count chicken burgers as sandwiches. Just calling it a burger feels a bit weird to me." America scratched the back of his head then turned to look at England who, yet again, was scribbling something down on a piece of paper. "I don't use lemonade in my scones, I'm sorry I haven't posted my recipe yet. I promise I'll get to it as soon as I can."

France sighed, "Don't follow that recipe unless you want to die of food poisoning and I am never cutting my hair!" France ripped the towel off of his head and moved his head from side to side, his hair bouncing about. "It's gorgeous, non? It would be a sin to cut it!" France bit the towel and America began laughing.

"Hetaoni?" England furrowed his brows, "I've seen it before and I'm honestly not a fan. It's way too depressing for me." The Englishman frowned and looked over at America and France who both nodded in agreement. "I seriously hope the creator makes another episode though, dude. I want to see u- them get out alive!" America said, going back to spinning in his chair and caught a random cookie that flew into frame. "Thanks for the cookies by the way Amelia, they're really good!"

"Why don't I get any?" France pouted and picked up another Flash card, handing it over to America. "Because dude, this isn't your show?" America laughed and took the Flash card, ignoring France's glare. "Alright, so this comes from an unknown username, they wrot- Is that Russian?" America held the flash card up closer to his face and squinted. "Time to use Google translate!" The American quickly whipped out his phone and began translating the message.

"**Hey, Hey, Mr. Hero**

**I think it's good that you put this thing the video board and the ID would like to ask you how to mend a broken heart that can not be held together? I know this may sound strange to most Americans, but a sort of Rolls to help, but I lost the recipe ... Can you give me one gentleman?**

**Signed**

**Eleanor"**

"That doesn't sound quite right Hero, but I think we can somewhat catch what Eleanor is asking." England spun to the side in his chair resting the side of his head in one of his hands. "Yeah," America started, "I'm not exactly sure how to mend a broken heart. If I did, I'm sure a good friend of mine wouldn't be in as much pain as they are right now. All I can say is be there for them and even give them presents now and then like one of those rolls you mentioned! I'm sure the Gentleman will be able to give you one at the end of this!"

America's smile went from ear to ear as he looked over at the Briton who sat at the other end of the desk, who was nodding in agreement. "I think that's the best thing you've ever said while we've been doing this show, Hero." England smiled faintly at America and France began laughing. "Ah, love. Isn't it sweet?" The Frenchman picked up a card, "Thank you Miss Eleanor for your question, now our next one is from Wolfie388!" France tapped a button on the card and a hologram appeared.

**"**

**(A ginger girl with cat ears and a cat tail pops up, looking confused)**

**Is this thing on? Seriously? Hello? Hello? Oh, sorry, the red light's blinking now**

**Okay, my name's Wolfie and I'm here to ask some questions from the future!**

**Okay, so, Hero, my sister put something about me and...toast...on Facebook, please go and remove it before my life is ruined!**

**To the Gentlemen, how do you feel about the Scottish wanting to become independent? (I'm from the year 2100, and I'm guessing this is to the year of early 2012?)**

**To Hero: Okay, so USUK is a pairing used when people/pervs/yaoi fans to pair America and Britain together, while FrUK is a pairing of France and UK (i also use this as a substitute for the f word)**

**Okay, I'll be waiting for you're reply!**

**Wolfie xx**

**P.S. Sealand takes over the world, DON'T LET HIM! HE'S AN EVIL LEADER!"**

"Dude, that is so freaking cool!" America squealed, "She's from the _FUTURE!_" The American began talking a mile a minute, causing France to cover his mouth and sigh, "Hero, do what she said to do and delete her sister's post while the Gentleman over here answers her question." America then started to toy with his phone and England spun back around to face the camera.

"I.. I don't care! That bloody wanker can do what he wants! It's not like I care or anything! I'm fine being alone. I don't need him anyways, he's always sending me curses and I hate him." England bit his lower lip and balled his hands up into fists. "Fruking arsehole my brother is." He muttered under his breath then looked back up at the camera. "S-Sorry, I guess I just don't care. Traitors will be traitors."

France screamed in pain and began shaking the hand that was holding America's mouth shut, "You fatass, you bit me!" America smiled at France and held the phone up to the camera, "I deleted the post Wolfie! Also, dude, thanks for the explanation about the whole USUK and FrUK thing. Fruk, people are just strange sometimes, but I guess people just look for love everywhere, huh?" America smiled and England glared at him, "I take it that you're going to start using FrUK instead of f*ck, git?"

The American nodded, "Yep! It's fun to say and I won't get censored! Also, we have to talk to Sealand when he's here about him taking over the world! I'm the Hero so I must prevent it from happening!" England reluctantly nodded in agreement and so did France. America then reached over and picked up two flash cards, "Thanks Wolfie for sending in your questions! Now, Vulcan sent in two questions so we're going to bunch them up to save some time! Vulcan wrote:"

**"Guten Tag to you my friends!**

**IM BAAAACK *evil grin***

**Did you miss me?**

**Although I accept your praise, it was a small task to ascertain your location. All I required was the ship's computer and Lt. Chazz (oh... Please don't tell Scotty, or the Captian. Or Spock. Or-god forbid-T'Rin. I would be dead on my feet). And about that Micky-d's, I sent it to another dimension with this magic-circle-dimensional-travel thing I borrowed from my cousin Drizzt... So no need to punish them any further. I hear profits went up since they started catering to daemon spawn!**

**Gentleman: Your accent isn't the only sexy thing... XD**

**Francis: How about that kiss?**

**Second letter -**

**Ok...SO, in the last ten minutes, something happened...**

**Ivan...sorta...proposed...He got down on one knee and everything!**

**Okay, okay. His exact words were "Become one with Russia~my dear!" But he still pulled out a ring... *shiny***

**O_O WHAT DO I DO?"**

"In response to the proposal, I suggest you say no and run for your life." England crossed his arms in his lap while America and France cringed at the thought of Russia proposing to someone. "Dude, that's so creepy. How does Vulcan even have to think about it?" America choked out and France shrugged, "I guess another kiss will have to be delayed now, non?"

England smacked the back of France's head, "Does everything you say have to have some sort of bloody perverted comment?" France looked up for a second, "No, Vulcan did ask for a kiss earlier and just now so~" The Frenchman smiled at England, "I guess if I can't have a kiss from Vulcan I'll just take one from you,_ mon amore~_!" France leaned in and America quickly grabbed him from under his arms and yanked him back.

England stared blankly then turned to look at the camera, his brain still registering what just happened. "You're not the only one who thinks that from the looks of it, Vulcan." A slight blush began appearing on the Briton's face. As America continued to restrain the now flailing France, England leaned over and picked up the last three flash cards. "Thanks Vulcan for your questions and do tell us if you wind up saying yes or no to Ivan. Now our next letter comes from Icicle, they wrote:"

**"H-hi guys! ^/^ **

**Its Icicle again!~**

**I got some few stuff I gonna ask, okay~?**

**To the Gentleman: Thanks for the tip! The Earl tea was amazing~ So I gotta ask, how is London? I always wanted to go there, so I wondered what it looks like. Another question is, why do you hate France so much? I understand your feelings, 'cause I hate France as well, but... Why?**

**To the Hero: Ahhhhh~ so that's why! I was thinking you were a chicken, or something. My bad! So, I gonna ask, what's your favorite video game you've made? Just curious. Plus, what if I told you I've seen all the paranormal activity movies, without flinching, once ? **

**To both the Hero and the Gentleman: **

**What's your favorite and least favorite country?**

**Ciao! Oh! Before I leave, here is varied sorts of hamburgers, fries, sodas, etc, from McDonalds for the hero, and the gentleman has varied encyclopedias and historic books, for helping me find how to make earl gray tea, the British way!"**

"Hello Icicle and you're welcome for the tips. London is fairly rainy, but it's just like any other city. Well, I shouldn't say that, really." England smiled to himself, "London is filled with history and culture. We don't tear down our historical buildings unlike some people. It's also the largest metropolitan area in the European Union. It's a place you'll have to see for yourself, Icicle."

England leaned back in his chair and glared at France, "I hate that bloody frog because, well, just _look_ at him." England pointed to the Frenchman who only flailed more, "His face just screams 'punch me'. He's also bloody arrogant and annoying (he smells, too.) Did I mention he's a bit of a bloody rapist?" France finally broke free of the American's grip and forced his hand over England's mouth, causing the Brit to start punching him.

America laughed watching the two then spun around in his chair to look at the camera. "Yo Icicle, if that's true about you watching all of the Paranormal Activity movies without flinching, you're like, god. Or you're like The Gentleman." The American nervously laughed as he glanced at France and England then back to the camera. "Also, the best game that I've made would have to be Pong!" America laughed and reached down, pulling England and France apart.

A few seconds later, the two were back in their respective chairs. "So back to the questions! My least favorite country would have to be Russia and the country that's my favorite? That's a hard one, Gentleman, why don't you tell them who you ha-" The American was cut off, "France." The Briton hissed, glaring at the Frenchman next to him. "No time to let me think, huh dude?" America laughed then turned to the camera and mouthed 'England or My hat'.

The Briton raised an eyebrow, "My favorite country would of course be my own." France then put his hand on England's shoulder, "That's cheating, non? I'm sure Icicle meant a different country from your own, _mon ami~_." England rolled his eyes, "I'm not saying my second favorite." England shrugged France's hand off of his shoulder and flipped to the second flash card. "Thank you Icicle for your questions, the next card comes from Paper Plane. They wrote:"

**"Gentleman,**

**How do you deal with two older siblings, being the weird one in class, trying not to cut but cutting anyway?**

**Te hero, I am a person crying out for help but I have no heroes...**

**Please come save me?"**

England bit his lower lip, "Hello Paper Plane," The Briton paused for a few seconds then continued. "I'm not sure if this will help, but I understand your pain. I have three brothers who are extremely difficult, but you just have to remember that even though they're a pain, they do love you. School is also difficult; I would suggest talking to your parents or a school consoler about your situation there. But, you know, being yourself doesn't make you weird. Kids are harsh these days and when they see someone different, they label them as awful things and never get to know the person for who they really are."

America looked up at the camera, worry shown on his face. "I wish I could come and save you Paper Planes, I think all of us do." America turned his head towards England and France who both nodded at him and the American turned back to look at the camera. "The best thing I think I can say to you dude is that you need to remember that there are people out there who love you. There's nothing in life that you can't overcome! So please don't hurt yourself or do anything drastic. Reach out to the people around you and we'll even be here cheering you on. Heroes don't give up and neither should you." America smiled at the camera then grabbed the last card from England, "I wish you well and keep in touch, Paper Planes. Our final set of questions come from Neva, lets see what she said." The American then began typing the link on the card out on the computer.

** "HIIIIIIIII!**

**ugh, some of the girls came to sleep over *headdesks* what a night. I feel for you iggy, I feel for you.**

***lifts head up again***

**hero- I still haven't got past that level by the way, and frankly I could care less right now...**

**gentleman- god dammit. I thought at least Kiku or Yao would have seen me, I honestly didn't expect you to. **

**Don't worry, the camera turned off before it got to show any of that. Unfortunately...**

**(*there is arguing in the background*)**

***headdesks* dear god not now**

**(*fighting gets louder*)**

**Ugh, shut up guys**

**(*still gets louder*)**

***fumes* excuse me for a moment *gets up and walks to the next room* GODDAMMIT YOU THREE I HAVE A F*CKING MAJOR HEADACHE AND IF YOU DONT SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE F*CK UP I WILL HURT YOU! AM I CLEAR?**

**(Sam: dude! not cool! Jane started it!**

**Jane: did not you bloody git!**

**Laun-chi: aiyaah!)**

***THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!***

***silence***

***walks back in***

**ah, I feel much better now. welp, see you guys next time~**

**Neva out!"**

The trio sat in silence for a couple of seconds, "Neva, remind me to never mess with you, dude." America nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I can see why you don't care about beating that level right now. I hope your headache gets better dude and your friends stop fighting!"

England slightly laughed, "You really do have some interesting characters over where you live, Neva. I'm also sorry that I was the one who spotted you, but not much gets past me." England smirked and kicked France back down as he was about to get up and leave. "Unfortunately? Really, how many of you really want Hero and I to be together, I'm seriously questioning everyone's bloody sanity."

France laughed as America grimaced at England's comment, "Dude, I don't care what they say. It'll never happen!" The Frenchman leaned over and whispered something into the other's ear which caused America to push him away. "_DUDE. NO._" The American shouted, causing England to flinch and France pouted, "But Hero~ I won't show you the gorgeous Blacklips if you don't do so~ It's just for the fans anyways, not like it'll mean anything~"

England raised an eyebrow and spun around in his chair to face them, "What might you two be talking about?" America glared at France, who had begun waving Blacklip's private letter to him from earlier. "Dude, Lover is blackmailing me, or whatever!" The American pointed to France and England shrugged. "Dude! Really? I _saved_ you from him!" England shrugged again, "And? I want to know what he's making you do."

America sighed, "Fine, I'll just do it then. He's curious how you would react to this." America stood up, pushed France out of the way, and kissed the top of the Brit's forehead, causing him to turn a bright red. "Git, get away from me!" England pushed America away from him and spun around in his chair and began banging his head against the desk and began chanting "I need an acid wash."

America regained his balance and ripped the letter from Blacklips out of France's hand and began tearing it open. He then took the letter out and began reading it and grimaced. ".. Blacklips is a guy? _DUDE_, you lied to me and you made me do _THAT_?" America glared at France then turned to the camera. "Thank you everyone for watching today, I'm about to go make some awesome Frog sandwiches." England and France quickly waved at the camera and the screen cut off.

* * *

><p><strong>A-Chan: Holy long chapter. Thank you everyone for sending in so many reviews! Next time I'll be more prepared and will hopefully have it up before 3AM. Thank you for reading! :D<strong>

**England: Bloody hell. :facedesk:**

**America: I can't believe that just happened..**

**A-Chan: Welcome to show business, boys!**

**England: Sod off. **

**A-Chan: Once we're done with the recipe part! Continue if you want, England's scone recipe is below here! Thanks again for sending in questions and please continue to do so! We're nothing without you guys and I love you all! Ciao!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A-Chan's Warning: I've never made scones before. I'm bloody using google and changing it up just a tad bit. Whoever does this, do tell me if it was good or not. I'm curious.<strong>_

**The Gentleman's Scone Recipe**

**You will need –**

**1 cup Sour Cream**

**1 Teaspoon Baking Soda**

**4 Cups All-Purpose Flour**

**1 Cup White Sugar**

**2 Teaspoons Baking Powder**

**¼ Teaspoon Cream of Tartar**

**1 Teaspoon Salt**

**1 Cup Butter**

**1 Egg**

**1 Teaspoon Pure Vanilla Extract ( Optional, used by The Gentleman )**

**And any fruit or chocolate. The Gentleman mainly uses chocolate in his scones, so that's what we will be doing. **

**First, preheat your oven to 350F then in a small bowl, mix the sour cream and baking soda together then set it to the side. In another bowl, mix together the flour, sugar, baking powder, cream of tartar, and salt. Once you do so, mix the butter in using a slicing method with your knife. Once the butter is cut into the mix, go ahead and stir in the sour cream mix and your egg and vanilla if you're using it until the batter is just moist. Then go ahead and add in either your fruit or chocolate. Once you finish doing that, you'll want to put your dough on a lightly floured surface and begin kneading it into a ¾ inch thick round. Now this recipe makes about a dozen scones, so you'll want to cut the round accordingly. Once you've done that, they're ready to go into the oven for about 15 minutes or until they're golden brown.**

**And that's how you make Gentleman Scones.**

"_**Like a boss, dude."**_


	10. Episode Nine

"Hello everyone," England waved at the camera, "Welcome to the ninth episode of Ask The Hero and The Gentleman. I'm The Gentleman and this is The Hero." England pointed to The American next to him, who was currently stuffing his face with hamburgers. "Hi-o everyone!" America exclaimed between hamburgers and waved quickly. "Fatass Hero over here couldn't last on his new diet for even a day." The Briton sighed, "Quite sad, is it not?"

America glared at England and threw a wrapped hamburger at him. "Dude, I'm just eating them so they don't go bad while I'm on my diet!" England quirked an eyebrow and threw the hamburger back at America. "You do realise that pigging out before you start the diet will only make it harder to lose weight, right? You're just adding on more weight."

The American waved his hand towards a pile of Flash cards. "Whatever dude, read the first question! We got stormed with them again!" England sighed, reached over, and picked the pile up and began shuffling through them. "Alright," England held onto one card and put the rest down, "Our first card comes from Blacklips, he wrote:"

**"You see what you guys get when you assume, all your fans are gals?**

**But I really would like to be referred to as a woman (That ain't weird is it?)**

**Gentleman, I'd thought you of all people would like MLP.**

**So... everyone, how's good are you at Metal Gear Solid? Ever get passed Sniper Wolf? Cause I have an evil idea. *insert evil laugh here***

**So Gentleman, on my way to the tulip cave, I couldn't help but see you, the Otaku, and the Lover walk into a strip club. I couldn't get in since I'm underage, but still... dude^.^**

**I am currently in my cave. Which has collapsed around me. I got 3 days worth of oxygen tanks and food with me. Then I will pass out, and if no one comes to help, I will die. Let's see how long, I'll last ^.^"**

"We should really just have people state their gender when sending in questions." England placed the Flash card on the desk, "I don't like it because my Unicorns aren't a big fan. They think it makes them come off as annoying and ignorant creatures. The only decent one is Twilight Sparkle."

America muffled his laugh with a hamburger, "Dude, you really are crazy. You don't like a show because _unicorns_ don't like it." The American shoved the hamburger into his mouth and beat his chest while swallowing it. "Anyways, I never got past Sniper Wolf, dude. I have like, game ADHD. But what's your idea?"

They paused for a few seconds and America spun in his chair with both of his eyebrows raised, "So, you went to a strip club?" England's face flushed and he glared at America, "Bloody git, the frog forced me to go. I also brought The Otaku with me for safety." England glared and America spun back around to face the camera, "Sure he forced you dude. Also, Blacklips, I'll come and save you once the show is over dude!" America punched the air rather excitedly. "Cause I'm the Hero!" England snorted and handed America a flashcard. "Thanks dude," America accepted the Flash card and read it, "This comes from Wolfie! It's another hologram dude! So awesome!" America pressed a button on the card and the Hologram appeared.

**"Okay? Are we good to go? FrUK, I need to read the manual for this thing... Oh! OH! Red light! That means we're on again!**

**Hey again! It's me, from the FUTURE!**

**Okay, so the Sealand thing didn't happen in the end, that's good because he's mean... apparently the only reason he took over the world was because of, and I quote, "that jerk, England" according to my sources, England locked him in a cupboard for a few hours...anyway!**

**To Hero: Burger King, McDonald's or KFC?**

**To Gentlemen: Sorry for upsetting you with my last question, buuuuuuuut i just wanted to know, for upsetting you, i will try and send some scones back in time, but I'm not too sure how well that'll turn out because they might become all...weird...and stuff... anyway, my question to you is, what are your thoughts on the pairings of USUK and FrUK?**

**Okay, so until next time! See ya!... Okay, how do I turn this thing off? Dammit...BEN! TELL ME HOW TO TURN THIS THING OFF! Oh, wait, I got it..."**

"Dude, Gentleman, isn't that child abuse? Locking a kid in a cupboard is seriously cruel!" America poked England's shoulder and England flicked the American's forehead. "I haven't done that," England lowered his voice, "yet." The Briton held back a smirk and the flashcard at the top of the pile began to play another hologram.

**"*reading manual* okay, and it should be on... omg, i got it!**

**So, I'm sending you another hologram message because i forgot to say something...thank you Hero for taking that thing my sister said about me and...toast...off facebook, you really ARE a hero!**

**Oh, and btw, I has your jacket *spins around and shows the number fifty on the jacket* and by "i have your jacket" I mean the jacket you are wearing this exact moment... heehee, see ya!"**

"Bloody hell, how did that one play by itself?" The Briton picked up the flash card and examined it. "Dude, I really don't know. How did Wolfie even get my jacket?" The American leaned over to look at the card with England. "Anyways, dude, I love all three but I'd have to pick McDonalds!" America leaned back and laughed.

England slowly put down the Flash card he had in his hand, "It's alright Wolfie, you don't have to worry about sending any scones." The Englishman smiled at the camera then leaned back in his chair, "Also, my thoughts on USUK and FrUK? I'm not a big fan of either to be quite honest. I don't think the _uke_ role suits me." England smiled devilishly at the camera.

"Dude, do I even want to know what that means?" America tilted his head and spun from side to side in his chair. The Briton shrugged, "Ask Japan tomorrow." America nodded, "Alright, I will. Anyways, thank you and you're welcome Wolfie! It was no problem, and of course I'm your Hero! I'm everyone's Hero!" America smiled, "Now onto our next set of questions! This one comes from Syd, she wrote:"

**"Hey guys!**

**Could you please call of the CIA and M16 guys who came to my house last night and tried to make me 'forget' any knowledge I had of you guys? Because they've been following me, for, like, 8 hours and it's starting to get annoying... Shieza! There they are! Bye guys! You're welcome for the stuff!"**

Both stared blankly up at the camera then America raised his hand slightly, "I'll tell them to leave you alone. You're not a threat or anything. Just tell them for now that Alfie said to leave you alone, Syd!" England slightly laughed, "Alfie? Bloody hell, why do you refer to yourself with such ridiculous names?"

America clapped England's back and laughed with him. "You're just jealous 'cause Artie doesn't sound as cool as Alfie!" The Englishman glared at the American then looked up at the camera. "Tell the M16 workers that Mr. Kirkland said to leave you alone." England leaned over and picked up another card, "Thank you Syd, now, this set of questions comes from Hari-Sama, she wrote:"

"**... Whatever floats your boat, dude. :P**

**Anyway, haaaaay˜ **

**About the instrument thing- I think that's cool. I'm in a musical family, so... I'm in concert band in school (where mah awesome French horn comes into play) and jazz band. Oh, and I guess orchestra after school counts, too.**

**Oh, that reminds me. Ignore the sudden change of subject.**

**I've been trying to get people to see rap in a different light lately. I mean, even if what they're talking about isn't great, it's what stood out as important to them while they wrote the song! And isn't that what all songwriters do? The music is epic, too! I'll admit- there are some suckish rap songs... But don't most genres have them, too?**

**Sorry. I encountered some racist pricks today and felt like ranting.**

**Anywho.**

**I tried making the Gentleman's scone recipe. It's in the oven. I hope I don't die. :D**

**I feel like I need to get into Dr. Who, but haven't had the time. Should I make the time? And have either of you guys seen Grey's Anatomy? It's my favorite American show.**

**˜Hari Sama"**

"Dude, Hari-Sama, _I Love Rap._" America leaned forward onto the desk, "Everyone should start thinking about the effort that went into writing a song before judging it." England nodded in agreement, "There are also quite a few horrible songs in most genres. People shouldn't base their opinion on a genre from one of those songs. But people are rather close-minded these days, aren't they?" England lifted his cup of tea and cupped it in his hands.

"Dude, I hope you don't get food poisoning." America grimaced at the thought of England's scones. "Like really dude, who puts vanilla and sour cream together? That's just sick!" England turned and glared at America, "You bloody love my scones and you know it." America covered his mouth and shook his head violently from side to side, "No way dude!" England sighed then sipped his tea rather quickly.

"Anyways, Hari-Sama, you need to make time and watch Doctor Who. It's a really good show; I think you would really enjoy it. I'm also sorry; I've never seen Grey's Anatomy. I've heard it's pretty good though." The Briton carefully placed his teacup down on the desk and America spun around in his chair, "I've never seen it either, the only things I've been watching lately are My Little Pony and Doctor Who."

"So Hero, you watch Doctor Who yet you don't watch Grey's Anatomy?" England quirked an eyebrow and America glared at him from the side, "Dude, it doesn't mean anything." A slight blush appeared across the American's cheeks, "Thanks Hari-Sama for your questions, please let us know that you're alive, dude!" America quickly picked up another Flash card and handed it over to England, "Here, this is from Vulcan, let's see how the proposal went." England sighed then grabbed the card and read it out loud.

**"Oh you guys~ *shakes head and chuckles***

**YOU CANNOT DENY L'AMOUR, NON? (i probably spelled dat wrong :/)**

**Obviously I said yes! Thank you Francis for your sage advice. I DID go with my heart. And now I'm in love! *aahhhh***

**(Francey came over last night and set me straight.) NO THANKS TO THE ENGLISH! **

**My goodness, but you all are invited to my wedding!**

**(think Sunflowers, lots and lots of sunflowers!)**

**I'll get you the deeds later!"**

"That French bastard!" The Englishman pinched the bridge of his nose, "I knew he was up to no good when he left the club. His French ass went over to go see Vulcan! How did he even get the bloody address? Vulcan, I hope you realise Ivan is psychotic." America leaned over and patted the now fuming England and smiled at the camera, "I hope everything works out well for ya, Vulcan! I can't wait to go to the wedding!" The American exclaimed and picked up another Flash card, "Thanks for filling us in Vulcan, now this comes from Madhatter! She wrote:"

**"I love it too! I simply can't put them in order, although personality wise I'm pinkie pie. Rainbow Dash is epic, all of them are. I like Spike he's so cute (mostly because I'm so obsessed with dragons), Anyway, so you're pretting much ok with the fact that even though it's for young girls alot of the fans are teens that's so awesome! That's the Raptor one right? No that's what someone compared with Swarm was going to look like. Looked it up! That looks so fun! I want to go! I keep myself up to date with the rollercoaster world and I really want to go on Ka. Why does America have all the best rollercoasters? No fair! But I do love the English ones too. (sorry I'm rambling) **

**Oh and Hero: Monster, Relentless or Coke?**

**AWW gentleman why not? It's unicorns, talking ponies, pegasus's and a load of other creatures that talk, what not to like?**

**Guess we'll have to wait and see on with Swarm, and why are you terrified? It's going to be so fun! (Yes I'm a complete rollercoaster maniac) hope it opens in time. Haven't heard much on Nemisis sub terra though, they're keeping it all hush hush like with Thirteen.**

**Rambling again, I'm sorry. So for a girl that has had brought tea bags from the shop and is the shops own brand what types of different tea would you suggest, and no way am I having American tea again, that stuff is gross, it tastes so weird.**

**So Froggy, but if you never cut your hair, doesn't it get split ends? Or do you give it a small trim to stop that? No way, tea far better than alcohol, I've never had much wine, and I don't like any of it unless it's Bucks Fizz, that's good stuff, I like that stuff**

**Hey Gentleman what would you say these three words describe? Cheese, wine and rubbish?**

**Oh and have any of you played Skyrim? Help me with the Frostbite spiders please, I hate those things! My worst fear ever spiders are!**

**Now enough of little me, man I wrote a lot! I'm sorry I rambled on a lot!**

**Thanks for answering and putting up with little mental me.**

**So Astala pasta!"**

"Hey Madhatter, I can see why you say you're like Pinky Pie! It's so awesome, I could read what you have to say all day, dude!" America smiled at the camera then sat up closer and slightly whispered, "Isn't The Gentleman like Discord? I think those two are exactly the same. Oh, and I also pick Coke, of course!" England was currently tracing the top of his teacup with his finger, slightly ignoring America. "And of course America has the best rollercoasters, dude! I know what fun is!" America let out a loud laugh and fell back in his seat, causing the Brit to kick his chair.

"Madhatter, when it comes to tea, I suggest you buy Yorkshire or Twinning's Earl Grey tea. Those are the two best ones I can think of at the top of my head." England lifted his teacup, held it up to the camera, and then placed it back on the desk. "I'm actually drinking a nice cup of Yorkshire Gold as we speak. Also, do stay away from American tea, it's a bloody disgrace and shouldn't even be called tea." England slightly hissed at the end and America sighed.

"American tea isn't bad; it's really good if you get it in the right places! How many times do I have to tell you that, dude?" England turned to face the American, "I'm not sure. I don't think I'll ever believe you when it comes to your '_tea_'." America began pouting, causing the Briton to roll his eyes and turn back to the camera. "When I hear those three words, I think of that French Bastard."

"The Lover is just always on your mind, isn't he Gentleman?" America laughed as his co-host tried his hardest not to ring his neck. "Anyways, when it comes to those Spiders, just use fire spells or dual wielded destruction spells! It should make dealing with them much easier." The American smiled at the camera and picked up another Flash card. "Thank you Madhatter for sending in your questions! Now this one comes from Paper Planes, they wrote:"

**"You guys actually helped me a lot :) I took your advice and I talked to some people and now I feel a little bit better but my friend, Canada (Its her hetalia name I don't want to use her real name (we use code names)) she is dating someone but likes someone else and she's angry at me and I don't know what to do..."**

"Let me take care of this one, Hero." England straightened up and looked at the camera as the American nodded next to him. "I'm glad we helped, Planes, but now about your friend? I suggest you sit her down and talk to her. If she's dating someone but likes another person at the same time, she really shouldn't be with the other person in the first place." England folded his hands in front of him and rested his head on them.

"But before doing that, I also suggest that you confront her about why she's mad at you. Things won't get better unless you two talk about it and work things out." England smiled, "I hope things get better between the two of you and I wish you the best of luck, Planes." The Englishman leaned over and picked up a new card. "Thank you for sending in your questions, now this next one is a video sent to us from NJ, NY, and VA." England typed the link in on the computer and the video began.

**"Va: is that thing on?**

**Nj: it should be...wait the little red light is on!**

***head wrapped up* so let's get on with it! Hi hero! Sorry to say but I can't join you for paint ball**

**Nj: can I kick Texas in the balls?**

**Va: can I push him of the roof?**

**Ehehe...sorry about them but the original 13 stick together, now q&a again!**

**Nj: I think so hero, every time I go I see 10 foot green people.**

**Thanks for hitting the frog uncle gentleman, and it's not incest if you where never really brothers you know!**

**Va: she has a point, but new question gentleman. Do you know how to get rid of ghost?**

**Louisiana says one is hanging around her**

**Nj: and she won't shut up about it.**

**I feel dizzy *holds head***

**Nj: I'll get your meds**

**Va: I hope Texas knows how to hide really well or else 12 states are coming for him *turns of camera*"**

America sighed, "I hope you get better soon NY, I'll be there to visit soon! We can also postpone the trip until you're better!" England patted the American's shoulder then turned to look at the camera. "No problem, NY. It was my pleasure. I also guess that's true, but wouldn't it still be somewhat wrong?" England's brows furrowed, "I suggest Louisiana cleanses her home and she should probably get an exorcism. Also, please don't try and perform the exorcism yourself, go to a professional."

"Dude, exorcisms? Like in the movies? That's creepier than NJ seeing trolls!" America popped up and stared at the Englishman, "What the hell are you exposing them to?" England blinked a couple of times, "They asked how to get rid of ghosts, I gave them an answer. Anyways," England turned away from the American, who was still staring at him, and handed him another flash card. "Thank you for the questions kids, and get well soon, NY." America took the flash card and typed the link in on the computer.

**"Sam: What up, homies! I'm Sam, this is Jane. But you guys can just call her teacup and me the sidekick! because every hero needs one, ain't that right dad?**

**Teacup: Didn't he tell your brothers and sisters not to call him 'dad' here? Bloody git, announce to the world who we are why don't you?**

**Sidekick: Ok! HI! IM WASHINGTON DC AND THIS IS LONDON!**

**Teacup: stupid git! I didn't mean that!**

**Neva: BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I TAKE YOU OFF THE AIR FOR GOOD! **

**Sidekick/Teacup: Yes mamn.**

***after she goes back to sleep***

**Teacup: *shivers* bloody hell she's scary**

**Sidekick: no kidding...**

**So anyway! Here's the questions she left:**

**"Hero- thanks, they are a strange bunch aren't they? Jane and Sam can't go two minutes without fighting. Annoys the hell out of me"**

**Sidekick: wait, what? Dude, not cool.**

**"Gentleman- speaking of pirates, what was your pirate days like anyway? All I know is the stuff that Jane told me"**

**Teacup: ok, now for our questions**

**da- I mean gentleman- I tried cursing someone last week *coughpariscough* and bloody Ivan popped up, why does he keep doing that? Am I doing something wrong?**

**Hero- why do you bug da- GENTLEMAN so much?**

**Sidekick: dude, Hero doesn't bug Gentleman.**

**Teacup: Yes he does.**

**Sidekick: Pff, Gentleman was the one who 'attacked' Hero a few episodes back**

**Teacup: *blushes* Bloody git...**

**Sidekick: anyway-**

**Gentleman- Y U NO COOK GOOD FOOD?**

**Hero- Florida has been bugging the crap out of me! Can you tell her to lay off? I have my own work to do...**

**Peace out~**

**Jane Kirkland**

**Samantha M. Jones"**

"They're just like us, Gentleman!" America smiled and spread his arms out, facing England. "Indeed, they are." England pinched the bridge of his nose, "Thank you Neva, Jane, and Samantha for sending in your questions." America nodded in agreement, "They aren't that bad Neva, you'll get used to them eventually. You got used to Gentleman and I, didn't you?" The American smiled and England banged his head against the desk.

The Briton lifted his head from the desk, "My Pirate days were absolutely amazing. I got to sail the ocean and discover new lands. It was really any adventurer's dream." England smiled, getting lost in his own thoughts. "Everyone feared me but respected me. I was known throughout the world as the best bloody pirate to ever set sail!" America then slapped his hand over England's mouth, smiling.

"I don't bug the Gentleman, Jane! He's the one who bugs me! Exactly what Sammy said, look at what happened a few episodes ago." England grabbed America's hand and removed it from his mouth. "You obviously didn't mind since the show is still going on, git." America snorted, "Yeah, you wish dude." England shrugged then looked up at the camera. "I'm not sure why Ivan always pops up when using certain curses. Maybe next time just send him on a plane to where she lives."

America raised an eyebrow, "Really? Dude, that's horrible. I don't think anyone deserves that. I say you should just send him back to Vulcan. There's really no need for that! Also, I'll tell FL to leave you alone while you're working, Sammy. Don't be too hard on her." England rubbed his temples, "Tell your kids that I do cook good food for once. Do you really just go home and bad mouth me to them?"

"No, dude, I don't have to do that." America flashed a smile at the Brit, "They've had your cooking and they've heard all the voice messages you've left on my phone!" England's eyes widened slightly, "Really? _Really_, Hero? Hurry up and read the next question, I don't feel like arguing with you right now. Thank you Neva, Jane, and Samantha for your questions." The Briton nodded at the camera and America picked up a new card. "This comes from 37, she wrote:"

**"*chews scone***

**Long episode is long...**

**Francis: ROTFLMFAO! (Wow... I am a true American (THAT'S NOT A BAD THING, OK)) Just... win. Pure win. **

**All: I have more than 90 songs on my phone. 2 Italian. 1 German. 9 English. 1 French. 8 instrumental. The rest are Japanese (I'm NOT a weeaboo). I can only speak English. American songs are OK, but I would honestly pick Vocaloid over "Top 40" any day. Is that weird?**

**Gentleman: *eats another scone* I don't know why people don't like your scones... And that's what really happened. You should probably know that USUK is the most popular pairing... even more than GerIta (which is CANON! (episode 41) and my OTP)**

**Hero: I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU LAST! Here's a hamburger to make you feel better (It's 2 Big Macs! I get food there for half-off because my sister works there!).**

**Bye ya'll!"**

America pulled out his phone and started to mess with it as England looked back up at the camera. "I honestly don't find that weird, it's good to have in interest in music from other countries. The different styles are rather nice and everyone has their own taste." England paused for a couple of seconds, "What's a weeaboo?" The Englishman turned and looked down at the American, who was busy pulling something up on his phone. "Hero, what are you doing?" England slightly tilted his head as America quickly held his phone up in front of the camera.

"Dude, I have almost every single vocaloid song I've found saved on my phone!" America slid his finger along the front of his phone, showing off his collection of MP3s and a loud bang could be heard as England's head hit the desk (yet again.) "Awesome, right 37?" America laughed and put his phone back into his jacket pocket. "Dude, thanks for the Big Macs by the way, I ate them this morning when A gave me the package! Totally makes up for putting me last." The American winked at the camera then turned to the Briton, who was slowly lifting his head off of the desk.

"I'm not sure why people hate my scones either, 37. So USUK is the most popular one, huh?" England looked to the side, "Nice to know that people really support us that much." America raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet. "Also, cannon? I take it that means that it's real? I always knew something was going on between Feliciano and Ludwig." America spun around in his chair, "Thanks 37 for sending in another card, dude! Also, thanks for telling us about GerIta!" America grabbed the next card from the pile and continued spinning. "This next card comes from Icicle, they wrote:"

**"Ahhhhhhhh~ You guys are awesome! **

**Wait... France is there too?**

**Sweet! I got a few questions (*cough*orders*cough*) for France =w= **

**Oh! And if you're a France fan, you have to skip this part, particularly since I'm bashing France, a lot, like, about the earth's weight... That's a lot... But I'll save it for last ^^ **

**For the Gentleman: Sadly, France was right when he said you can't say yourself when I asked you what's your favorite country, so answer it, without saying yourself... I love you man, but... Seriously =_=U. I'm wondering what makes British accents so... How should I say this? Awesome? **

**For the Hero: God eh~? I'm probably that 'cause the only things I have in common with England is: I hate France so much I wanna bash his face in, I like tea, and I like books :P Plus Paranormal Activity wasn't the creepiest thing I've seen, it's like the... 100th thing I saw, so it wasn't really that scary... So what's the creepiest thing you've saw and why? Also, what's the most delicious thing you ate, besides McDonalds?**

**Ohohoho~ time to bash France~**

**France: City of love? That's the most stupidest thing I've heard ya bastard!(I think I've been hanging out with Romano a little bit too much) plus, I should bash your head in for the numerous times you've flirted with women stupido!(yep, I've been hanging around Romano too much) You disgust me you frog! **

**Sigh, good, that's out of my system =w=**

**Hey England, do me a favor and bash France's head with a mallet will you? *gives mallet***

**I'm tired, bye guys... Toad..."**

"France actually isn't here right now, but I bloody love you for saying all of that, Icicle." England smiled, "When he watches this episode, he's going to be crying in his bloody room for an entire week." America stopped spinning in his chair and scratched the top of his head. "Dude, did you not even pay attention to the part Icicle wrote to me?" England paused for a couple of seconds, "O-Of course I did!"

"Alright then dude, well, go on and answer your questions!" America smiled and patted the top of England's head, causing the Briton to scoot away from the American. "Well, firstly, since you give me no choice, I'll just say America since he is my bloody co-host." England sighed a bit, "The British accent is just too damn irresistible, isn't it?" England ran his hand through his hair and America snorted in response.

"Dude, don't get too full of yourself. Anyways~!" The American scooted closer to the desk and looked up at the camera, "Did you just call the Gentleman the devil?" America began laughing and England looked at him, shocked. "That was great, dude! Oh, and dude, the creepiest thing I've ever say was _The Exorcism of Emily Rose_. That movie creeped the hell out of me!" America twitched at the thought.

America quickly snapped out of his petrified state, "Oh, the most delicious thing I've ever eaten has to go to the sushi I had at The Otaku's house!" England sighed, "I remember when my cooking used to be the best thing you've ever eaten." America glanced back at England, "Dude, really? That was so long ago, and I didn't have proper taste back then!" The Briton glared and threw a flash card at the American's face. The American rubbed where the card hit him then picked it up from his lap. "Thank you Icicle for your questions! The next set comes from XXxxNaRu-ChAnxxXX, they wrote:"

**"Hello there Naru here! I would like to start this off by saying that I hold a grudge against both of you and I guess the frog too... I am tired of everyone of you forgetting and in the Hero's case stepping over my home countr-erm I mean friend Matthew! Anyways~**

**Gentleman: Do you even know who Matthew is? I also am half Irish, and I would like to know if it's true that you have an Irish brother? I've heard rumors and I want to be sure.**

**Hero: What do you call Canadian bacon? I've moved from Canada to America (unfortunately) and I'm surrounded by retards! I just want to get out! Why are the school systems so retarted? By the way in Canada you are bought up to speak proper English, and French! Stupid Americans butcher it! **

**Frog: I don't really like you. I must admit however that your language is amazing. Merci.**

**Well, that's all for now! Until next time;)"**

"We're very sorry." The two both sighed and looked up at the camera. "I do know who Mathew is, I just tend to.. Mistake him for the Hero over here sometimes. The two do look an awful lot alike, don't you think so? Also, I do have an Irish brother and an Irish sister." England nodded at the camera then turned to America.

America slightly titled his head, "I just call Canadian bacon Canadian bacon. I know it's called something like Back Bacon there, right?" America put his hand to his chin, "Dude, it also depends what state you're in! Not all the schools are bad and we're currently working on making them better, so don't worry!" America straightened his head out and smiled. "And you guys are the one who butchered the English langu-" England covered America's mouth and the American continued to talk, making muffled noises. "Sorry about this git, I'm happy to see someone talking properly for once. Thank you for sending in your questions, Naru."

"Hero, here, read this." England grabbed a Flash card with his free hand and gave it to the American, lifting his hand away from his mouth. "Alright dude! This is from Pureh, they wrote:"

**"Greetings from England! I'm Pureh, but please, just call me Pure. **

**The Hero: why do you hang around The Gentleman all the time if you claim to not like him? A secret crush? :3**

**Also, why did your country butcher the English language? And why do your singers suck?**

**The Gentleman: How can you stand being around the Hero all the time? (no offence, Hero.) And have you ever been to Surrey, England? It's a wonderful place, so you should come."**

"Hey Pure, dude!" America grinned at the camera, "I hang out with the Gentleman because he's my friend. I don't like him most of the time, but I do love him!" America paused and a slight blush appeared on his face, "N-Not like that! You know what I mean!" The Britishman next to him eyed him and tried to hold back a smile. "My country did _not_ butcher the English language; it's just a different dialect!"

"That's one I haven't heard before." England raised an eyebrow and America let out an exasperated sigh, "I've said it before, Gentleman! Just not on camera. Also, not all of my singers suck. Sure, we've had some bad luck with Rebecca Black, but England is the home of Rick Astley." America spun in his chair and smiled at England, who began rubbing his temples again.

"I'm really not sure how I stand being around this git all the time, Pure. I'm really not. I'm going to need an aspirin after this." England stopped rubbing his temples and rested his head in one of his hands. "I've also been to Surrey, it was quite a while back though. Lovely place, I think I might go back and visit one of these days." England handed another flash card to America, "Thank you for sending in your questions Pure."

"Alright-y dude, this question comes from Xynostaph, they wrote:"

** "Aaaah, I found this a while back, and finally decided to send a letter in! But mostly for the English gentleman~**

**/giggles nervously**

**You see, I love what you guys are doing, and wanted to ask some questions myself!**

**First of all, to the lover;**

**Why must you grope the gentleman so much? Are you really that into him? Poor gentleman, being so horribly manhandled without consent! Shame on you! Though I do so love your country in the summer. Paris a night during June is simply breathtaking!**

**To the hero;**

**I must say, you are quite entertaining! Where do you get all of your energy? Especially when dealing with lover. I must know, since I know people just like that and feel like I have no energy led after I deal with their... Eccentric-ness. Any help would be much appreciated!**

**Finally, to my dearest gentleman;**

**You are by far a wonderful person, and it might sound strange coming from a stranger like me, but is it possible I might persuade you into a date? I find proper English a huge turn on, and the British accent makes it all the more desirable! Being half British myself, I am often told I slip Ito an accent when I become flustered. And I understand you might say no, so I won't mind if you do. With your sexy-adorable self, motto mention delectable accent, you must have hordes of willing lovers, am I right? **

**I do so hope to see a new episode soon, since I love the interactions between you guys! But just so you all know, I mainly watch for gentleman. And his accent~"**

England quickly buried his face in his hands, trying to hide the fact that he's 'as red as a tomato'. America burst out laughing and patted the Briton on the back. "Hey Xynostaph, I'm glad you find me entertaining, dude! I try my best." America flashed a grin at the camera, "I get all of my energy from helping people! And lots and lots of Coke." England lifted his head up slightly and let out a slight laugh. "Coke, really, are you a drug addict now?" America slightly glared down at England then burst out laughing, "Dude, I meant Coca-cola!"

England folded his arms on the desk, "That was rather nice of you Xynostaph, I never really hear things like that to be honest with you. Majority of people actually don't like me. Or at least that's what I thought." The Briton started poking the handle of his teacup. "I'm sorry I can't quite return your feelings, but I would like to meet you for dinner. Not as a date though. I just simply want to meet you, is all." England looked up at the camera and smiled. "I don't have hordes of lovers chasing after me, thank god, but I am currently walking after someone right now."

America grabbed the last flash card and handed it over to the Briton, who was beginning to zone out in thought. "Thanks Xynostaph for sending in your letter, dude!" America smiled at the camera and England took the new flash card, "Ah, so this is our last letter. This comes from HallowsEveDays, they wrote:"

**"Hello, you can call me Hallows. **

**I've been watching for a while and I decided to ask a few questions since I'm having a little trouble with finding a answer:**

**How do you know if someone likes you? Or if you like someone? I'm usually not good with things like this because I'm a bit shy...**

**Now for something completely different.**

**Have you guys ever heard of Americana Dawn? If you haven't, here's the link: .com/ What do you guys think about it?"**

"Hey Hallows," America cheered, "It's sometimes hard to tell when someone likes you. People can react differently. Like sometimes, people are mean to the ones they like because they don't understand their feelings completely, or they could get completely flustered around them." England nodded in agreement. "Agreed, and you can usually tell when you like someone by paying attention to your own body. Like most people associate a heart beating rapidly to liking someone."

England paused for a few seconds then continued. "Blushing is also a common sign to when someone likes another person or when you like that person." America nodded and typed the website link on the computer and began reading the screen. "Dude, this game looks really cool!" America pointed to the screen, "Look Gentleman! The main character, he looks like me! His name is even Alfred!" America started bouncing up and down in his chair,

"What has this bloody world come to?" England rested his forehead against his hand and let out an exasperated sigh. "Dude, there's even a character named Arthur! And Francis! Dude! It comes out on my birthday, I want it!" England muttered something under his breath then looked up at the camera. "Thank you everyone for sending in your questions for the Hero and I to answer and we look forward to answering more tomorrow. Don't forget that our special co-host tomorrow is Kiku Honda, or The Otaku. Have a great day everyone, bye!" England waved and America leaned back in his chair, waving and the recording came to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>A-Chan: Thanks for reading everyone! Sorry this is late, I barely had time to write during the day and thank you for sending in all the questions and reviews! <strong>

**England: That was rather long..**

**America: Again.**

**A-Chan: Which is good! Right? Oh, and Emy-chan, I hope your okay! That wall must have really hurt, I've done things like that before. Also, you don't have to thank me, silly. Thank you for putting up with me! All of you! w**

**Just a side note, France will answer questions that were sent in today next time he's co-hosting. Gomenne OTL and I also want to thank you guys for sending in questions all week long. ;w; It means a lot to me, I had no idea people would really keep sending questions in for Iggy and America to answer. You've all made this fangirl extremely happy. I love you all and again, this is nothing without you, so thank you again! Also, did you people really make those scones? If so, how does vanilla taste with the sour cream? That is what's stopping me from making it.. So.**

**Anyways, ciao guys! w**


	11. Episode Ten

**Warning- Violence + Sexual Content. .. Language too.**

* * *

><p>America waved at the camera, "Hey you guys! Welcome to the tenth episode of Ask The Hero and The Gentleman!" England gave a slight wave, his other hand holding onto his teacup. "Kiku, would you like to introduce yourself?" England gestured his hand towards Japan, who sat in the middle of the two. "<em>Konnichiwa<em>, my name is Kiku, but I will be going by The Otaku." The Japanese man bowed, "I look forward to answering your questions today."

America handed Japan a few flashcards and smiled, "Alright dude, now, you should know what to do!" Japan nodded and cleared his throat, "This first set of questions comes from Xynostaph-san, they wrote:"

**"Aaaaaah...! You actually answered!**

**/waves hand in front of face while blushing**

**That made my morning! **

**To the hero;**

**Coke? I should try that. But I'm not a big soda fan... I'm proud to say I**

**drink tea mostly, both green and black varieties. I happened upon a tea chain**

**called teavana, and they have a marvelous selection! They even have teas that**

**are like coffee, with natural caffeine in it! You should give it a try!**

**To gentleman;**

**R-R-Really? Ah, I would love dinner! And how dare you say people don't like**

**you! What's not to like? I find your mannerisms and outbursts endearing! It's**

**quite sweet, if I dare say. And you are interested in someone? Ah! My heart**

**skips a beat at hearing that! I'm glad there is someone you fancy! Love is a**

**wonderful thing after all!**

**/sighs happily**

**If you need my help with love, let me know! Perhaps we could discuss it over**

**dinner? **

**Ah! I have gotten of track, do forgive me! My question I wanted to ask is if**

**you would tell me where I may acquire a familiar similar to flying mint bunny.**

**I've seen them once or twice(though none are as adorable as yours) but when I**

**ask as to where they obtained them, the Erwin acts like they have no idea what**

**I am talking about! It is like they can't see them, even when I point them**

**out! Am I crazy? I hope not...!**

**To the otaku;**

**I have one simple question for you darling! Do you happen to have any**

**doujinshi of a certain couple on this show that I may acquire? I would pay**

**anything you wanted!**

**I do hope you keep up your lively show! I find it surprisingly insightful, not**

**to mention extremely entertaining!**

**Until next time dearies!"**

"Hey Xynostaph! Thanks for sending in your questions! I'll be sure to try that tea, after the show, I'll send the Gentleman out to go pick some up for me!" America flashed a smile at the camera then turned around to face the blushing Brit. England coughed a couple of times into his hand then looked up at the camera. "Most people don't like cooking or eyebrows." The Briton laughed nervously, "Love is rather nice at times I suppose, but not when they don't get the hint. I would enjoy discussing such things when we go out for dinner. When are you free?"

Japan tapped his watch, "Gentleman-san, please hurry up, we'll run late." The Englishman nodded towards the Japanese man, "Right, sorry. Xynostaph, you're not crazy. Most people are tainted and can't see the wonderful creatures. I suggest next time you see one you go over and talk to it. I found Flying Mint Bunny in the forest and we began chatting. Now we're the closest of friends." England nodded and America tried to hold back a laugh.

"Well, Xynostaph-san, I have a few Doujinshis with me as we speak." The Japanese man bent down and picked up a fairly large box from under the table. "I'll send you one for free and anyone who messages about them will receive one as well. Even when I'm not here." Japan tore open the box and held up two USUK doujinshis. "I brought USUK, FrUK, and some GerIta." The Japanese man smiled as both England and America reached into the box.

"Really dude? I'm not sure if I should feel violated or not." America quirked an eyebrow, picked up a USUK doujinshi and started flipping through it, a slight blush appearing on his face. "Really sick dude, but you drew me awesomely." Japan nodded towards the American, "I'm glad you like it, Hero-san. They're still not as good as the real thing though."

America and England both stared at Japan, making a confused face. "Bloody hell are you talking about, Otaku?" Japan lifted up the box and put it back under the desk then sat back down. England stuffed the USUK doujinshi he grabbed into a bag and the Japanese man watched him, smiling. "You'll find out soon, Gentleman-san." The Englishman quirked a brow and America spun around in his chair, reading the Doujinshi he grabbed.

Japan shuffled through the flashcards he has and grabbed a new one, "Thank you Xynostaph-san for sending in your questions, the next card is a hologram sent by Wolfie-san." The Japanese man hit a button on the card and a hologram began playing.

**"Okay dude, I'm getting used to this hologram thing, so hopefully I won't blow you guys up, or something like that.**

**Gentlemen, seriously? You don't think uke suits you? It suits you, after all, you can't spell uke without UK! Anyway! My question to you is, if you had to change one thing about Britain, or just England in general, what would it be?**

**Hey Hero! Right, I have your jacket because you gave it to me when I was about five...duh...but my question to you is what is your opinion on the band Queen? Because they are legends, even now (yes, I live in England...I am quarter Scottish, which explains the ginger hair *points to hair*)**

**And I have a question to both of you! What is your opinion on your Nyotalia characters?**

**Okay, Gentlemen, I tried sending the scones over, but the past rejected my parcel and it's lost in the time space continuum as we speak, so if it starts raining scones, blame me!**

**Best wishes from the year 2100!**

**See ya!"**

"Otaku, uke is the submissive one, is it not?" England leaned back in his chair and looked over at the Japanese man next to him. "It is, Gentleman-san." Japan nodded towards England and the Brit crossed his arms. "Now see, I just refuse to believe that I'd be submissive. Bloody hell, I used to be a pirate. Anyways, if I could change something about England, I would make my country bigger. Bloody hell, Florida is bigger than my entire country." England let out an exasperated sigh then both him and Japan turned to look at America, who was still reading the USUK doujinshi.

The Briton cleared his throat, causing the American to look up. "Wha? Oh, dude, is it my turn? Awesome!" America bent the page he was reading and closed the doujinshi then looked up at the camera. "Well dude, I wouldn't know that. I'm sorry!" America flashed a grin at the camera, "Also, I love Queen! Have you heard My Fairy King? That's one of my favorite songs from them! Then of course, I love We Will Rock You, We Are The Champions, and Another One Bites The Dust."

America reopened the Doujinshi and went back to reading it. England furrowed his brows and sighed. "My opinion on my Nyotalia character? Bloody hell, she looks nothing like me. I want to know what happened to my _amazing _eyebrows." America snorted and England glared at him. "That's not completely true, Gentleman-san. She does have your eyes. I personally like my Nyotalia me." Japan slightly smiled then looked over at America. "What do you think of your character Hero-san?" America raised his hand, holding up one finger. Then a loud crash could be heard coming from the other side of the room and A, Flying Mint Bunny, and Tony in and out the left side of the frame.

"Dude! What was that?" America pulled his head up from the Doujinshi and looked towards the three (Or should I say two) that were out of frame. "Someone shot at us!" Tony yelled from across the room. "What?" America and England both yelled and America quickly jumped out of his chair. The second the American did so, another shot came from the window and shot out the camera.

The screen returned a few seconds later, all six of them bunched into a rather small corner. "Sorry about that, dudes!" America waved towards the camera and smiled. "Someone decided to start having some target practice and began shooting at us. Japan managed to save our SD card and let us borrow his camera!" Japan nodded his head, "It was no problem Hero-san." A poked England's shoulder and handed him a stack of cards. The Briton smiled and nodded, taking the cards from her. "A thankfully had backups of all the cards, so now we can go back to answering questions." America nodded, "Alright dude, well, thanks Wolfie for sending in your questions!" The Englishman cleared his throat while pulling out a new flash card, "This comes from Hari-Sama, she wrote:"

** "Um, hi. This is Win, Hari Sama's friend. **

**You might be wondering why I'm here.**

**Well... -looks back at Hari Sama, who is having a rave moment to 'Super Bass'- She ate some weird scone-looking things. And now she's gone insane. **

**Hari: BAD WIN, STEALING MY INTERWEBS. I've stolen my DS back, and I am currently running for my life to the nearest Wendy's. Crap, I'll have to make this quick.**

**Yeee, I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels that way about rap. Who's your favorite? :D At the moment I like Nicki Minaj.**

**Whaaaat? That's it. With this review, I send you the complete box set of Grey's Anatomy. It will self-destruct if not watched all the way through as soon as it arrives. -evil cackle-**

**Win: She's insane, don't fall for it! She's trying to take over the world! With Baconators! I blame Canada!**

**... Oh, yeah, and England's scones.**

**Hari: AND I SHALL SUCCEED, COMMONERS! AS RULER OF THE UNIVERSE, I DECLARE THAT EVERYONE SHALL BE DRAWN CLAMP STYLE!**

**Win: ENGLAND, WHAT HAVE YOU DOOONE!**

**-explosion-**

**˜Hari Sama"**

"Hey there Hari-Sama and Win, dude can you pick me up some food at Wendy's?" America laughed, "I personally like Lil' Kim, Eminem, and 50 Cent. Nicki is cool too! I just don't like that her and Lil' Kim are having a feud right now." The American sighed. "Wouldn't it be cool if they had a duet? Also, is that what that explosion was this morning?" America slowly turned his head towards A, who was slowly inching out of frame.

"I'll go out to the store and pick up Tea and Grey's Anatomy." England pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm also not taking the blame for this; I just hope I'm safe when Hari-Sama takes over the world. I did give her the recipe for the wonderful scones she seems to have gotten high off of." The Briton smiled and patted Flying Mint Bunny, who was now lying in his lap.

"Dude, why are you petting the air?" America tilted his head and Japan grabbed the next Flash card. "Git, I'm petting Flying Mint Bunny." America raised an eyebrow and Japan bowed, "Thank you Hari-sama and Win-san for sending in your questions. We highly appreciate it. This next set of questions comes from Madhatter-san, who wrote:"

"**I haven't got to that part yet since I've only gotten into it recently. I more or less see The Gentleman as Twilight Sparkle since both of them are into books and magic. Seriously? You like hearing from little me?**

**True but you did ruin the epic entrance and queue line to Duelling Dragons. Ok it was to fit the Harry Potter surroundings but seriously, that was one of the first roller coasters I went on, and now the awesome entrance is gone. I refuse to call it Dragon Challenge either, no way in hell will I ever call it that.**

**Also Hero I looked onto rcdb and saw that nearly att the rides that have a Wild Mouse track layout look exactly the same as the each other apart from colour, track colour and the theme and possibly the speed, but maybe only slightly. Doesn't it get a little boring?**

**And to both of you: I hide a lot of my true feelings because I was picked on a lot at secondary school, (in you're case hero High school) which was about two years ago, but whenever something happens to me or I do something wrong I beat myself up over it, not physicality, just calling myself names and putting myself down. How do I at least tone this down so I'm not putting myself down over the tiniest of things?**

**Gentleman: Are there any dragons in England, if so what type of dragons are there? I have a complete love for dragons because they have been in my life since I was a child and to properly see one would be amazing! *eyes twinkling***

**What would you guys call an accent that goes from a normal British (not posh or anything) to a really posh British accent to an American accent and then back again? Believe me, this switches a lot and some have said I sound American, when I slip into the American accent though.**

**I've heard a lot of those tea's because of adverts but never tried them, I will have to one day. Yes Hero, American tea is horrible, we bought some when in Disney (or was it Universal?) in Florida and it was disgusting, that was not tea.**

**Yes Gentleman on of the people on Mock The Week said "three words to describe France"**

**And Hero it's not very helpful when they are your worst fear and one of them lunges out of the dark at you when you knew it was coming. use the shout Fire breath on enimes, and I use my restoration spells and have a Elven Mace (is that spelled right?) that has gotten me pretty far, slow yes, but it gets the job done. But the Frostbites? *shudders* I will never get used to them, their horrible, and killing dragons? NOOOOOOO! I don't want to! How will I ever get over that fact of I have to kill dragons? How do you do it Hero? I know you don't believe in dragons, but they are far too awesome and majestic to kill!**

**Look at! *looks at the writing* God don't I waffle on **

**Hero one more thing Spiderman or Harry Potter? (the rides in Universal Orlando)**

**Anyway, enough of me going on, you have more important things to do than listen to me rambling.**

**See ya later!"**

"Hey Madhatter!" America smiled at the camera and crossed his legs. "I guess I can see The Gentleman dude as Twilight Sparkle, but you need to watch more episodes!" The American laughed slightly as England shot a glare at him. "Also, what happened with Dueling Dragons wasn't my fault! Universal thought it would fit better and I don't care for the design either." America poked his pointer fingers together. "Also, also, I guess it could get a little boring if you kept riding the tracks over and over again, but dude, if you take a break, they're still fun!"

"Madhatter, I would suggest you do some self-praising exercises. For example, make a list of at least ten things you love about yourself." England put his hand up to his chin and the other two nodded in agreement. "I also suggest you talk to some of your friends, ask them what they like about you, Madhatter-san." America slung his arm over Japan's shoulders and the Japanese man froze. "Yeah dude, what Japan said! I could even point out a few things!" America smiled and continued, "You're extremely smart, you're pretty awesome for being into Rollercoasters and My Little Pony, and you have great taste in games!"

England nodded, "I hope that helped, we aren't professionals. It means a lot that you asked us that." The Briton flashed a quick smile. "The last time I saw a Dragon was at Saint Leonard's Forest. It was a Serpent Dragon, to be exact. Rather nice fellow, I haven't seen him in ages though." England rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes. "I'd also say that was pretty common. Everyone speaks differently and we all pronounce words different. A over here slips into a different accent from time to time as well. So you're not alone on that."

America sighed, "I guess you just have to be raised drinking it my tea, huh dude?" The Englishman furrowed his brows, "Hero, you weren't raised drinking that kind of tea. At all. I don't know _how_ you came up with that bloody crap you call tea in your country." America rolled his eyes, "Dude, you're so annoying. Moving on, Madhatter, when you have to kill the dragons, just remember that you're going to be saving people by doing so! That's what I always do! I also understand your pain when it comes to those spiders. I'm scared of those stupid Draugr. They're just creepy!" The American twitched slightly, "Oh, and Spiderman all the way dude! Love that ride!"

Japan took out another flash card, "Thank you Madhatter-san for sending in your questions. We highly appreciate it and look forward to hearing from you again!" The Japanese man quickly bowed and gave a slight smile. "Our next set of questions comes from Don't trust me, they wrote:"

**"HEEEEEEYYYYY!**

**My foot hurts **

**I STEPPED ON A NAIL :D (smiley!)**

**Anyway, I have decided to change my letter name... to my middle name...**

**Skary!**

**Don't ask...**

**It was my Russian grandmother's idea.**

**(Mostly cuz I'm an albino with BLACK hair and RED eyes)**

**Completely impossible for doctors to say isn't it but I am ALIVE I am breathing proof! But still my foot hurts...**

**DAMN NAILS**

**Anyway, I'm pretty sure you guys haven't met me before because i'm supposed to be a secret... **

**Im...**

**DAMMIT I hate it when I can't tell things... annywaay**

**Mother Russia says Hi and So does Father Prussia**

**DON'T ASK"**

"Mother Russia?" England shivered at the words, "I can't imagine him being a mother. Even though he does refer to himself as that." America and Japan both nodded in agreement. "That's very interesting, Skary-san." Japan poked his cheek, "I thought Albinos were all white with red eyes. You should also get your foot checked out, nails can be dangerous and filled with bacteria. We wouldn't want you to get an infection." America nodded in agreement, "Yeah dude, that would be bad if you got an infection there! Anyways, tell your Ma and Pa we all said Hi and thanks for sending in the letter!" America smiled and Japan handed America another flash card.

"Alright dude," America accepted the card from Japan, "This next set of questions comes from Vulcan, they wrote:"

**"Hey dudes!**

**Check it! I had party yesterday and now I'm sleeeeeeeeeeepy... (MARDI GRAS!) To bad you didn't make it. I sent u invites with Francy pants, but only he came! (I has chocolate hangover. Vulcans get those occasionally). And before the party I had a string duet at the local solo and ensamble contest (Violas forever!) I had a busy day Saturday!**

**OK! Enough about me, ~QUESTION~TIME~ **

**Francey-pants: Don't ever get drunk at my house again, got it? *waves hands* See this? Its a purity ring. I'd like to keep it until the wedding. *sigh* Just don't drink to much ok?**

**Hero: Which do you like better? Coffee or beer? I personally like coffee, seeing that I'm underage and all. **

**Gentleman: Have you ever had sweet tea? It's actually really good!**

**Here's my coffee song! I wrote it myself! ENJOY~**

**MMMM~YAH! COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE! **

**DRINK IT DRINK IT BLACK! **

**DRINK IT DRINK IT BLACK!**

**Grab a cup, fill it up,**

**Drink it down, this blackish brown**

**liquid stuff, Had enough?**

**NU UH!**

**MMMM~YAH! COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE! **

**BYE BYE MAH PEEPS!"**

"Dudes, did you get invites?" America leaned over and looked at the other five, who all shook their heads no. "I bet Frog face stole them. We're sorry we didn't make it Vulcan, but we're glad you had fun." England gave a faint smile at the camera. "Oh, and Coffee dude, I'm underage as well!" America cheered, causing both England and Japan to start laughing. "What? It's true, check my ID! I'm 19."

"Git, you're not fooling anyone. You're at least 520, they all know already!" England choked out, still slightly laughing. "Hey, I'm still younger than you dude! You've been around since the 5th century!" America shouted, slightly glaring at England, who was still busting a gut. "No, I'm bloody 23, check my ID!" The Englishman started turning red in the face. America then reached across Japan and slapped the back of England's head.

Japan looked over America's back and smiled at the camera. "I liked the song, Vulcan-san, and I look forward to hearing from you again. _Arigato_ and _sayonara_." Japan bowed, smacking his head into America's back, causing the American to drop, his mid section laying in Japan's lap and his head on Flying Mint Bunny, who in turn, bit him. "Good Bunny." England pet Flying Mint Bunny as America jumped up, yelling profanities and holding his nose, which is where Flying Mint Bunny bit him.

"F*cking limey." Tony began chanting, glaring at England, who ignored him. "May I read the next question?" Japan held up the next flash card, "Yes, yes. Go on." England nodded at him and Japan nodded back. "This set of questions comes from 37-san, she wrote:"

**"Hello~!**

**Hero: Dude… You're like, 10 times as awesome as you were before! I LOVE Vocaloid! I would ask you what your favorite song is, but that's kinda hard to chose. Well, I guess my favorite (at the moment. It changes a lot) is "The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku". She sings so fast! And have you heard of Ackuno-P (or something like that) AKA mothy? He wrote the 7 deadly sins songs, the Story of Evil, The Clockwork Lullaby series, and like 20 other songs. That man is a GENUIS!**

**Gentleman: I'm actually a fan of UKUS myself... Yeah, I watched with Hungary when Germany said that he loved Italy. He said it in German, but that still counts!**

**I have to go buy shoes now! Bye!"**

"Haha! You hear that Gentleman, I'm ten times more awesome now!" America laughed and pointed at the Briton, "Hey 37, thank you!" The American sat back in his spot and smiled at the camera, his nose slightly swelling. "My favorite song right now is Anti The Infinite Holic. Also, Akuno-P is amazing! I love the Seven Deadly Sin series and all of his other works!" Japan smiled, "37-san, I will send you one of my Doujinshis! Also, please tell Hungary-san next time you see her that she needs to watch The Hero and The Gentleman. She will love one of the episodes."

"What do you like so much about USUK, 37?" England quirked an eyebrow, "Anyone else, feel free to answer that. Have fun shopping for shoes, 37 and thank you for sending in your letter." England picked up a flash card, "This one is from Naru, they wrote:"

"**Well that's fine I guess, I am currently living on Maine which sucks... At least try to not mistake Matthew anymore? I hear it upsets him.**

**Gentleman: I enjoy your tea and all, but I just can't stomach your food. Sorry but it's just not what I'm into. I have never had any sweet foods, are any English desserts good?**

**Hero: Do you have any specific sports teams you favour? Or do you watch them all? **

**Frog: I'm just going to call you frog for lack of a better name. I don't feel like calling you Francis.**

**Oh, and by the way I'm going on a trip to Norway, England, France, Spain, and Italy within the next year. Any suggestions on places to visit?"**

"We will try our best not to mistake Matthew from now on, Naru." England continued to pet Flying Mint Bunny, "As for English desserts, we of course have scones. I'll also suggest you try some of our puddings or pies. For the pies, I suggest a classic like Lemon Meringue and for the pudding, Spotted dick is pretty good."

America quickly covered his mouth, "Gentleman, dude, is it _really_ called that?" The American tried his hardest to hold back the laugh as the Englishman glared at him, "Yes, it is. If anyone is interested, I'll happily post a recipe next episode. Don't judge it by it's name." England turned to face the camera and smiled, America still struggling to not laugh.

America removed his hand from his mouth and smiled, "Dude, being that I'm from New York, I kind of favor New York teams like the Giants and all that. But the rest of them I love equally! Baseball and Football are my favorite sports by the way." England let out an exasperated sigh, "Rugby is much better than that garbage you call football."

"Whatever dude," America glared at the Briton and Japan got on his knees to block the two from looking at each other. "We can't have lovers fighting; it would cause my Doujinshi sales to go down." The Japanese smiled at the Briton, "Are there any places you'd suggest Naru-san go to in England, Gentleman-san?" England paused for a couple of seconds then looked at the camera, "I'd suggest Canterbury if you're into history more so than anything else. You could also go to Salisbury to see Stonehenge." England slightly smiled. "I'm not sure about the other countries though, especially not France."

"I went to Venice once with Feliciano-san, it was really nice. Italians are really friendly." Japan bowed, "Thank you Naru-san for sending in your questions, we highly appreciate it and look forward to hearing from you again." Japan picked up a new flash card and handed it over to America.

The American cleared his throat, "This next set of questions is from Life-Sized Duplicity, who wrote:"

"**'Eya~! Duppi here, with a whole hecka-lot of questions. **

**To the Lover :: Hello France. I've never been a particular fan of yours, but I'm beginning to respect what you stand for. Besides, we both have the pervert sense in common~ Anyway, do you have any tips on learning different languages? I'm running myself ragged learning about six at the same time. And Belarusian is goddamn difficult.**

**To the Gentleman :: ...I have no idea what saved you from the divine retribution I was planning to deal out to you, but something did. *** **coughcoughthefactthatI'mgoingSealandonyoucoughcough * But HOW. How on EARTH could you leave abandon poor Sealand out in the middle of the ocean, you dim-wit? You're so mean to him, and I'm almost positive he still secretly idols you. *sigh* ...at least the person I call England lets me sleep on her shoulder all day.**

**And don't even try to say a goddamn thing about my English; I'm American, I'll type however the frick I feel like it.**

**(( I swear to God I'm not normally this mean. ))**

**To the Hero :: Greetings, Hero! I live in a very small town in California. Even the people who live here forget about it...but hey, the wine's great, and I get paid a decent bit for entertaining at private parties, so I can't complain. And I did not mean that in a sexual way. Anyways, for the question. The Revolutionary War is usually known as the biggest milestone in US history, yes? But what about the War of 1812? I believe it's the war that truly forged the nation. However, it nearly led to the downfall of your brother, Canada. (If you say 'who', I will snark your ass off so hard...) How would you feel if he had indeed ceased to exist at that time?**

**Sorry for the length of the questions, and sorry for being a bitch, England, but I needed to yell at you.**

**-Duppi"**

"Hello there Duppi," England slightly coughed, "Sealand secretly idolizing me? I don't believe that at all. You also try raising your little pest of a brother. He was the one who went ahead and declared himself his own country, anyways." America furrowed his brows, "Dude, you abandoned him before he even decided to do that." The Briton shrugged and grabbed the Doujinshi that America finished reading earlier and began flipping through it. "Also, dude, there's another England? Where's this one hiding?"

America flashed a bright smile at the camera, "California dude, really? I love that place! I at least visit the vineyards once a month to see how things are going. You also didn't have to worry about me taking it like that, dude." America's smile soon started fading. "About the war of 1812.."

The American tilted his head slightly, "Dude, if my brother disappeared, I wouldn't know what to do." America frowned, "I know I mess with him a lot, and it comes off that I don't care, but he's like, my rock." Japan reached forward and patted the American's shoulder. "Matty's always there for me and I'm always there for him, we're brothers. From now on, I'll try and treat him better!" America smiled, "I am the Hero after all and Heroes don't pick on their brothers!"

"Thank you for your questions, Duppi-san. We highly appreciate it and we look forward to hearing from you again!" Japan bowed, removing his hand from the American's shoulder. England looked up from the doujinshi and picked up a flash card. "The next set of questions comes from Hallows, who wrote:"

"**Hey! It's me Hallows.**

**Thanks for answering my question! But now I have to wait till Tuesday when I see him again and see if he reacts differently towards me and everyone else... oh, well. **

**I guess I'll continue with this same question and ask you guys how you react to people you have a crush towards. **

**To the Hero: I'm glad you liked Americana Dawn! I've seen some previews on Youtube and I really can't wait to see it. By the way, are you into Gameboy games? Its not one of course, but it reminds me of one.**

**To the Gentleman: Which is your favorite Doctor in Doctor Who? I think Matt Smith is a pretty awesome Doctor. Also, why do you think England gets an alien attack every Christmas in the Doctor Who Universe? I haven't seen every Christmas special, but from the ones I have seen it seems like it.**

**To the Otaku: Can you give me some good tips on how to draw anime? I'm not bad but I think some tips would lead to some more improvement. Also, what do you think about your new nickname for this series? Isn't Otaku a negative term in Japan?"**

"Hello Hallows, firstly, when you see your crush, I say act nice towards him." England smiled, "The simplest of things can help clue the person in on the crush. If that's what you want, anyways." Japan nodded in agreement, "Hallows-san, you could try complementing him every now and then as well. Like nice shirt or shoes. As Gentleman-san said, the simplest of gestures clue the person in on the crush."

"I'm not sure if that would work, guys." America scratched the back of his head. "That's because you're an oblivious git." England muttered, returning to the doujinshi. "That's not nice dude! Anyways, Hallows, I love the look of Americana Dawn! I read the creator's blog and they posted a picture of a fuzzy caterpillar then compared it to Arthur's eyebrows. Did you see that? I showed the Gentleman, too. He almost ki-" America paused as a rolled up doujinshi hit him hard on the head. "-lled me. The game reminds me of the first Final Fantasy to be honest with you." America glared at England then returned to looking at the camera. "But it does look like it should be on the gameboy. I can't wait for it to come out!"

"My favorite Doctor on Doctor Who? That's a tough one, but it's between William Hartnell and Christopher Eccleston." England rested his head in his hands, "I always loved the First Doctor, and when the show came back in 2005, I thought the Ninth Doctor was the perfect one to come in and start the series off again. I also hate to admit this but," England inhaled rather deeply, "I've never seen a Doctor Who Christmas Special. I've always been out and about when they aired and I never manage to make the time to catch up on them."

"I'd be happy to post send in a slight guide, what I suggest you do right now is study the drawings in anime or manga and experiment with the different drawing styles." Japan nodded, "Next episode, please send it what you need help with and I'll send a short guide to Gentleman-san and Hero-san. Also, I don't mind. I know that they don't really mean any harm by it and that most people in other countries take it positively." Japan smiled, "But feel free to call me by another nickname of Kiku."

"Thanks Hallows dude for sending in your questions! We appreciate it!" America picked up the next flash card, "This next set of questions comes from Blacklips, they wrote:"

"**CURSE YOU SLOW/CRAPPY INTERNET**

**Dudes, I hired a sniper to take shots at you all during the course of the next show. hope you can all dodge.**

**I have sent my Lens of truth. Hero will be able to see all of Gentleman's friends with this for 15 seconds. 4 days if he plays the song of storms while using it. He won't be able it hear though, since I lost my stone of agony.**

**NEWS flash: Blonde handsome man save a 2 year old girl from a cave. Ass. you saved the wrong child! but not to worry. Monkey came back and saved me.**

**So, I wanted to make some scones, but I'm not allowed to use the oven. I always get burned in some way (the last time involved ice cold water). So I was sad, but then I went to HEB for some carrots, and I saw them there! So I bought, I tasted, I hated at first, but then as I continued to eat them, I started to like them.**

**So I saw Kiku's version of Romeo and Cinderella (Japan and salt), and I gotta say. That much salt's unhealthy. Next we're probably gonna have Alfred and Burgers singing Magnet."**

All five of them glared at the camera (A has officially left the frame!). "So that was you who sent the dude to shoot us." America's eye twitched, "Dude, if you did that cause I saved the wrong person, I'm sorry. I didn't know that there were so many Tulip caves that collapsed! I'm happy you got out alright though!" America smiled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. Flying Mint Bunny flew over and bit the American's nose again.

"_WHAT THE HELL KEEPS DOING THAT?_" America yelled, holding onto his nose and flailed with his free arm. Japan then tried to calm America down and England laughed and pat Flying Mint Bunny on the head. "I'll make sure Hero uses the Lens of Truth once we can move from this bloody spot. Make sure you call off the sniper, alright Blacklips?" England sighed, "I'm glad you like the scones by the way, that means you'll absolutely love mine if you ever get the chance to bake them."

Japan paused and turned around to face England, "Your scones, Gentleman-san? I'm sorry, but isn't it a bit dangerous to have your recipe out there? What if someone dies? You could get in trouble, Gentleman-san!" Japan almost yelled at the Briton. "I- I don't think that will happen, Otaku." England furrowed his brows and looked off to the side. America finally calmed down, the swelling on his nose even worse than before. "Dude, I'm so working on a song like that! Otaku, you can help me, right?" America smiled at Japan and Japan nodded.

"Of course, Hero-san, as long as you do something for me next episode." Japan smiled, "I want to see something USUK related next episode." America coughed, his face progressively getting redder. "Dude, not happening." England nodded in agreement, "Can we move on now? We've got two video links, the first one coming from Neva and the second one from NY." Japan sighed and pulled out his cellphone, typing the links out and the the first video began to play.

"***a female covered in blood is standing over a body***

**Oh well hello gentleman, hero~**

**I hope you don't mind, but DC won't be coming back~**

**she was so annoying to me, with that stupid laugh and perfect smile. I just did the rest of the world a great service. *holds up a pair of familiar glasses* she never had a chance~**

***door opens and girl walks in* **

**Neva: hey DC! Jane, Laun, and I just had an idea for the next re- *screams* OH MY F*CKING GOD! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

***Jane and Laun run in* **

**Jane: Neva! whats wron- *screams***

**Laun-chi: *faints***

**Neva: H-HOW COULD YOU? WHY?**

**Jane: NY YOU MONSTER!**

**NY: *quiet giggle* don't worry, you'll be joining her soon *steps toward the them***

**Jane: BACK OFF! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!...I SAID STAY WHERE YOU ARE!**

**Neva: *screams***

***camera buzzes out*"**

The three watched in complete silence, America inhaled deeply and grabbed the phone from Japan, typing in the next link.

"***camera buzzes back***

***NY is standing in room full of dead girls, humming to herself***

**NJ: are you sure you didn't see them go somewhere else? NY is in there!**

**Va: I'm sure, and its not lik- OH MY GOD!**

**NY: oh hello brothers~ nice to see you~**

**NJ: N-New York why!**

**NY: *shrugs* i was bored~ but now I have more toys~**

***camera buzzes out*"**

"T-This better be a joke, guys!" America choked out, "It's not a very good one either!" England nodded in agreement and coughed, "You're all in trouble, we'll be coming over shortly. Japan reached over for another card and began typing in the link written on it. Worry showing on all of their faces. "This last video is from a random bunch of letters." Japan mumbled and the video began.

"***camera buzzes on to show a girl wearing french-like pajamas***

**Alessia:HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**SORRY 'BOUT MY NAME ITS JUST I JUST HAD 20 COFFEE'S A SUPER FUKIN HUGE ENERGY DRINK AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDD 22 F*KIN HUGE PIXIE STICKS YEAHHHHHH I'VE BEEN UP ALLLLLL NIGHT! I WANTED TO SAY HI TO THE GENTLEMAN YOUR MORE AWESOME THAT THE HERO! AND TE HERO IS MORE AWESOME THAN THE NEW MICRO-NATION PRUSSIA AND SEALANDS GONNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD**

***Another girl walks in holding groceries***

**Sam: (samantha) Hey Ale- ^*#%! Who the #&% gave you sugar!**

**Ales: I DEEED**

**Sam: Why's the camera on?**

**Ales: IM TALKIGN TO THE HERO AND THE GENTLEMAN**

**Sam: &^*% Turn it off!**

**Ales: NUUUEEEEEPPPP**

***Sam reaches the camera***

**Sam: sorry! She's gonna call back tho...**

***Ales squeals in the backround***

**Sam: uhh gotta go bye!**

***camera turns off"**

"Both of you, thank you. I believe I heard the one girl call you Ales? I suggest you go and get some rest. Staying up all night isn't all that healthy." The Briton forced a smile at the camera. "Thank you for sending in your message and we look forward to hearing from you again." Japan bowed and America waved at the camera and got up rather quickly, making sure to stay low.

"Thank you everyone for tuning into today's episode and we look forward to hearing from everyone again. Thank you Gentleman-san and Hero-san for having me here as well, _sayonara._" Japan quickly bowed and followed America. England waved at the camera, then the video cut off.

* * *

><p><strong>A-Chan: Whoa, what an ending. Thank you everyone for sending in your questions today! Sorry I'm late again, I finally watched Doctor Who today and I'm officially addicted!<strong>

**England: Lazy git, at least you got to it.**

**America: Dude, you're really slow. You've also been saying how good it is since what, the second episode? **

**A-Chan: .. I'm a procrastinator. Shoot me. Anyways, I'm sorry if there was a bit of confusion with Japan being in this chapter! I'll post the week schedule again from Thursday! **

**Friday – France co-hosts ( The Lover –done )**

**Sunday – Japan co-hosts (The Otaku –done )**

**Tuesday – Sealand co-hosts (-_The Pest_- Or the Little Gentleman as Blacklips said xD)**

**Wednesday – Flying Mint Bunny and Tony Special + Regular Episode**

**Thursday – Send in your suggestions for the host! The suggestions will be tallied during the special on Wednesday.**

**Thank you everyone for reading and have a great rest of the day! I love you all, sayonara! :D**


	12. Episode Eleven

"Yo everyone," America cheered, "Welcome to the eleventh episode of Ask The Gentleman and The Hero!" England slowly waved at the camera. "Turns out we're stuck in this bloody house, and I'm currently going insane." The Englishman sighed then turned to America, "This git over here is having hamburger withdrawals and I'm running out of tea. But, thanks to everyone who sent us stuff, I will be good for about a week." England smiled at the camera and America picked up a few flash cards from the floor. "Anyways dude, lets get started!"

The American's stomach growled slightly, "Alright," America began rubbing his stomach, "The first letter sent to us is from Blacklips, who wrote:"

**"The sniper (ironically named Joe, geddit?) is a master of disguise.**

**He can be anyone. Anything. He'll even replace and act like those you love, to**

**get to know you. figure you, to see when you're most vulnerable. His contract**

**expires next week, and he can't be called off till then.**

**So gentleman, can it be the reason people don't like your scones is because**

**the recipe's a little... outdated? I'm sure Hero would like scones bought from**

**the market. **

**So I bought a de-age gun, and accidentally shot myself. little Blacklips is**

**now 8 years old. dang. But now I'm all cute and stuff ^.^ Adios!"**

"Dude, are you really the Gentleman?" The American leaned over and tugged at England's eyebrows, causing the Briton to wince in pain. "Yes you bloody git, I am the Gentleman!" The Englishman slapped the other away and rubbed his eyebrows, "God damnit, so we really are stuck here for a week." America smiled, "At least we have each other!" America leaned over and hugged the Briton.

"Sod off, git!" The Briton pushed the American away, a slight blush on his face. "Don't you bloody do that again or else you won't live to see the outside world again!" England coughed into his hand and looked at the camera, "My recipe is outdated?" The Briton raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure my Mumsie would disagree, I'm rather curious to see what a _new_ recipe is like." England crossed his arms, "I'll pick up new scones once we get out of here and see what the Hero thinks of them, Blacklips."

"Dude, that's so cool! Where did you find the de-age gun? I want one!" America smiled at the camera, "Anyways, dude, thanks for sending in the letter and telling us that Joe is only going to be here for a week." America waved at the camera then picked up a new flash card, "Our next set of questions comes from Vulcan, who sent in two letters! Vulcan wrote:"

**"*flails arms* Queeeeeen! One of my favorite songs was when they did a duet**

**with DAVID BOWIE on the song "Under Pressure." **

**Best.**

**Duet.**

**Ever.**

**Ok guys. So regular episode means no special guests? Russia says he will come**

**to make it more "interesting"... **

**Don't look at me! It's not like I was planning this the whole time! **

**O_O**

**Honest!**

**Anyway, My author friend/irl friend Amyanddan (she's supposed to update**

**today... ^^) Was texting me yesterday from a bloody boring location- a**

**furniture store.**

**We had a disagreement on what would be the best way to get into a mess o'**

**trouble. **

**Option 1: "Fall asleep" on a chair/bed/the floor, and when your parents**

**ditch/forget you, call 911, the police, DCFS, or scream loudly.**

**Option 2: Try and catch fish out of the koi pond (thats how big this store is)**

**"beacause you were hungry" **

**Even more amusing: You actually catch and eat one. **

**While you deliberate on that, i have questions.**

**Gentleman: Do you want me to give you a recipe for my dads badass scones?**

**THEY SCREAM AWESOMENESS! And are super delicious. **

**Hero: Do you drink coffee black? Or with sugar and cream? I only put that crap**

**in it if it's sucky coffee. REAL COFFEE IS MEANT TO BE DRANK BLACK! **

**Gently-man: Have you ever had "Irish coffee"? I saw them make it on "Rick**

**steve's europe." (Mein Gott. That show is either amazing or dead eyed boring at**

**times.)**

**Whoops! Got to go! My sandwich is alive! (Probably cuz my sandwiches have the**

**weirdest things ever in them. Gotta love the cast iron stomach!)**

**Ciao!"**

America sat the first letter down next to him, cleared his throat, and read the second letter.

**"Meh. Hey guys. I'm bored. Today I woke up, checked my fanfic, and ate some eggs and an apple. Then later on I went to the library for some manga, and played sims3 on the computers there. Ten minutes ago I ate some coslaw and a bowl of baked beans (leftovers from Saturday) and now I want an apple. **

**Ivan is coming over on Tuesday night with Ludwig and Roderich. WE GONNA HAVE A SHAKESPEAREAN PAR-TAY! We rented all the movies we could and I broke out my books! Heh. I has a collection of all his works ~^^~ *flails arms* OMG! Arthur do you wanna come? If Al wants to i suppose he could come too, but it might bore him. ^_^**

**BYOB Arthur. I don't think you wanna drink Ivan's Vodka or Ludwig's beer. (I has chammomile tea though if u want)**

**BYE EARTH CREATURES! **

**Live Long and Prosper!**

**\\\/**

**^,^b"**

"Hey Vulcan dude! I love that duet with Queen and David Bowie!" America cheered, "And Russia? Dude, why didn't you tell us sooner? Maybe he could get us out of here!" England shivered a bit, "I'd much rather wait then have him get us out of here." America looked down and sighed, "But dude, I'd probably die of starvation by then!" The Briton pinched the bridge of his nose then looked at the camera.

"I'd suggest option two, since it seems like I have to pick. Also, I wouldn't mind seeing your Dad's recipe." The Briton slightly smiled, "I'm also sorry, but I can't leave this house or I'll get shot. I apologise and I hope you have fun at your Shakespearean party. With that, what's your favorite Shakespeare play? A Midsummer's Night Dream is my favorite." England picked up his teacup from the floor and slowly drank from it.

"I agree with Gentleman, option two seems like the better one out of the two." America smiled, "I wouldn't get your parents in trouble dude. Oh, and I put sugar and cream in my coffee since it's not sweet enough when it's black." The American slightly grimaced then looked back at England. "I've had Irish Coffee before, I don't remember what happened afterwards, though. I had quite a few." England leaned forward and rested his head on his hands. "Thanks for sending in your questions Vulcan and we look forward to hearing from you again." The Briton picked up a flashcard from the floor, "This next set of questions comes to us from Alex." England pressed the button on the card and the Hologram began to play.

**"*hologram buzzes up***

**Disembodied voice: Geeze she's right... these are hard...wait wait! I think the red light is blinking... am i on the right side? DAMNIT JUSTIN YOU SHOULDVE KEPT THE INSTRUCTIONS!**

**Justin: Hey it's not my fault!**

**Disembodied voice: YOU THREW THEM OUT THE WINDOW!**

**Diffrent voice: you're on the wrong side mon cher.**

**Disemobodied voice: ohhhhh okay**

***hologram shifts and a girl with silver hair and blue-ish-purple eyes looks at the camera(she's wearing a scarf)***

**Alex: Uhhh hey my name is Alex this is my twin Justin *pulls a white-haired boy next to her* and this is my friend Alexander*pulls a boy with jet-black hair on and shoves Jason off* And this is Vanya *pulls on a Russian girl drinking vodka***

**Vanya: it's not my real name but I like it, da?**

**Alexander: what ever floats your boat mon cher**

**Alex: JUSTIN**

**Justin: yeah?**

**Alex: ASK YOUR QUESTION!**

***Justin shoves his way onto the hologram***

**Justin: Hey I was wondering how you get a girl without embarrassing yourself?**

**Alex(off camera): Vanya can you say what you would like to say?**

***Vanya walks onto hologram wearing a Russian outfit and a scarf***

**Vanya: Da! I apologise for erhm... (Shouts to off camera)How do you say it in English again?**

**Off camera (alex): RO-BB-ER-Y**

**Vanya: yes, I am sorry for robbery from ivan's house... if he wants his lead pipe back I highly recommend apologising or I will melt pipe down into fishing lures*dark aura***

**Alex:Alexander! your turn!**

**Alexander: Good evening-Gentleman, Hero, Little gentleman- I have taken it into consideration and every time my mind starts to wander I understand you three are not like other males. First your eyebrows look like caterpillars that have passed on gentleman- Your "little gentleman" Has the same thing, only at the tip though. And you the hero, You look like you have immense strength And you look oddly slim for the appetite the Gentleman describes you have. I do believe we deserve an explanation. Salutations!**

**Alex: O.o sorry he's weird like that... ugh my head hurts too many big words Anyway my question is how long have the hero and the gentleman been in a relationship?"**

England coughed repeatedly into his hand, "The Hero and I are not in a bloody relationship!" His face flushed and the American laughed, "Dude, we're not into each other like that! We're like brothers!" America patted England's back and the shorter

America continued. "Vanya, dude, I'm sure Ivan will apologize, he'll be stopping by according to Vulcan, so he'll see the hologram! As for getting a girl, the Gentleman should know!"

The Englishman sat up and sighed, "I suggest you find out if the girl you like likes you back. Once that's settled Justin, most girls like being wooed the old fashion way. Like with flowers and chocolate. Or if you want, you could write a song or even write her a poem. A letter could also go well if it gets to her." England smiled and continued, "I hope that's some help and I hope it goes over well."

"Eheh, you see, I just work out a lot!" America rubbed the back of his head, "And big guys need to eat a lot, you know? I'm trying to cut back though." The American patted his stomach and England snorted, "Trying to cut back my ass. Git, you eat more food in one hour than most people eat in an entire month." England leaned over and yanked the American's jacket off and lifted up his shirt. "This is also not the body of someone slim." America quickly pushed England away and pulled his shirt back down, "Dude, that was rape!"

England glared at the American, "No, it was not. Anyways, lets move on. Thank you Alexander, Alex, Justin and Vanya for your questions. We look forward to hearing from you all again." England nodded and America picked up a new card, "This one is from Syd, who wrote:"

**"Ok, thanks guys. God, your secret Agnes can be so ANNOYING.. But never mind. Anyway, it's not like I'd blurt out your secret on live television or something;**

**Hey, to the hero and the gentleman: Did you know that Romano thinks you two are banging each other? I figured you'd want to know...**

**And to the Lover: Hey, umm.. I don't really have a question for you, but here's some wine and chocolate! **

**Au Revoir,**

**Sydney."**

"Hello Sydney," England waved slightly, "thank you for not blurting out our secret. It means a lot to us. To answer your question, we are not _banging._" America nodded in agreement, "Dude, that would be sick. That'd be like Romano and Feli banging." England sighed softly then picked up another card. "Thank you Syd for sending in your questions. We look forward to hearing from you again. This card comes from Xynostaph, who wrote:"

**"To the Hero;**

**I'm glad you are willing to try new things. That's a good quality to have, hero. A little curious about something though. It may seem a bit... odd, but I must ask! Do you ever miss being young? Like is there something you miss a lot? And if you do, how do you go about getting through the want of it? It might seem odd, and I'm sorry if it's a bit forward! But... I used to have a neighbor that took care of me when my family was away, and I grew to love taking naps with her and just hanging out. But sadly, she moved to Sweden for college and work, and I haven't seen her in years. Yes, we talk, but it just... I feel so lonely sometimes, you know? **

**Ah, listen to me, prattling on about the past! How embarrassing...!**

**To the Gentleman;**

**I don't see why you are so embarrassed! The eyebrows make you unique, and I happen to like them very much! I think they make you look dashing! And I tried your scone recipe a while back! I liked it a lot! I tried mine with apple pieces, and enjoyed it with some honey tea~ It was quite a treat!**

**And I am free anytime this month! My address has been included with the letter, so feel free to drop by anytime! I would love to chat with you face to face~!**

**And I completely understand how hard it is when they don't get the hint. But it feels odd about wanting to just tell them to their face, doesn't it? I always feel too forward with just saying it out loud...**

**Oh! And the little Gentleman is here as well? I must say he is completely adorable! So, Little Gentleman, I know you say you hate a lot of things about Gentleman, but is there anything you like about him? Don't be shy~ And you must let me hug you. You are just completely adorable and I love hugging cute things~!**

**Aha, well, I would write more, but I must be off! Having a meeting with some friends to discuss plans for the future! **

**Ta-Ta my lovelies~!"**

America shifted a bit, "Hey Xy, I hope it's alright that I call you that. There are a few things I miss about when I was younger. I totally understand what you're saying when you talk about your friend. I used to have someone like that, and it's almost the same, except I see him almost everyday." America leaned forward and rested his head on one of his hands. "It's still not like it was though. Anyways, you just have to be hopeful, I'm sure your friend will be back from Sweden soon. Just stay positive and things will be fine." America flashed a quick smile.

"Continue to talk to her on the phone and be like how the two of you were and are now. One day you two will be back to hanging out and watching TV like you used to and having fun!" England watched the American and smiled, "You're getting better at this, Hero. I'm proud." America looked back at him and scratched his head, "Just saying what comes to mind, Gentledude."

England continued to smile then looked back at the camera, "Thank you Xy, I'm glad someone likes my eyebrows." England laughed a bit, "I'm also glad you enjoyed my scone recipe. Apple is quite good in scones; I haven't had an apple scone in ages though." England folded his arms in his lap and leaned against the wall. "I'll drop by once this sniper leaves. I look forward to meeting you, Xy."

The Briton sighed as he glanced at the American next to him then back to the camera. "I feel as though it would be too forward as well. I'm honestly to the point where I want to give up, but I won't. I just hope that one of these days he'll love me like I love him." America looked back at England and quirked a brow, "Dude, Lover already loves you, so what are you waiting for?" England bashed the back of his head into the wall, "By the by, Daemon spawn will be here tomorrow. We'll give him the message tomorrow. Thank you Xy for sending in your questions." England smiled slightly then went back to banging his head into the wall.

America slowly looked away from England then picked up a new card, "Thanks Xy! Now our next set of questions comes from Skary, who wrote:"

"**Hi PEST**

**sorry I just wanted to say that sorry seala- I mean little gentleman. Gentleman YOU BETTER FUKIN GET USED TO IT! Russia is my mother! My first sentance was " become one with russia da?"**

**EXACTLY**

**anyyway my foot is fine its just red and purple and the size of a football!**

**(just kidding!)**

**just a little puncture wound nothing to worry about...**

**ANYWAY**

**im gonna Pop in at 3...2...1...**

***random girl shows up and falls over caused to a missing leg***

**Girl:DAMN TELEPORTERS**

***sits up leg now appearing on her body* **

**Girl: whew... I thought it may not catch up this time!**

***Stands up and blows black hair out of my face uncovering a red eye and a bandage wrapped around my left eye***

**Girl: Sup? its me skary! So i just wanted to pop in even though my mom's gonna kill me...**

***Light flahses out from behind me***

**Skary: RUUUUN RUN FOR YOUR LIVES**

***runs off camera***

***Russia pops up***

**Russia:Madaline?**

**Skary(off screen): dont use my first name!**

***russia grabs Skary and a light flashes and they are gone*"**

America and England sat in their spots for a few minutes in silence until multiple gunshots could be heard from the other room. "Dude?" America turned his head to look at England, who did the same thing. "What just happened?" The American asked and the Briton just shrugged. "I'm not sure, Hero. I'm glad to see Skary is alright though. She was running fine." America nodded in agreement then pulled out another flash card, "Alright, moving on dude. Thanks Skary for dropping by with Russia! Our next letter comes from Madhatter, who wrote:"

**"Yeah I do need to, my brother gave me up to where Rarity was complaining at the dogs, I love that girl yes she annoys me because she's so fussy and is all "eww that's gross" to anything close to dirt, but she also makes me laugh.**

**Still they need to change it back, it was a awesome entrance with the two dragons roaring at each other looking like they are about to lunge and have a fight to the death. *Sigh* I miss that.**

**Not really, never for me, roller coasters have been something I have enjoyed since I was a child and always will.**

**And Hero why are the height restrictions in America a lot lower than the ones in England? I think it's the fact that the average American is shorter, but I don't know. I'm guessing. **

**Hmm...it's a lot harder when your not so sure, I'm a complete lunatic, know some Japanese(that's all thanks to my love of anime), learning sign language, ummm...that's about all I can think of, that help? Hero, you don't know me, how can you know if I'm smart or not? Not including what I said just then of course. Great taste in games you say? Well I only play Skyrim and Kingdom Hearts. Skyrim I got because me brother thought I would like it and it had a dragon statue.**

**Saint Leonard's Forest, never heard of it let's search it. *few minutes later* That's 2 and a half hours away, and then it'll take at least an hour or more to get though London itself! No it goes round the M25, ah even worse especially when there's lots of traffic.*cries* Why can't any dragons come closer to where I live? No fair.**

**Hehe, well apparently I sound really posh when I tell people to bugger off or swear, it's more of the American accent that I slip into a lot of the time, I don't mean to do it, it just happens, seriously? Ve~ someone else that has slipping accents.**

**Otaku Hi! Man thanks so much for the awesome anime's! And Kingdom hearts! Although, do you know why we don't get the Kingdom Hearts final mix games? It's really bugging me.**

**Boys don't fight, I hate to see you guys fight.**

**Still they're such nice creatures, and would you kill the dragon that's helping you? The one the Greybeards answer to? I wouldn't kill him, but what about you?**

**Yes those things are downright creepy, big brother didn't tell me there was zombie like creatures wondering around, I can't stand them either, or anything to do with horror, never show me it, I'll be up for weeks with little sleep.**

**I love both, apart from the "lovely" hello to Aragog. *shudders*"**

"Hey Madhatter," America smiled at the camera, "I love Rarity for the same reasons. She also reminds me of The Lover and one of our friends Feliks, which probably added to my love for her. Also, I'll send a suggestion to Universal, but I can't make any promises dude. I really miss that entrance as well." America leaned against the wall, putting his hands in his pants pockets.

"Correct me if I'm wrong dude, but I think the age restrictions are so low here because of the designers. The average height and age group could have contributed to the height restrictions as well." America looked up in thought then back down at the camera. "Those are awesome things you're doing right now. I also said that you were smart because you seem to be very informed on the subjects you like. The way you communicate also gave me that idea, dude."

America slightly laughed, "And see, you do have great taste in games! It doesn't matter how many games you have, it just matters what games they are. And in my opinion, Kingdom Hearts and Skyrim are two of the best games I've ever played!" England smiled at America, "Madhatter, there are some dragons around London, but I can't give away all of their locations." The Briton leaned forward slightly, "And yes, there is someone else with slipping accents."

England pointed to the left side of the frame, "She's over there. She usually sounds like Hero, but then she goes into a Southern American one and even pronounces some words with a horrible version of a British accent." The Englishman grimaced at the thought. "Dude, I bet you sound awesome when you curse. I love it when Gentleman over here curses, it sounds almost like I want to say Thank you after he calls me names!" America laughed and slung his arm over the Briton's shoulders.

"I guess I couldn't kill a good Dragon, but if it was bad, I would dude. Also, it's the same here dude. I couldn't sleep for about a month once because of a stupid movie Gentleman showed me." America grimaced, "Anyways, thanks Madhatter for sending in questions! Can't wait to hear from you again, dude!" The American bent down and picked up the next flash card, handing it over to England. "Ah, this next one is from Wolfie, I'll start the hologram now." England pressed a button on the card and a Hologram began playing.

**"Okay, I can't send a lot more of these in, because I have gotten back to school and i only have a few weeks left until i go on study leave for my GCSEs and i have a lot of after school sessions to catch up on coursework and other random stuff.**

**Okay, so Gentlemen, Britain is one of the best places on the planet, making it bigger would just turn it into another America. Okay, question time: What is your opinion on bands from America such as My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy and Panic! At The Disco?**

**Hero! Queen's amazing, nuff said. My favourite song by them is Somebody to Love. Anyway, my question is: if you had to live on a desert island for the rest of your life, that three things would you take with you?**

**Yay! Okay, that's the last hologram from the future you'll be getting for a while, so...yeah...**

**This is Wolfie signing out!"**

"Hello Wolfie, we completely understand. School is much more important than our show. Please take your time and do your best!" England smiled at the camera, "I would only add just a couple of bloody inches! I don't want my lovely country to turn into his." England grimaced and pointed to America, who glared at him. "Anyways, I don't mind them. They all have pretty decent songs, but they're nothing compared to Radiohead and The Libertines."

"Dude, who are The Libertines?" America raised an eyebrow and the Briton slapped him in the back of the head, "Google them sometime, indulge yourself in good music for once." England let out an exasperated sigh and America rubbed the back of his head. "Alright dude, I will. Also, if I were on a deserted island, I would take Tony, a giant McDonalds filled with a ton of food, and I'm not sure what else I would take?" America looked up in thought then England raised his hand, "You could take me with you?"

America started laughing, "Been there, done that. Never doing that again." The Briton's jaw dropped as he stared at the American. "Dude?" America waved his hand in front of him, "Dude, are you okay?" England punched America in the gut, "You bloody wanker! I f*cking _raised_ you and you would take that stupid _alien_ to an island but not me? I see how it is. I bloody _hate_ you." America blinked a few times and turned to face the camera, "Alright then, thank you Wolfie for your questions! We look forward to hearing from you again!"

England continued to glare at America as he typed a link out on his phone. "This one comes from NY, NJ, and VA. Let's see what they have to say after yesterday." England hit enter on his phone and the video began to play.

**"*camera comes on***

**NJ: *covered in bandages* um.. Hi...this was all NY idea to prank you guys! I had nothing to do with it!**

**VA: *has arm in sling* it started as a prank but then things got out of hand**

**Ugh! My head...what happened?...what's with the blood?**

**NJ: nothing go back to bed!**

**VA: please do!**

**Kay! *passes out***

**NJ: we are so f**ked...**

**VA: not as much as London... poor girl.**

**NJ: DUDE! SHUT UP! *turns off camera*"**

"Hey kids, what the heck happened?" America blinked at the camera, slightly confused. "Once we get out of here, I'm still coming to see what happened. The trip is also canceled." America crossed his arms, slightly glaring at the camera. "There's another video, Hero. It's from Neva, shall I play it?" The Briton lifted his head from another flash card and the American nodded at him. England then typed the link into his phone and hit enter, the video then began to play.

**"*camera comes back on***

**DC: *covered in bandages* um...hi? hehe, if you probably know, it was NY's idea to prank you, we just didn't expect her to flip out like that. It was originally supposed to be just fake blood and stuff. We're really sorry...I'm grounded for a year aren't I?**

**London: *has a big patch on her head* uuuugh, that probably about half of what I'm getting, bloody hell, I'm never going out for drinks with Paris, Berlin, and Madrid EVER again. I always get pulled into a stupid stunt when I get home...**

**DC: *sweatdrops* geez Jane it seemed like a good idea at the time. **

**London: SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! *winces* ow, my head...**

**Neva: *has stitches on her arm* how about having about three nations kill you for going along with it?**

**London: three? I don't think Japan is going to hurt you...**

**Neva: NO! F*CKING CHINA!**

**DC: oh yeah, Beijing was there too...**

**Neva: TTTTTT^TTTTTT I'm so dead."**

"You're right, all of you." England glared into the camera, "London, you'll be grounded much bloody longer than that. What the hell possessed you to go along with them?" The Englishman pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are all my children psychotic?" England ran his hand down his face and sighed.

"I want to know how NY flipped out if the whole thing was fake. You're all still in as much trouble as she is though for joining in. I was having a heart attack over here!" America slightly yelled at the camera, "And you Neva, dude, really? Whatever China does, I hate to say this, but you deserve it!" America leaned over and picked up a new card, "Please explain what happened that wasn't on camera next time. Thank you for sending in videos to show that you're still all okay." The American sighed, "I love you guys, anyways, this card comes from Hallows, who wrote:"

**"Hello, it's me Hallows. I hope none of you got hurt from that sniper thing going on last episode. What was that all about anyway?**

**I already tend to be nice and complement him when I think I should. But it seems that I don't have to give him any clues or tell him myself about the crush now. My friend decided to take matters into his own hands and tell him himself. But that just made it awkward for both me and "Link" (I might as well refer to him as something other than my crush), since he's not looking for a relationship. **

**How do I try to keep it from getting too awkward? I'm usually able to keep up a conversation but once things get awkward I have no idea what too say...**

**Hero: Yeah I saw the fuzzy caterpillar. By the way, since that game is based on history, did some of those things that he had already put in the video game actually happen to you? Or not exactly?**

**Gentleman: I'd look up some clips from the christmas specials for you but copyright tends to get to those clips faster than I do... Oh, have you heard of Chameleon Circuit? It's a pretty cool Doctor Who band. **

**Otaku: I don't know what other nickname I could call you but since you don't have a problem with it, I'll just stick to otaku.**

**I'm going to start drawing various anime characters and see what kind of drawing style is easiest for me. At the moment my drawing style kind of reminds me of Soul Eater**

**I tend to have trouble with drawing hands, especially when they are holding something. They are just too weird for me. And perspective as well."**

"Hey Hallows, dude!" America smiled, "Everything's A-Okay here. No one got hurt and the guy only shoots if he sees us, so we're all good." England nodded in agreement, "It'll all be back to normal in a week, so no worries. Anyways, about your situation with Link, I suggest you approach it like you're getting to know your friend. Everyone says that they aren't looking for a relationship." England put his hand up to his chin, "But once you two get closer, the possibility of a relationship happening rises, if that makes sense."

"Dude, like, when you talk to him, ask about his hobbies and what not. Maybe find an anime or game you both play? Start off easy!" America smiled and England lightly nodded in agreement. "That can sometimes keep it from getting awkward. But if he talks about a game or show you don't know, ask what it's about and really pay attention. Put your active listening skills to use." The Briton leaned back against the wall and America scooted closer to the camera, smiling.

"Dude, he has some facts in there, like about the war and what not, but nothing else happened. I really want to know what Alfredism is though! It sounds awesome." America smiled at the camera, "Dude, I'm so buying it when it comes out, I can hardly wait. I want to see what Arthur is like in the game. I loved the picture of him as a bubble fish." America laughed and England glared at him, "A bubble fish, really?" America turned around and nodded at England, who continued to glare. "Anyways, thank you. I would much appreciate it. Also, I have heard of Chameleon Circuit, my favorite song from them is _An Awful Lot of Running. _How about you?" England slightly smiled at the camera.

"Ah, Japan sent in a small guide for you. It's not much, just a basic palm up hand holding.. What is that?" England leaned over and showed his phone to the American, who raised an eyebrow. "I think that's a fork?" America leaned back, slightly laughing. "Dude, I can draw a fork better than him. But the hand is good. He said that he hopes it helps, Hallows." America smiled at the camera and England picked up another Flash card, "Thank you Hallows for sending in your questions, now our next set of questions comes from LadyofThePens, who sent in a video." England typed the link onto his phone and the video began.

**"*static sounds, shaky picture of a blonde wearing PJs appears at screen***

**Hiya! I'm LadyOfThePens, but you can call me Lady.**

**Gentleman: Why won't you just admit that you love Francy-pants? Seriously, you guys are canon, even the Pictonians know that. **

**Hero: Why are you always being so mean to Matthew? No, I'm not a stalker. **

***random dude gets into picture* RD: But you truly are, though...**

**Shh... Don't listen to him, I'm really nice. **

**Francey-pants: Is it drunk driving if you're only drinking wine? And also, could you please tell me why the FrUK you eat snails and yucky things like that?**

**Otaku: Two words. MARRY. ME.**

**And I have to warn you, because-**

***screen goes all black, scary laughter is heard*"**

"Hello Lady," England raised an eyebrow, "I hope everything is okay over there. That laughing was eerie. Also, I don't love that bloody Frog. I don't care what the Pictonians think." England furrowed his brows and America patted his back, "Deny all you want dude, we all know the truth!" The American laughed and looked at the camera, "Anyways, dude, I just mess with him. I'm going to tone it down though, I feel kind of bad for everything I did." America sighed, "Thank you for your questions Lady, we look forward to hearing from you again!"

The American picked up the last flash card, "Hari-Sama gets to close out the show! She wrote:"

**"I finally got rid of the scone in my system. It tasted good when I was high on them, but the aftertaste was terrible. Might I suggest no sour cream and some yogurt for texture? It might help. I made my own version and found that I liked it better that way. You could also put bacon in there. Bacon /does/ make everything better.**

**Anywho, I'm making two new stories that I'm thinking about publishing. The first is called 'The Arcane Chronicles: Unveiled Revolution'. It's about a kid who, in trying to save his brother, starts a galaxy-wide revolution against the State. There's fantasy, sci-fi, and a teensy bit of romance.**

**Then there's the other one: 'The Alice'. A teenage girl is turned into a little kid and suddenly, all these shape-shifters appear, claiming she's 'The Alice'. She's basically trying to find a way to turn to normal without letting anyone in on any secrets, especially with this 'Ice Princess' character after them all.**

**I wanna know- would you read them if I did find a way to publish them?**

**And, by the way, I'm watching this British comedy online (I can't remember which) and I remember thinking to myself, 'Which one is the funny guy...?' And so I've deduced that I like American comedies more. :P**

**Now for srs time.**

**A friend of mine recently, a few days after her dad walked out on them, lost her little sister, and she was only about 3-4 years younger. This was in mid-January. She recently came back to school, and something's been... Off. She's been boyfriend-hopping a lot, which is very weird, and she's been hanging out with... popular people more. I hate knowing that her smile isn't real. I want to say something... But I can never get her alone. She's my best friend, and I really want to help in anyway I can. I know it may be hard for her, but I want to bring her back to reality. I miss her. What do I do?**

**˜Hari Sama"**

"Alright, let's start with the serious question first." England scratched his cheek, "Hari-sama, I suggest you catch her outside of school. For instance, since you two are best friends, I'm sure you know where she lives. Go to her house after school and talk to her in private. This would be the kind of conversation you shouldn't have over the phone or surrounded by classmates." America nodded in agreement, "Dude, it really does sound like she's screaming out for help. I'm sure once you catch her and talk to her, she'll be happy someone noticed. Just remember to not be too harsh, let her know you're there for her and that you'll never leave her side."

"I hope that helped a bit, I'll state this again, we aren't professionals." England scratched the back of his head, "Now for the not so serious questions, I shall try putting yogurt into the scones next time instead of sour cream. That does sound rather good, but I'm not so sure about the bacon." The Briton raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure you're one of the people who went to Jack in The Box when they had that bacon shake."

"Dude, that shake was good, you better not diss it." America slightly glared and England furrowed his brows, "And I'm the bloody horrid cook? You're just disgusting, Hero." America flicked the side of England's head and let out a 'hmph'. The Englishman then rubbed the side of his head and continued, "Anyways, I would read both of those stories, they sound rather good. I hope you can find a way to publish them soon." England smiled at the camera.

"Yeah dude, I really want to read The Arcane Chronicles: Unveiled Revolution, it sounds awesome! I always love a good sci-fi story." America smiled, "The Alice sounds just as good too! I can see England getting hooked on that one." The Briton scratched the back of his head, "You know me all too well, Hero. Anyways, thank you for sending in your questions Hari-Sama, and we hope everything goes well with your friend!"

America waved at the camera, "Thank you everyone for sending in your questions, and don't forget! Sealand will be our co-host tomorrow! Good bye for now everyone, we can't wait to answer more of your questions tomorrow!" England waved at the camera and the video cut off.

* * *

><p><strong>A-Chan: And that concludes Chapter 11! Thank you everyone for sending in your reviews! We're over 100 now and I can't believe it! I love you all so much and thank you for everything! Remember to send in your questions for Sealand all day tomorrow and the questions asked today will be brought up again tomorrow. Ciao everyone and have a great week! :D<strong>

**Oh, and Hallows, here! **

(http :/gyazo . com /e35 93d3790cfa0db2e6c354ed8fdb597) - erase spaces + parentheses

**I hope that helps a bit, I'm not the best at drawing hands.**

**I pretty much start off by doing a circle and drawing lines to represent the front fingers. (In this case, it'll be the thumb and the pointer.) Then I go ahead and draw lines for the other fingers and the circles as the joints. I then bubble it out (You can skip this). Then I erase the bubbles and tada, there's an epic hand 8D! For other poses with hands, just examine your own or others. You can even try tracing your hand to get a feel for the shape. Ciao!**


	13. Episode Twelve

_**Hey everyone, sorry for being so late! I made an interesting discovery that I should never drink caffeinated tea and then today I woke up with a bloody fever. Just horrible timing, ya. Again, I'm sorry for being late and I might be a tad bit more late, so lets move that pretty schedule up to the weekend. LOL.**_

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone!" Sealand cheered, "I'm Peter Kirkland! But you can call me The Little Gentleman!" The boy waved to the camera, "Welcome to my show! Today I'll be answering <em>your<em> questions. With this, I should be able to be recognized as a country!" Sealand spun around in his chair, "I received a few hellos before I got here, so hi to everyone! The first question I received was yesterday from Xynostaph, who wrote:"

**"Oh! And the little Gentleman is here as well? I must say he is completely adorable! So, Little Gentleman, I know you say you hate a lot of things about Gentleman, but is there anything you like about him? Don't be shy~ And you must let me hug you. You are just completely adorable and I love hugging cute things~!"**

The small micronation stood up with his arms extended, "This is the best I can do Xynostaph!" Sealand took his seat again and smiled up at the camera, "I'll be much cuter when everyone recognizes me as a country!" He looked down and re read the first part of the letter and bit his lower lip. "There's nothing I like about Jerk-Gentleman!" Sealand crossed his arms, "He's an emotion-less monster with big eyebrows!" The micro nation leaned back in his seat and slightly pouted.

"Why is it that everyone except Japan starts the show off before we even make it to the house?" America walked into frame and patted Sealand's head, who was still patting. "Hey dudes! Welcome to the Twelfth episode of Ask The Hero and The Gentleman!" The American took his seat next to Sealand and England walked into frame, ignoring Sealand, and took his usual seat to the right of the frame.

"As you can see, our co-host today is Little Gentleman! He's the Gentleman's younger brother." America smiled as England glared daggers at him, "Now that introductions are over, lets begin reading the questions!" America pulled a flashcard from the pile on the desk and handed it over to Sealand. "Alright dude, all you have to do is say who it's from and read the questions." Sealand nodded, "This question comes from Livvykitty, who wrote:" Sealand paused and inhaled deeply.

**"Hullo! I'm Mylottia! Please don't open the package I sent yet! I need some**

**advice... My two fathers, the only family I've ever had, are fighting. My**

**British father wants me to train in Black Magic with the fairies I grew up**

**knowing, while my idiot of an American father wants me to go into science and**

**learn from his alien friend. Not only that, but I've had to be sent to my**

**nearly invisible uncle's place because the bloody frog I've had the misfortune**

**to know wants to kidnap me and possibly turn me into a sex slave! Not only**

**that, but I have to juggle work and school on top of this! **

**I thought you might want to know, but I'm from the future. Thank the lord for**

**all this technology!**

**Bye, **

**Mylottia K. Jones"**

"Ah, Jerk-Gentleman, this one came with a private message for you." Sealand laid the flashcard down in front of England, "Thank you, Pest." England leaned forward and opened up the letter and read it. "Look at those two, they're the perfect brothers." America smiled then turned to look at the camera, "Dude, your last name is Jones! That's so awesome! Anyways," The American scratched the top of his head, "Have you told your parents what you want to do? Maybe if you set them down and tell them what you want to do, they'll stop arguing and things will be okay."

"Hero," Sealand tugged America's jacket lightly, "You guys really get questions from the future? Do any of them know if I get recognized as a country?" England spun to the side in his chair, muttering something under his breath as America tilted his head down to look at the small nation next to him. "I'm not sure Little Gentledude, but stay positive and see what the world has in store for you instead of cheating and asking them!" The American patted Sealand's head then handed him another flash card.

Sealand took the flash card with both hands, slightly pouting. "Mylottia, I think you should get a restraining order to keep that frog away from you. Anyways," Sealand looked up and smiled, "Thank you for sending in the card! We appreciate it! Now our next question comes from Blacklips, who wrote:"

**"There never was a sniper. ^.^' Sorry.**

**You guys are always fighting, I thought that this might bring you closer**

**together, and you'd appreciate each other more. When you got out of it alive.**

**But still I was wrong. =.=**

**I had a thought. Why ISN'T Sealand a country? Well, I checked online. Most**

**people agreed. You need to be recognized by a majority of the world. Maybe**

**start by claiming territories, or something. Enhance your government. It also**

**seems the your imports and exports are... nonexistent at best. the place ain't**

**even on google maps. Being is country is more than just a fancy title it**

**seems. **

**Oh wait. Wikipedia says it's recognized by Germany. ^.^ Happy day.**

**Also, Hero, Why was my lens of truth cracked when I got it back? It was also**

**covered in grape jelly. You just ** off an ancient tribe of shadow elf ninjas,**

**dude. You need to take lessons in responsibility. GENTLEMAN! I have recorded a**

**2 hour long speech on the subject, and am sending it with this. Play it once**

**the show's over! Have him learn something."**

"Dude, then explain the shots. I was wondering what happened though. A was walking around earlier and nothing happened at all, so we figured it was safe. Thanks for telling us." America then raised a brow, "Bring the two of us closer together? Dude, we're as close as two people can be! We argue, but isn't that normal..?" America blinked a couple of times and Sealand shook his head no.

"How do I do all that stuff?" Sealand tilted his head slightly, "I thought I just had to have people recognize me. I actually have to do more than maintain my country?" England pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated sigh. "Of _course_ you have to do more than patch up a few bloody holes on your country, you git." Sealand spun in his chair and kicked England in the shins, "At least I'm recognised by Germany!" Sealand yelled and England glared at him, "I knew I hated that git for a reason." The Kirklands both glared at each other and America laughed.

"Sibling love," The American looked up at the camera, still smiling. "Anyways, I'm sorry about your lens, dude. Some Flying Rabbit appeared out of no where holding a scone covered in jelly. It freaked me out! Now I keep seeing it everywhere! It's like it's following me.." America peered over his shoulder and shuddered. "S-See? It's right there." The American pointed over his shoulder at Flying Mint Bunny, who was currently eating a carrot in mid air.

England snorted, "You bloody idiot, that's just Flying Mint Bunny, he won't do anything to you." America looked down, "Dude, that's like saying Ivan has never used his lead pipe on anyone." The Briton sighed, "There's no hope for you, is there, Hero?" Sealand blinked a couple of times then clung to America's arm. "He's better than you, Jerk-Gentleman!" America laughed, "Of course I am, Little Gentledude!"

England furrowed his brows and shook his head, "Two against one, I see. No wonder why you wanted him here so bad." England reached over and picked up another card, "Thank you Blacklips for sending in your letter. We look forward to hearing from you again." England smirked at the camera, "This next one comes from Vulcan, who wrote:"

**"  
>OMG! U GUYS IS TRAPPED! IVAN AND I WILL SAVE YOU! *grabs two lead pipes and ninja masks*<strong>

**ME: Ivan... you're too tall to be a ninja...**

**Ivan: No matter... I will do it my own way... *runs off***

**Oh...crap...**

**Beware of Ivan. He's come to break down your door and free you.**

**Annnnnyway... I love midsummer's night dream! The tempest is awesome too, as is**  
><strong>hamlet, but I like it when that one dude turns into a donkey ~^^~<strong>

**And guys, don't be so scared of Ivan! He's actually a big ol' softie once you**  
><strong>really get to know him!<strong>

**Oh, and guys, I GOT A VIDIO CAM! Ima send u a vid next time from the party!**

**Question~time!**

**Hero: Why don't you try gyros instead of hamburgers? There's this place in my**  
><strong>town where you can get all manner of hot dogs and gyros AND OMG THEY BE<strong>  
><strong>DELCIIOUS! ^,^b<strong>

**Gently-man: My dad hid the scone recipe, or maybe he has it in his head. I'll**  
><strong>send you a follow up when I find it. *Exasperated sigh*<strong>

**Little Pest/Gentleman: My friend wants to ask you where you buy your clothes.**  
><strong>She thinks you are ADORABLE!<strong>

**Sorry if I got days wrong. IMA SO CONFUZZLED! And waaaay to lazy to look at a**  
><strong>calender. ~^^~<strong>

**I leave you with this package:**

**Coffee (heheh no sugar)**

**Earl Grey (For you gentlyman)**

**5 kilos of M&ms (cuz they taste amazing)"**

"Hey Vulcan! There's no need for you guys to head over here now, but thank you! It means a lot that you're willing to come and help!" America smiled at the camera, "I can't wait for you to send a video and sorry man; I'm a hamburger kind of a guy. Gyros are good though, but I can't eat them all that much!" The American scratched the back of his neck then turned to England. "I agree with that, and don't worry about finding the recipe, Vulcan." England slightly smiled and picked up his teacup.

"I make my clothes actually! 100% made in Sealand!" The small nation cheered and England checked the tag on his shirt, "Made it Italy." The Briton quirked an eyebrow and Sealand nervously laughed. "We don't lie on this show, Little Gentleman. You better not do that again." England glared then leaned back in his chair. The younger nation now attached to America's arm. The American tried to shrug the younger boy off of him, but had zero luck.

"Anyways, thanks for the package Vulcan!" America smiled, "Sorry for the confusion. A posts the schedule a little.. Weird. She posts it so that people know what days we're accepting questions for who then at midnight on that day, she'll post the video." The American picked up a new flash card, "Again, thank you so much! We look forward to hearing from you again! Our next set comes from NJ, NY, and VA. Lets watch!" America typed the link in on his (new) laptop and the video began.

**"*static***

**Voice: is it on?**

**Other voice: it should be!**

***static clears to view NY NJ and VA worst then before***

**Ugh, my head! Hey hero, gentleman.**

**NJ: we want to say we're really sorry!**

**VA: yeah, the prank was just to scare you guys! But NY went a little nuts...**

**NJ: I think it was the head trauma and the meds...**

**I don't remember anything really. I woke up to blood and everyone in**

**bandages...my head really hurts now.**

**NJ: anyways the other states got to the 3 of us before you could dad**

**It's why we're using this crappy webcam**

**VA: broke our phones too!**

**Maryland: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU GUY WERE GROUNDED!**

**NY, NY, and VA: f**k**

**Maryland: TEXAS!**

**NJ: OH COME ON THAT MY-**

***video cuts of*"**

America slightly laughed, "At least some of my kids can take care of things while I'm gone!" The American paused and looked over at England, "Dude, what happened to Jane?" England remained silent and spun so that his back was facing the American. "I bet Jerk-Gentleman killed her!" Sealand kicked England's chair, causing the Briton to jolt forward in his seat. "Why you-" England balled his hands up and America wheeled Sealand's chair next to him and put his arm around the younger boy's shoulders. "No child abuse." America raised his free hand and held up one finger to England.

"Child abuse my bloody arse." England hissed then turned to the camera, "We're glad you're all okay, don't get us wrong. I also expect your father to make you all buy your own phones and everything." The Briton glared at the American out of the corners of his eyes then looked back up at the camera, "Anyways, thank you for sending in the video, our next set of questions comes from.." England paused and reached down, picking up a new flash card, "Ah, this next letter if from Duppi, who wrote:"

** "Hello again! Thanks for answering my previous questions. ;) And welcome to the new arrival, the Otaku! Terribly sorry that I don't have a question for you at**

**the moment.**

**To the Gentleman :: Pfff. Go read chapter 18 of Rejected by RishiAndSquee and**

**tell me how you feel about Sealand after that. **

**To the Hero :: Ah, glad you understood what I meant by 'entertain'. One of my**

**friends was mentally scarred by that...granted, he is a male, and he is in 9th**

**grade. Anyways. I have another question. Statistics claim that the 1961 penny**

**is a biased coin, favoring tails. DO YOU BELIEVE THIS STATEMENT?**

**To both :: I ship AmeriNor and EngNor. Reactions? B)**

**To Sealand! ::**

Or at least tell me how to be a micronation. I just love you to death. By the  
>way, I was talking to the Prime Minister of Canada's new micronation,<br>Ledicarus, on Facebook. He uses stuff like 'lol', and it was cracking me up.  
>Anyway, I can quote him directly on calling you 'the grandfather of all<br>micronations'. Do you feel proud, or just old? xD

"

England cleared his throat, "I read it this morning when A received your letter. She decided to print out the chapter for me and everything. Very sad, I think I actually shed a tear." Sealand bit his lower lip and watched the Gentleman, "But it still doesn't change anything. That story was fiction. I will admit that I do love him as much as a brother can, though." Sealand leaned over and hugged England awkwardly. The Briton patted the younger nations head with his free hand.

"I indeed believe that statement! Also, first thing that comes to mind when I heard who you ship together? _THREESOME!_" The American laughed and leaned back in his chair, England furrowed his brows together and gave America a 'what?' look. Sealand retreated fully back into his seat, "What's a threesome?" The young nation looked back and forth from England and the now quiet America.

Sealand's eyes lit up, "There's a new micronation? Has it been recognised yet? I need to find this guy!" The micronation reached over and took America's phone, slight protest coming from the American, and began looking up Ledicarus on Facebook. "I also don't feel old! Everyone just wants to be like me! I have to be proud that I started all of this!" Sealand smiled at the camera, "Hah! I found him! I wonder if he'll want to meet up with me.."

"Moving on," England picked up a card and handed it to Sealand, "Why don't you read this one? Thank you Duppi for sending in your questions and we look forward to hearing from you again!" England smiled at the Camera and patted Sealand on the head. Sealand slightly scooted away from England and read the card, "This next card comes from Madhatter, who wrote:"

**"Yes I can them too as her that makes sense in my head. Fluttershy reminds me of someone too, can you guess? Someone you know. **

**Oh my you guys have to see this! This is hilarious! I love this cosplay skit.**

***sigh* The entrance now looks bland, no, don't worry about it, there needs to be changes, it can't ever stay the same all the time, it has to change with the area around it, no matter how much I dislike it, I just got to deal with it.**

**I'm not sure, I mean my first big roller coasters was in America when I was 9, when we first went to Orlando yet I had to wait in England to get on Air and Nemesis because the height restrictions for the big rides are 1.4 so I don't know where in America it was more like 1.2, which I was thrilled about, there was no ride where I had to sit out and watch the ride go round with out feeling the rush and enjoyment of the ride.**

**Hehe, well it's part of what I want to do the sign language and the Japanese is just something I'm into because of anime, and Vocaloid, which by the way...you have Vocaloid? *squeal* Have you heard Circle you Circle you? It's really creepy because the story is so disturbing but you really feel for the characters. And the songs that make you want to cry? The evil series is so sad I love it! Also I've been listening to Prisoner and Paper Planes THEY ARE SO SAD! I feel like sobbing when watching them!**

**And what do you think of those Vocaloid songs I've listed?**

**Oh Gentleman what do you think of Vocaloid?**

**Hehe, Well, I can't do many games, Kingdom hearts, well I'm a big disney fan, Skyrim, as I said, dragons.**

**Is there any near the East Anglia area? I'm really only curios when I'm going out to keep my eyes open to be on the look out.**

**Hehe, my second cousin does the same, but that's because she is English but was raised in America, and is now back here for her education.**

***smiles* My friends laugh because of it, I do love it because it just randomly happens at times, really fun too, confuses people, which is always fun.**

**Yay! It's pancake day! Gentleman, how do you celebrate pancake day? **

**Hero same to you, do you celebrate pancake day and if you do, how? If not, why not?**

**Hero: Have you got to him? There's a lot to do in that game isn't there**

**Gentleman, you're smiling at Hero, is that because of what he's saying to me? Or something else?**

**See I'm weird, I can stand stuff like Hellsing Ultimate and some of the Mortal Kombat(9) fatalities, and I like the older Amityville Horror film, weird and interesting that, but stuff like Saw, I can only stand the ride, not even the alive horror maze, I can't stand Haunting in Connecticut, I couldn't sleep for weeks after that, they are the ones that really creep me, and anything with blood, which really contradicts with Hellsing and Mortal Kombat, but weirdly enough I can stand them, do you guys find that weird?**

**Oh and have you heard of Hetaloid? If not here's a link, it's one of Luka's songs .com/watch?v=lZKDO4N08Go&list=FLZ1TXyxV5NSn2Av-y_J2UCw&index=7&feature=plpp_video**

**By the way, to both: Who's you're favourite Vocaloid?**

**My gosh I swear these are getting longer, or is that just me, oh well I'm having fun!**

**Thanks so much you guys for the responses! They've made me really smile after placement when I'm reading them, it's really nice to hear your views. Again to both of you thank you so much!~ ^_^ Bye!"**

"Hey Madhatter," America grinned, "Dude, I can't think of anyone like Fluttershy. Can the two of you?" The American looked over as the other two shrugged. "Maybe Mom?" Sealand tilted his head slightly and England twitched, "Mom?" Sealand nodded at the Briton, "Yeah, Tino!" America looked up and England and the two stared at each other for a couple of minutes then turned to the camera.

"What cosplay skit?" England quirked a brow, "I don't think your link came through?" America nodded, "I think that's exactly what happened. Anyways, dude, we Americans want everyone to be able to enjoy the rides unlike this stick in the mud." America laughed slightly and pointed to England, who was currently looking around the room for something to throw. "I'm kidding, so what are you planning on doing with sign language? Also dude, Circle you circle you is probably the creepiest song I've heard from Vocaloid along with Fear Garden."

The American shivered a bit, "All of those hands.." England snorted slightly, "Vocaloid is alright, I'm a slight fan of Luka and Len. Also, there are some dragons in Wormegay and Ludham. They're fairly rare, but I think if you look hard enough you'll find one." The Brtion picked up his teacup, "Happy Pancake day to you, I celebrate it by making my special Sconecakes." America grimaced, "I celebrate Pancake day as well, but I spend it avoiding his burnt 'sconecakes'. I'm also going down to New Orleans after this to celebrate Mardi Gras!" The America smiled at the camera.

"Dude, I don't find that weird at all. Like seriously, I can play most games that The Otaku made, but ghosts and zombies scare the living hell out of me. I guess it just depends on what scares you or not, you know dude?" America paused and put the Hetaloid link in on his browser and began listening. "Oh my god, dude. That's so freaking AWESOME." America flailed. "_I_ sound the best!" The American began laughing and a scone hit the side of his head.

England folded his arms in his lap, his eyebrows furrowed. "We all sound relatively good. Who's your favorite from the video, dear?" The Briton looked up at the camera, "And again, I like Luka and Len. They both have decent voices." America straightened up, rubbing the side of his head, "I like SeeU the best so far, I also kind of like Megpoid."

"Anyways, thank you Madhatter for sending in your questions. There's no need for you to say thank you though." England nodded at the camera and America grinned, "Yeah dude! You never have to thank a Hero!" The American laughed and Sealand poked his sides. "Hero, read the next card!" Sealand grabbed the next card and handed it to America, who took the card and poked Sealand's forehead. "Alright dude, this next card comes from-"

**"Skary:*Runs back on screen***

**Skary: STOPPIT! STOPPIT! *trips over Gentleman, falls ontop of hero, gets up**  
><strong>and continues running*<strong>

**Gilbert: GIMME BACK GILBIRD MADDIE *shoots at her feet***

**Skary: NEUH**

***pandemonium continues for like five minutes***

**Skary: THIS IS CHILD ABUSE**

**Gilbert: NO ITS NOT! NOW GIMME GILBIRD BAAAACKK**

**Skary: Shoot me again and I'm feeding this thing to this cat!*Stops in front**  
><strong>of a random cat still somehow on screen*<strong>

**Gilbert: try it and your grounded!**

**Skary: UGHHHHHHHhhhh fiiine**

***gives gilbird back and helps Gentleman and hero up***

**Skary: Sorrryyyy dad was being mean...**

**Gilbert: lets just hope your mother doesn't show up...**

***Someone/Something knocks on door***

**Gilbert: YOUR ON YOUR OWN KID! *jumps out window***

**Skary: **... *opens door***

**Skary: THE FU-!**

***bunch of white blob things attack me***

**Skary: AHHHHHHHH GETTOFFGETTOFFGETTOFFF *runs in circles***

**Skary: wait... *holds one up* Hero this looks like you! its o cuteee! *huggles**  
><strong>it* wait why's this one trying to ^#% my leg? *picks it up*... oh...<strong>

***gives francy pants one and The Gentleman one to Hero***

**Skary: your problem now... *looks out window* Iggy... you still got the gun**  
><strong>under the table? nevermind... *pulls sniper out of boot and aims in through<strong>  
><strong>window*<strong>

***BAM***

***looks out window to see dead sniper in the building across the street***

**Skary: damnit... gotta go...**

***jumps out window dad went out leaving Mohis behind*"**

America looked down at the Mochi in his hands and examined it, "Dude, what is this thing? I saw it at the Halloween Party, but I never found out who brought it." The tiny Amerimochi swayed in the American's hands and continued to repeat the phase 'it's okey, I'm American!' The Briton was currently adjusting Mochirisu's hat. "I'm not sure, but they are rather cute. Don't you agree Sea- SEALAND?" England spun in his chair looking for the shorter nation, who ran back into frame with Mochifrancis hopping after him.

"Help me, it's going to rape me!" Sealand yelled and jumped towards America, who's Mochi somehow formed a rather large hand that blocked Sealand mid-jump. America stood in silence, staring at Sealand, who currently had a Mochi humping his leg and was sliding down another Mochi's rather large hand. "Git." The Englishman and Mochirisu flatly said together. "Thank you for the presents, Skary. We hope your .. Mother doesn't kill you." England leaned over and picked up a new flash card, "This one is from Ales, who wrote:"

**"****Ales:*camera buzzes on***

**Sam: Heh... sorry about last time... Ales's username wasn't a bunch of random**  
><strong>letters she wrote-err typed "hyper" then rolled her face on the keyboard...<strong>  
><strong>god how did she post the last video... anyway sorry for my language... I<strong>  
><strong>bleeped it out even though I was speaking italian... Ales is asleep *camera<strong>  
><strong>shifts showing ales cuddling up next to a book labled "YAOI" with an American<strong>  
><strong>flag and a British flag on it*<strong>

**Sam: she's into stuff like that... BTW I sent you some stuff... just to**  
><strong>apologies... I sent to the hero, about 200 Mcdonalds happy meals...To England<strong>  
><strong>a kitchen-in-a-box complete with in exotic ingrediants and stuff (just pull<strong>  
><strong>the string) To the otaku (if there) I sent some cosplay outfits Ales bought<strong>  
><strong>online for him... and some carrots for FMB and some manga and some hamburgers<strong>  
><strong>for tony... well bye.. (P.S. it should be teleported in about five seconds...<strong>  
><strong>look out for the crate)"<strong>

"It's alright dear, it's completely understandable. But that book, where did she get that? Is that another one of the Otaku's doujinshis?" England raised an eyebrow and the crate appeared in Sealand's chair. Sealand was currently cradled up in A's arms, who was also trying to fend off the Hornimochi. The Briton leaned over and opened the box and pulled out a few cosplays, "These are rather nice. Thank you for everything you've sent us Sam and Ales. We look forward to hearing from you all again." England nodded towards the camera and the screen went black for a few minutes.

* * *

><p>When the camera came back to show the boys, they were all dressed in Doctor Who costumes. America was currently wearing one of Rose Tyler's outfits, Sealand was wearing an outfit that resembled the Tardis, and England was wearing a stripped brown suit and the Tenth doctor's usual coat. "Sorry about that everyone, we decided to try on some of the cosplays that were sent to us. We de-" The American quickly shot a glare at England, "You decided dude. I didn't want to be dressed as Rose."<p>

England let out a soft laugh, _"We_ decided to go with Doctor Who. Since it seems to be something most people enjoy and will recognise." The Briton smiled and picked up the next card, "This next card comes from lol, who worte:"

**"hey hero just saying about my friend, skary, She's a wanted Assasin annnd she is being followed soo watch out okay? BTW She has superhuman strength and she has awesome vision and she has a LOT of weapons on her so watch out okay...? just dont get her ** off."**

The three sat in silence for a little bit until Sealand reached forward and grabbed a new card, "Thanks for telling us lol! Next time we see Skary, we'll catch her! Right Jerk-Gentleman?" Sealand smiled at England, who was currently trying to comprehend what he just heard. "Figures that girl would be an assassin. I don't think it's our best move to say we'll catch her. Just let her be, yes?" England looked over at America, looking for signs that he agreed, but the American was too caught up adjusting his outfit. "Anyways, our next card comes from Hallows, who wrote:"

**"Hi guys! I'm glad you guys are okay!**

**I was with Link today and things didn't get awkward. I guess he just decided**

**not to bring up my friend telling him I had a crush on him. So I don't think**

**I'll need any relationship advice...unless I'm completely wrong, but I rarely**

**am.**

**Anyway, random question,any good rock/heavy metal/indie bands you guys like? **

**Hero - Bubble fish? I don't think I saw that one. I'll check the blog later.**

**If you want to see how Arthur would be like in the game, you could check the**

**youtube channels of the guy who made. He made a few previews of the game**

**(although he changed the style from the old channel to the new one, so some**

**things might be different). **

**Also, I've heard that the game is free, but donations are accepted. I'm**

**currently trying to figure out where I could get it. **

**old one- MigratoryEagle**

**new one- Seltaire**

**Gentleman - An awful lot of running is pretty awesome. I like most of the**

**songs but currently the song I've listened to the most is the Doctor is dying.**

**A lot of people think that Charlie from Chameleon Circuit would make a great**

**Doctor and I agree. Who do you think would make a good Doctor?**

**Little Gentleman - Dude, I've heard once that you tried to conquer Seaworld.**

**Is it true?**

**PS - I went to the website Otaku sent me but it said that the website can't be**

**found. Was it typed wrong?**

**Thanks for answering!"**

"Hey Hallows, dude, I'm glad everything is going alright with Link! If you need help with anything, we're always here!" America smiled at the camera, "I like Aerosmith and Led Zeppelin." England snorted, "Of course you do." America leaned over and glared, "What was that about, _Doctor_?" England shrugged slightly, "Oh nothing, git." The Briton leaned down and picked up Amerimochi and placed him on his lap.

"Dude, get away from my Mochi!"

"Git, it was trying to get up on my lap! Look at it!"

"Don't go to the dark side, little dude!"

Amerimochi was cuddled up against England, sleeping(?). England gently pet the Mochi and Mochirisu could be heard yelling Rubbish from across the room. "Answer your bloody question and stop worrying about your Mochi." England pointed to the camera with his free hand and America slightly sighed, "Hurt my Mochi and I'll eat yours. Anyways, Hallows, the game is free? Seriously? Dude, that's awesome! When you find it, can you send it? Also, thanks for the Youtube channels! I'm going to watch the videos after this!" America smiled at the camera.

"Hallows, I think I would make a rather good doctor. I've been trying to get on the bloody show since it started up again, but they keep ignoring me. Believe it or not. But if I had to pick someone else to get the job, I would pick Charlie. He seems like he could be fairly good at it." England nodded then turned to Sealand. "I wish it was true that I tried to take over Seaworld. That wouldn't be a bad place to start though!" America leaned over and flicked the back of Sealand's head then looked back at the camera, "Dude, we'll try and resend the link. We're sorry about that! Anyways, thanks for the questions! We look forward to hearing from you again!"

The American smiled and picked up a new flash card, "This next card comes to us from Hari-Sama, who wrote:"

**"-uncharacteristic quiet voice- Hey, guys. Hari Sama here. Not feeling so hot today. M' head hurts like crazy and my abdomen feels like someone's stabbing**

**it. So, just so we're clear: Make any sudden/loud sounds and you all will pay.**

**-grr-**

**I'm glad you both like my story ideas. I'll let you two be the first to read**

**them. c: And, as for my friend... Thanks. Y'know... I was scared to confront**

**her, but now I feel like I have more reason. I feel... determined.**

**I've seen a lot of questions talking about USUK. I won't lie- I'm a fan.;;**

**It's been my OTP longer than any other paring (Almost 2 years, believe it or**

**not). I dunno. I guess I like it 'cause it's one of those perfectly imperfect**

**parings. More human-like, I guess. I tend to avoid most FrUK because, well, I**

**dunno... Seems a little flamboyant n' stuff to be real. If that makes any**

**sense.**

**There's also AsaKiku n' Ameripan, but I never quite understood those. I'll**

**stick with USUK. :P**

**A common misconception in a lot of parings is that there's /always/ one that's**

**submissive. Hell, might as well make the person a girl while you're at it. I**

**believe in balance in a relationship in RL, so of course I think the same for**

**parings. N' stuff.**

**I did not just try to rationalize my paring preferences to you guys. Gah. I**

**feel kinda embarrassed, but I also feel sick and tired and therefore too**

**pitiful to backspace all that.**

**Speaking of being pitifully sick, can I get some pity hugs? -hopeful face-**

**Ooh, random question to the both of you: Do you like Tosh.0? He's my TV star**

**crush-person. Besides Anthony Davis in Kentucky basketball(GO BIG BLUE! HELL**

**YEAH!). But that's sports, not comedy. **

**...**

**Shut up. Dx**

**Anyway, he's so epic. Like Dane Cook, only not as violent. :D**

**Final question: Describe the person you've always wanted to be with from your**

**dreams. :D And don't lie. We all have one.**

**Off to take medicine and rest, I guess!**

**˜Hari Sama"**

"Hey Hari-sama," America tried to speak softly, "We hope you get well soon. You can get as many pity hugs as you need." The American smiled and spread his arms out, Sealand ducked to avoid getting hit. England nodded in agreement and spread his arms out as well. "We also hope everything goes well with your friend. Don't let that determination slip away. I also can't wait to read the stories." The two boys their arms and their hands slightly brushed, causing them both to flush.

(LOOK, I CAN RHYME.)

"Isn't USUK canon?" Sealand tilted his head slightly, "That's why I think of America as my brother too!" England coughed a bit, "I can't believe we were the only ones who didn't know about USUK." America nodded in agreement, "Dude, it's not canon and it will most likely never happen." Sealand looked up at the camera, "He doesn't sound too sure, does h-" England leaned over and covered Sealand's mouth, "Anyways, Hari-sama, I agree with your views on relationships. They should be balanced and I am actually a fan of Tosh.0. Daniel is rather funny for being an American comedian."

"Dude, I don't even understand half of your comedies. Hugh Laurie even realized your comedies sucked and he went off to become House." America smiled, ignoring the deadly aura coming from England. "Anyways, I love Tosh.0. I almost saw him live, too! I was in Reno at the time, but someone decided to get drunk so I had to go and hunt him down. Which took all freakin' night." America slightly glared at England then returned back to the camera.

"My dream person would be someone with blonde hair, green eyes.." The American put his hand up to his chin in thought as England's deadly aura began to fade and his face was changing to a deep red. "Trimmed eyebrows, can cook, and has a good sense of humor." England let out a soft growl and let go of Sealand. "I bloody hate you, Hero." America let out a laugh, "Dude, did you think I was talking about you or somethin'?" The Briton ignored the American and picked up a new Flash card. "Thank you Hari-Sama for sending in your questions. We hope you feel better soon. Our next card comes from ivannaPapas-chan, who wrote:"

**"****Yo! Sa-chan in here well I wanted to ask some things**

**Gentleman-hi so~ what is your favorite comedy movie? Why are you so tsundere?**

**Do you like USUK? What is your favorite international food?**

**Hero- lol whats up dude, this has been the most epic thing in my entire life**  
><strong>XD<strong>

**So favorite sci-fiction movie? What are you glasses? Where do you like to be**  
><strong>when you are depressed?<strong>

**Pest or little gentleman-fav. movie of all time? What do you think of certain**  
><strong>hero and gentlemen being paired together?<strong>

**Bye! Waiting for your response ^o^"**

"Ts-Tsundere? What's with all these weird terms?" England tilted his head, "I've been called that before but I still don't get what it means. Also, my favorite comedy is Monty Python and the Holy Grail. I also don't care for USUK, but whatever floats your boat. I also enjoy Ramen. That counts, yes?" England cleared his throat then looked over at the American, slightly glaring.

"Of course it would be the most epic thing in your entire life, Sa-Chan! I made everything more epic because _I'm The Hero!_" America pointed to himself and smiled, Sealand was restraining England from whacking him in the head with the bri- scone he was holding. "My favorite Science Fiction movie has to be E.T.; My glasses are Texas, if that's what you're asking, and I like to be at home curled up with a good comic book and some McDonalds." America smiled at the camera then looked over at Sealand and England, and he started laughing.

"Dudes, stop playing around! It's cute and all but this is the last question!" England stopped struggling and Sealand finally let him go. "We weren't playing, Jerk-Gentleman was going to throw a brick at you, so I stopped him! Can you recognise me as a country now?" Sealand looked up at America with pleading eyes and America pat the top of his head. "No way dude." The small nation sat down in his chair and crossed his arms, "My favorite movie is the movie about my country coming out in 2013. It's called Sealand! I also like the idea, but that's only because I want Hero to be my real brother!" Sealand pouted his lip slightly.

"And that concludes today's episode! Thank you everyone for watching and for sending in your questions. We look forward to hearing from you all again soon!" America exclaimed, and leaned in towards the center of the screen and began waving. The other two followed suit and the camera cut off.

* * *

><p><strong> "Hey guys," America waved, "We're answering a couple of more questions that we missed due to A getting sick." England waved next to him, cuddled up with FMB and Mochirisu. America leaned down and picked up a card from a spot on the floor next to him, "So, the first letter we got is from Lady, she actually sent in a video, so hold on while I pull it up." America typed the link out on the computer and the video began.<strong>

**"*video in awful quality shows up***

**Hiya! It's the Lady again! **

**You answered my video/letter/something! Yay! I was trying to warn you earlier,**

**because my crazy Russian neighbour Ivan said he was going to visit you, and**

**that he was "going to save the sunflowers, da?" *dramatic gesture that ends in**

**The Lady hitting herself* I'm a little worried...**

**Anyways... Um, what was I going to say? Oh, yeah! You probably know my parents**

***coung*SwedenAndFinland*cough* Well, I'm trying to get independent and be a**

**nation of my own. Since The Little Gentleman, or The Pest, or whatever, is**

**trying to do the same; I was wondering if we could team up and steal Russia**

**while Ivan's not home. What do you think?**

**Do you guys speak other languages than your native tounge? Which? **

**Gentleman; do you prefer Twinings or Earl Grey when it comes to tea?**

**I think that's it. How does this thing work, anyway? *taps monitor***

**Hey, Mom! How does this work?**

**(-I'm not a woman!**

**-C'lm d'wn, T'no)**

**I've got it now.**

***end of the video*"**

** "Hey Lady, thanks for sending in the video!" America smiled, "Dude, don't worry. Ivan is probably with either Vulcan or with Skary at the moment. He won't be coming here any time soon.. Hopefully.." America sighed a bit then quickly cheered back up. "Anyways, dude, I like the idea of you and Little Gentledude should team up and take over Russia! That would be awesome!" England snorted slightly, "And a tad bit stupid. But more power to you if you can do it." America slightly glared at England, "Dude, what's your problem all of the sudden?"**

** The Briton shrugged and picked up a scone, "I actually can speak a bit of Japanese. I also understand French, but I refuse to speak it. Also, I prefer Twnnings, but Earl Grey is just as good." England then bit into the scone and spun in his chair to face America. "Dude, not cool. I asked you a question. Anyways, I speak a bit of Japanese as well. The Otaku is teaching me right now! I also got Feliciano to teach me a few things in Italian." America smiled at the camera. "Thanks Lady for sending in your questions! We look forward to hearing from you again, also, say hi to your parents for us and tell them that Sealand is sleeping right now and that he's safe!"**

** America picked up the last card from the floor and read it, "Alright, now our last letter comes from tears4Music, who wrote:"**

**".com/watch?v=tbRX5BzGt0Y&feature=results_main&playnext=1&list=PLEBB8FB1891B022CD**

**^ Hero**

**.com/watch?v=zFT4wXHP7-s**

**^ Gentleman**

**.com/watch?v=7dVpfw0Psbo**

**^ Otaku**

**.com/watch?v=rm6aKAZ5ObA&feature=results_video&playnext=1&list=PLE9408EDC002D9169**

**^ Lover**

**.com/watch?v=mXJkb2-I-wQ**

**^ rest of the guests**

**Tears help clean the sorrows away."**

** America picked up his phone and began typing in the link that was given to him, and England typed in the link that was given to him on the laptop. Both plugged in headphones before hand.**** Two minutes into their videos, America reached over to England with his hand extended, tears in his eyes. England quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up and the American's hand. The Briton slightly smiled and took America's hand and gave it a slight squeeze. **

**The video then cut off before they could start yelling at each other.**

* * *

><p><strong>A-Chan: ;w;.. So cute..<strong>

**England: Really? Next time you write, you're going to be in the right state of mind!**

**America: Dude, you're really sappy.**

**A-Chan: ;A; I WAS CRYING, LET ME BE. I've officially converted. USUK = OTP. **

**I also want to check into a mental hospital, France's link was my breaking point. I was all good through the first two videos then I saw Joan of Arc and France and I was like "WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE?" And crying into my bed sheets. And I hate France. **

**Anyways, thank you guys for reading and again, I'm so sorry this is as late as it is ;A;' Don't expect anything to be on time till at least Friday. **

**Also, send in your questions for FMB and Tony and they'll reply on Friday and the Co-Host of your choice will be in on Saturday! ;w;!**

**Also, Hallows, here's a link. Sorry it didn't work last time D:**

ht tp: / gyazo . com/e3593d3790cfa0db2e6 c354ed8fdb5 97

**Thank you again, I love you all and Ciao! :D**


	14. Episode Thirteen

**So sorry about how late this is ;AAA;' I haven't been able to work on it that much the past couple of days, so I'm sorry in advance if it isn't all that good!**

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone," England raised his teacup towards the camera, "Welcome to the Thirteenth episode of Ask The Hero and The Gentleman." England leaned back, cupped the teacup with both hands and crossed his legs. America rolled into frame on the left side with Flying Mint Bunny pushing him. The American was currently chanting faster with poor Flying Mint Bunny panting.<p>

"Git, it's no time to play your stupid games." England sighed and looked over at the American, furrowing his brows. "You're no fun, Gentleman." America patted Flying Mint Bunny and turned in his chair to face the Briton, pouting. England rolled his eyes, laid his teacup on the desk, and picked up a flash card. "Shall we get started? We have quite a bit of questions to answer." England raised an eyebrow questioningly and America nodded. "Alright, this video comes from Ales. Lets see what she said." England leaned over and typed the link in on the laptop that sat in front of him and America then the video began.

**"*camera flashes on***

**Sam: aughh!...*rubs eyes* how does the flash do that? Any way about your**  
><strong>question... heh... those books... all over the place... Since I like hetalia<strong>  
><strong>(and it seems like you do too) we have a lot of stuff for it and there are<strong>  
><strong>stores PACKED with them... heh... This is my favorite *holds up a<strong>  
><strong>greeceXjapan* Second favorite is USUK a little RusAme I like all pairings...<strong>

**Ales: *grumbles* MooooOOOOommmm I dont wanna get up... its a sunday!**

**Sam: Oh dear... gtg bai!**

***camera turns off*"**

"Hello Sam, Ales, thank you both for sending in the video." England nodded "The flash hurts your eyes because of the sudden change in lighting. Your pupil actually changes according to the lighting in the room so that you can see your surroundings properly." America nodded in agreement, "So, when the light suddenly changes, your pupil size does as well. Which I guess kind of hurts the eyes." America shrugged then raised an eyebrow at the camera.

"RusAme?" The American grimaced, "That's interesting." England covered his mouth, muffling his laugh. America turned his head and glared at the Brtion. "Sorry, Hero. Anyways, thank you Sam and Ales for sending in your video. We appreciate it." England lowed his hand from his mouth and picked up a new flash card.

** Skary: *unnoticed hides behind gentleman's chair (somehow becomeing**

**canada-like) opens the door and slams it hides again and after a while jumps**

**on The hero) **

**Skary: BOO!*falls over laughing at Hero's reaction***

America yelped and glared at Skary.

**Skary: Geeeze that was funny... hah.. yeah... anyway, ru-Mom isnt gonna kill**

**me or else Pr-Dad wont have game night with him, wink wink nudge nudge, Btw**

**pictonions are back... ran out of marker... phh need to get some sharpies for**

**them... and I heard you figured out im an assassin right? weeeelll Might have**

**to kill you for that... Ill make an exception... Just gimme a character... NOT**

**FRANCIS kk? Chao~ (dark aura and evil smile) *vanishes like the ninja i am***

America leaned over and held up a paper that had a あ written on it. "How's this, Skary?" America smiled and laughed. "For some reason, I don't think that's what Skary meant, Hero." England sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. America shrugged and put the piece of paper down. "Dude, feel free to take anyone you want. Maybe Yao?" The American snickered and England looked at the Flash card again. "Alright, thank you Skary for stopping by. Good luck with the Pictonians and all. Now this is a video from Vulcan." England leaned over and typed the link on the laptop and the video began.

**"*Squiggly video lines***

**VB: "Hey guys! It's me, Vulcanblood!" **

**Ivan: "Da, and me, Ivan."**

**Ludwig: "Why are Roderich and I still here?"**

**Me: "Because you guys got drunk. It was hard enough without Francis trying to**

**do nasty things to you three in your sleep."**

**(Ludwig and Ivan shudder. Roderich snores)**

**Me: "He's still locked in the closet."**

**(closet door pounds from inside. Angry French curses are heard)**

***Camera zoom onto door***

**Francis: "LET ME OUT YOU ***"**

**(Lights flash, and beeping noises are heard)**

**Ivan and Ludwig: ?**

**Me: "That's my pervert alert. It goes off whenever a pervert speaks."**

**(sneaks up on Vulcan, who is sittng on couch and puts arm around shoulder)**

**Roderich: "That seems useful"**

**Me: *slaps arm away* Watch it mister.**

**Ivan: *lead pipe appears* "Da! You are a dead man!"**

**(Ivan swings pipe, and knocks over camera. Screams are heard)**

***visual cuts out***

**Me: "IVAN! Oh my... GET OVER HERE YOU GUYS! BRING A SWAT TEAM AND ANYONE YOU CAN!"**

**Ludwig: "MEIN GOTT! RODERICH IS GOING TO DIE!"**

**IVAN: "DA! He is! He made a move on my fiancée!"**

**Francis: "Ah, love."**

**All: "SHUT UP!"**

***Camera fizzles*"**

England blinked a few times, "I wouldn't worry, Roderich won't die that easily." America started typing something in on his phone. "I'm still going to text the SWAT to make sure everything will be okay. We don't want to risk it, dude." England nodded in agreement. "I hope everyone is alright. Ivan is rather unpredictable. Hopefully in his rage, he hit Frog-face." England chuckled and America sighed, "Really dude? Anyways, thanks for sending in the video Vulcan. The SWAT should be there soon." America smiled at the camera then grabbed another flash card. "Another video, it comes from NY, NJ, and VA. I thought they were grounded?" England furrowed his brows and typed the link in on the computer and the video began.

**"*video comes on to a dark room***

**Voice: *hushed whispered* let me see if I can turn on the night vision...**

***night vision comes on***

**NY: hey dad! Listen, I know I'm not suppose to be using a camera or anything**

**really, but I can't help it!**

**NJ: move over! *comes into the video* 'lo everyone.**

**NY: I thought you where on look out!**

**NJ: I got VA to do it. Anyways gentleman, as an FYI we bought all our stuff,**

**dad didn't chip in at all.**

**NY: cheap **! What do you do with all of that money anyways?**

**VA: *comes in* most likely McDonald's or games.**

**NY: is he-**

**VA: we take turns. Anyways I want to know, anyone watch any good anime?**

**NY: hey dad, you think you can come home sooner? These guys are trying to**

**starve us!**

**Texas: well looky what I found~**

**VA and NY: **...HEL-**

***video blacks out*"**

"Hey kids, tell your siblings to actually feed you guys." America sighed, "I'm not mad anymore. I also spend my money on important things!" The American crossed his arms and England rubbed his temples. "I apologize for assuming your father buys everything for you guys. I just figured that's how he would be." The Briton looked over at the sulking American and sighed. "We all know what you spend your money on, so there's no sense in lying about it. Didn't I hear you talking to your boss earlier about building a McDonalds next to your home?"

America sat up and flailed his limbs, "Dude, wouldn't it be awesome to walk outside of your house and be able to get a burger first thing in the morning or anytime of day?" The Briton banged his head against the table. "No, it wouldn't." England sighed, "Thank you NY, NY, and VA for the video." America nodded, "I should be home tonight! So, no worries!" America smiled and picked up the next flash card. "This one comes from Blacklips, who wrote:"

**"Wow. Yeah, that first shot was me. I had to convince you guys there**

**was someone after you. And hero, deal! You're stuck seeing that bunny for a**

**few days! **

**Wait, Hero. You play scary video games, yet you're afraid of scary movies? Can**

**you explain that logic?**

**Also, There is a hole in my wiener blimp. I was going to fly over you guys,**

**dropping hotdogs from the sky. yeah. Still haven't gotten that de-age gun**

**problem fixed. not really smart having an 8 year old drive it. The blimp is**

**currently heading for you guys."**

"Hey Blacklips, so that's what that wiener blimp is doing on the roof? We sent Tony out there earlier to get it off but it won't budge." America nervously laughed, "I hope he's alright, dude." England sighed, "He'll be fine, Flying Mint Bunny and A have been checking up on him, so don't worry." The American smiled at the Briton next to him then looked back at the camera.

"Speaking of Flying Mint Bunny, I actually got used to him! He's pretty fun!" America beamed, "I'm going to be sad when I can't see him anymore. Also, scary video games are another form of preparation for disasters. Like what if the events in Resident Evil really happen? I'll know exactly what to do!" The American stood out of his chair and pointed to himself, "Cause I'm the He-" England grabbed America by his jacket and yanked him back down into his chair.

"Thank you Blacklips for sending the letter, we hope you go back to your regular age soon. We also hope you're okay and all, being that it sounds like you were in the blimp. Tony didn't say anything about finding an eight year old, so." England blinked a couple of times then picked up a new card. "Ah, it's a video from Neva and the others, lets see what she said." England leaned over and typed the link on the card into the browser and the video began.

**"*camera turns on staticy***

**DC: tch, stupid thing *slaps it***

***image clears up***

**DC: there we go! much better!...oh crap its recording!**

***ahem* hi dad! hey Iggy!**

**unfortunately Jane isn't here, her siblings came to pick her up yesterday.**

**boy, those guys can lecture! One of em was like *horrible british accent* 'you**

**stupid git! what the bloody hell were you thinking?' and Jane was all 'I was**

**bloody drunk!' I tuned it out after that.**

**Neva isn't here, shes in her room right now, sulking. dad, what you said to**

**her was pretty harsh, I don't think anyone disserves to get killed by China. she**

**was pretty shocked, I had to pour ice water on her just to get her to snap out**

**of it, and that was after I waved pocky in her face for a half hour.**

**I called uncle Mattie to come and check up on her. I myself am stuck in my**

**room at home. I was able to at least save my camera to send you a message to**

**let you guys know we're ok. **

**oh! I got a text! from...Liverpool? oh, its from Jane. she says:**

**"its Jane, I managed to sneak a text on Liverpool's cell, my bloody brothers**

**are making me do their chores as 'punishment' bloody wankers, they know that**

**they still have to do their own chores but nooooo. they decided to play hookie**

**and loaf around all day while Im stuck scrubbing the kitchen, and get this:**

**apparently my name has been changed to 'Cinderella' stupid wankers..."**

**and for the record, we hadnt even set the prank in motion yet. we had just**

**came back from buying the stuff when...that happened.**

**oh **, I think Texas heard me. gotta go! bye!**

**~DC"**

America looked down, "I didn't mean that she should get killed by him. I just thought China would yell at her. Tell her I'm extremely sorry, DC!" America bit his lower lip and England raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry for what I said as well. We were upset and we said things we didn't mean. The punishment for Jane is still in place, but her siblings should be doing their own work." The Briton crossed his arms and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I should be over there tonight, in case you didn't see what I said to your siblings." America scratched the back of his head, "Thanks for sending in the video DC, and really do tell Neva I'm sorry." The American leaned forward and picked up a new flash card. "Alright, this one is from Xy, who wrote:"

**"Oh, I have a nickname? How fabulous! Xy, I like it! It's nice receiving a**

**nickname! It means someone cares, am I right, hero? I bet you have nicknames**

**for the gentleman, right?**

**Oho, I'm prying a bit, do forgive me. And I'm sorry for not sending a letter**

**sooner, I had some unfortunate accidents, of which included being pushed down**

**a flight of stairs. Thankfully I wasn't hurt, and I am thankful for that!**

**To hero;**

**Do you suppose you will ever become a space cowboy? Have you ever thought**

**about it? And why must you hate on poor Gentleman's eyebrows? He looks dashing**

**with them! Apologize at once, or I shall be forced to use force and do things**

**that are usually frowned upon by ladies such as myself!**

**/pouty face**

**To Gentleman;**

**pay no heed to anything that American 'hero' says about you! I believe he just**

**isn't fully emotionally matured, else he wouldn't be so childish!**

**/pauses, then sighs**

**But I suppose that's one of his endearing qualities. And I'm glad I'm not the**

**only one who doesn't like being too forward. I have a friend much like the**

**hero, and she tends to just blurt out whatever she feels. It's endearing, and**

**one of the many things I love about her, but sadly it tests my self control as**

**a proper lady at times.**

**/sighs once more**

**And honestly, I don't care if a man can or cannot cook. I was brought up in a**

**proper home, and enjoy the finer things, such as sewing and cooking. Though**

**art is always a secret joy. Do you have anything you enjoy doing, Gentleman? (**

**And I must know how you have survived being near hero for so long without**

**killing him. Is it the tea?)**

**To all;**

**The mochis are simply adorable! And from the looks of it, mochi-hero seems to**

**really like Gentleman. Ohoho, looks like at leas one person is honest with**

**their feelings!**

**And congratulations on being rid of that sniper drama! I was so worried**

**someone might be injured, but now we can finally meet, Gentleman! I must know**

**what tea you drink, to make sure I have it for when you visit!**

**Ta-ta for now my dears, I have treaties to overlook!"**

"Hey Xy!" America grinned, "Nicknames do mean someone cares, and I'm glad your not hurt, dude!" England nodded in agreement, "I just wish my nicknames weren't as ridiculous as they are. I'm glad as well that you weren't hurt. I wouldn't want you broken when we have dinner." England smiled at the camera and America sighed, "Dude, what's so bad about Iggy and Artie? Anyways, I've never thought of being a Space Cowboy, Xy! That sounds awesome!" The American flailed his arms and England cleared his throat.

America turned around and smiled at England, calmly, he reached over and grasped the Briton's hand in his own and looked into his emerald eyes. "I'm sorry for making fun of your eyebrows, dude. You do look oddly _dashing_ with them as Xy put it." England's face flushed and he quickly pulled his hand away from the American. "A-Apology accepted." The Briton stammered, and spun in his chair so America couldn't see his face.

Mochirisu and Mochimerica appeared behind the duo, shouting various things such as 'rubbish' and 'it's okey!' America spun in his chair and held one finger up to his mouth trying to get them to hush as England spun back around to face the camera. "I try not to take what he says to heart, so don't worry about that Xy. I will admit that it is rather endearing at times, but it tests my self control as well. Maybe we should arrange for the two to meet?" England slightly laughed, "I actually embroider to pass the time, and art? Do you study or do you paint or draw? Also, tea does help quite a bit, but I'm not alone with him. A tends to scold him from time to time, we just edit it out." The Briton leaned over and picked up his teacup.

Mochirisu hopped over to America and jumped into his lap, still yelling rubbish at Mochimerica. America laughed and patted the mochi and turned back around in his chair to look up at the camera. "Dude, what do you mean someone who's honest about their feelings?" England pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated sigh, causing the American to look over at him questioningly. "I'll be fine with any tea, but I usually drink Earl Grey and Twinnings." England looked up at the camera and smiled, "Thank you for writing in, Xy."

America shook his head and leaned over to pick up another flash card, "This is one is from Duppi, it's actually a video, so let me type in the link." America smiled and moved the laptop closer to him and began typing in the link. The video soon started.

**"Heya! DAMMIT, SEALAND, DON'T LEAVE-*crey forever***

**Chicago: Dear God, you sap, man up. TT^TT**

**Erie Canal: Yae id-jit, Chicago, yae know nothin' about love; yae have no**

**rights to cut 'er off.**

**Ledicarus: *casually drifting in and out of invisibility***

**Duppi: *crying in corner about how Sealand left***

**Chicago: *sigh* I have a question, I guess. America, were you a gangster**

**during Prohibition? *was totally a good boy, yup***

**Ledicarus: I have a question as well. England, does your 'tsundere'-ness come**

**from a thyroid issue? |D"**

England blinked a couple of times, "Is Duppi in love with Little Gentleman?" America looked over at him and nodded, "Sounds like it, dude." The American turned back to the camera and smiled, "That's adorable, and a gangster? Haha, I might have gone through a bit of a rebellious phase, but I'm not sure if I would have been considered a gangster!" America scratched the back of his head then turned to face England.

"Tsundere-ness from a thyroid issue?" England quirked an eyebrow, "I'm not quite sure if that's possible or not, Ledicarus." America slightly laughed, "Now guys, take care of Duppi, thanks for sending in your questions!" The American leaned forward and picked up a new flash card, "Alright, this one if from Hari-Sama, who wrote:"

** "Still ill. Ha, that rhymed. Thanks for caring. c: Have I ever mentioned that**

**medicine is disgusting? Because it is. Dx**

**While I was so /not/ stalking the other questions, I just so happened to**

**noticed the Gentleman mentioning something about speaking Japanese. It made me**

**wanna brag. I feel like crap right now, so let me brag:**

**I'm fluent in Japanese, and I'm learning Spanish, German, Italian, Latin,**

**Chinese (Mandarin), Russian, Hindi and Polish. I figure if you're gonna travel**

**and be a surgeon, you'll need to know something or two. ;P**

**Anyway, bragging aside. I noticed that you didn't answer my last question, Mr.**

**Gentleman. Oh ho ho. Is that supposed to mean something? XD Naw, I kid. **

**Science facts of the day:**

**100% of deaths are caused by lack of respiration to the brain. Which means, it**

**doesn't matter how it happens, you die because no oxygen gets to the brain.**

**Also**

**Majority of people who have Hep. C don't know. So. Get checked! -SHOT-**

**Concert Band state contest is tomorrow. I freaked out my band director when I**

**was absent today, 'cause I'm a section leader. Wish us luck! :D**

**Anyway... I kinda forgot what I was gonna say. So.**

**-arrives in the room, sits in a chair and pulls out some popcorn- Want some?**

**Too bad. -continues to watch- By the way, every time Mr. Hero says 'awesome',**

**'hero', or 'dude', I shall throw things I find. And I shall shrug. **

**The end. -blends into the background-**

**˜Hari Sama"**

"My Mumsie always said that the worst tasting medicine is always the best." England smiled, "That's also quite impressive. You'll definitely need to know many languages as a traveling surgeon. Also, I'm sorry about that Hari-sama." The Briton scratched the top of his head, "It was who the person of my dreams was, correct? Well," England's face began to redden, "The person of my dreams has golden hair, sky blue eyes, an amazing laugh.." A smile slowly found it's way onto his face as he went on, America busily playing with Mochirisu and Mochimerica.

England suddenly grimaced, "He's also an arrogant git who can't read the bloody atmosphere and is absolutely immature." The Briton turned his head to glare at America and Mochirisu looked at him and yelled rubbish. America laughed then looked up England, "Why are you glaring at me, dude?" The American tilted his head at the Briton, who sighed. "Good thing you didn't hear tha-.." England looked over to the side as a book hit the back of America's head.

"_What the hell was that?_" America spun around in his chair, rubbing the back of his head. The Briton slightly laughed then looked back up at the camera. "Those are two interesting facts, I'm also clean of any diseases such as Hep. C, so no worries." England winked at the camera, "Also, good luck to you and the rest of your concert band! Do get well soon, Hari-Sama. Thank you for sending in your letter and for joining us." The Briton leaned forward and picked up a new flash card.

"This next letter comes from Madhatter, who wrote:"

** "Well I see Matthew the most like Fluttershy, that's the closest one I can  
>think of.<strong>

**Oh poo, send it again putting gaps in it this time see if that will make a**  
><strong>difference, http:  www. youtube. com/ watch? v=D4X9 5G G0 _Lo. Just take out**  
><strong>the gaps, (if the thing is there this time) If not type into Youtube Hetalia<strong>  
><strong>Axis Powers Exhibition Skit an it's the first one.<strong>

**Working with children who are deaf, that's what I want to do.**

**Circle you circle you is so good and so sad, seriously, Fear garden scary no,**  
><strong>interesting yes because of the mess up mind. What about the other songs I said<strong>  
><strong>about? you know Daughter and Servant of evil and then of course Message Of<strong>  
><strong>Regret, and prisoner and Paper Planes<strong>

**Those two are good, and Len, I'm thinking Servent of evil now, that was so**  
><strong>sad, poor Len! Luka is good too, she sounds a lot more older than Miku, but<strong>  
><strong>she is supposed to be 18, and she does sound like it. The only way I heard<strong>  
><strong>more of Luka was the Vocaloid concerts, which I so cool! I want to go!<strong>

**Woohoo! The first one is a hour away, so if we ever do go in that direction**  
><strong>I'll make sure to keep a look out. Thank you!<strong>

**See here's the thing, I can't stand a heck of a lot of blood in anything, yet**  
><strong>I can stand Hellsing and Mortal Kombat, Hellsing has zombies and blood in yet<strong>  
><strong>I can still stand it, and I usually can't stand a lot of blood or zombie<strong>  
><strong>(technically they're called ghouls, and are made when a vampire bites (and<strong>  
><strong>takes blood, I would assume) from a human of the opposite sex that is not a<strong>  
><strong>virgin and is under the control of the vampire), so yeah for me it doesn't<strong>  
><strong>make any sense, the one thing I can't stand in anything is spiders, I have to<strong>  
><strong>put up with them in Skyrim, but I haven't encountered many of them, but the<strong>  
><strong>worst time was when I saw it coming up to me and then it went into a really<strong>  
><strong>dark bit and I couldn't see it and it suddenly lunged at me, luckily I had hit<strong>  
><strong>it a little bit before and had shot arrows at it before it noticed me, but I<strong>  
><strong>freaked out shut my eyes and pressed the button for the shout, which was my<strong>  
><strong>fire breath, ad then I saw it rolling back down, so yeah, I tolerate them<strong>  
><strong>there, but anything else then no.<strong>

**I love it, I found it and I was like "This is awersome! I love it!" My**  
><strong>favourite from the video? *Thinks for a moment* To be perfectly honest I can't<strong>  
><strong>chose my favourite since I just love all of the voices, all of them are really<strong>  
><strong>close to how you all sound in the Japanese version, so I have to go with all<strong>  
><strong>of them since I can't chose one, sorry, I'm never good at choosing.<strong>

**Of course I need to say thank you! You guys have no idea how much better I**  
><strong>feel after reading these do you? I really need to say a massive thank you!<strong>  
><strong>Just for even responding, it's seriously made me feel far much better about<strong>  
><strong>myself, and to remember to keep my chin up no matter what, and to at least try<strong>  
><strong>to not be so ** myself. So again thank you so much!"<strong>

"Matty is the perfect Fluttershy, you're right!" America smiled, "And we're all just a little bit racist!" The American laughed, "That cosplayer of me looks really cool!" England sighed and grabbed Mochimerica, "No love for me, I see. But I'm glad there were no jokes about my cooking." England smiled as Mochimerica curled up(?) in his lap. "Working with deaf children is a fantastic thing to do. That's a job that will surely make a difference. We have a rather nice variety of people, don't we? They all strive to do such amazing things and I'm sure you all can do it."

America nodded in agreement, "Agreed, dude. Also, they're extremely deep and sad songs. Len and Rin are the ones that you would really least expect to be singing those kinds of songs based on their age, ya' know?" America scratched the top of his head, "I kind of favor the of Evil series because it at least ends somewhat happy with Re:Birthday." America smiled at the camera and poked Mochirisu's top hat.

"Luka just has a soothing voice, in my opinion." England smiled, "Those concerts do look amazing, don't they? The Otaku always has something new up his sleeve. You're also welcome Madhatter, I wish you luck on finding the dragons." America spun around in his chair a bit, "Dude, I understand that one-hundred percent. I do the same thing you do with the spiders when I come across something that freaks me out in a game. Know what I really hate? When you lose sight of your enemy and all of the sudden it appears behind you and attacks." America grimaced.

"That's fair, we all did sound good." England smiled, "That means a lot to us to hear that. We really do wonder if we give the best advice and to know that we are actually helping means the world. So you're welcome Madhatter and thank you." America nodded in agreement, "Yeah dude! Thank you and we look forward to hearing from you again." The American smiled at the camera and picked up a flash card, "Ah, this video comes from 37. Let's see what she said!" America typed the link in on the computer and the video began.

**"*camera showes a random wall***

**Voice: MOM! HOW DO YOU TELL IF THE CAMERA IS ON?**

**Different voice from a different room: THE RED LIGHT SHOULD BE ON!**

**Voice: THANK YOU!**

***a girl wearing black pants and a blue sweater and has her hair in a**

**clip/thing walkes into view of the camera***

**Hey~! I got a camera~! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to reply to you**

**guys! School is SUCH a pain… Anyway, let's get started!**

**Sea-kun… You. Are. ADORABLE! And you kinda look like Hero and Gentleman put**

**together… *giggles***

**Hero, I…can't think of anything to say…I'm sorry! Here, have a hamburger.**

**I put some in a package and sent it to you~! ^,^b**

**Gentleman, I forgot to explain what a weeaboo was last time! A weeaboo is**

**someone from a country -not Japan- who wants to be Japanese. They'll say stuff**

**like 'Kawaii~!' or 'Baka!' and watch TONS of anime… now that I think about**

**it, I think that one of my friends is a weeaboo. Well, she does know Japanese**

**so it's OK for her to speak it, I guess. *shrugs sholders***

**FMB, where can I buy one of you?**

**Tony, how do you feel about the coun- I mean characters of HetaOni thinking**

**that the monster, AKA Steve, was you?**

**A, I've decided to leave one for you too! Is it hard having to answer all of**

**these question? And yes, I did just break the 4th wall. ANIKI! GO FIX IT**

**PLEASE!**

**China: Why me, aru?**

**Me: Because I'll buy you a new Hello Kitty doll.**

**China: Okay, aru! I'll get right on it, aru!**

**GUESS WHAT EVERYBODY! I'M REALLY GIRL FRANCIS!(Not kidding, I look exactly**

**like her!) With a mixture of Hero's and Elizabetha's personality! I act little**

**bit like Gentleman too, but only when I have to be in charge of something.**

**I must leave before my battery dies! See ya later! Oh, shoot. MOM! HOW DO YOU**

**TURN THE CAMERA OFF?**

***camera cuts off*"**

"Hello 37, thanks for sending in the video." England smiled at the camera, "Thank you for explaining what the bloody hell a weeaboo is. That's fairly interesting. I actually think I know one myself." America nodded, "And she's right over there!" The American pointed to where A, Tony, and Flying Mint Bunny usually are and laughs. "They'll actually answer your questions tomorrow, being that Tony is currently stuck on the roof peeling off a Weiner blimp." The Englishman nodded, "Also, that's a rather interesting mix. You do look like a Female Francis, it's quite.." England furrowed his brows, trying to think of the right word. "Cool!" America smiled at the camera and England reluctantly nodded then picked up the next flash card.

"Thank you 37 for sending in the video and we look forward to hearing from you again. This next card comes from Lady, who wrote:"

**"It's me, your favourite lady! *just kidding***

**Only a letter this time, my camera broke down, and dad wouldn't lend me his...**

**Nor would Peter. Why won't they lend me their things? I know why; I'd probably**

**wind up breaking them as well.**

**I've been reading lately, and two books made me wonder. **

**First: If the world came to a point where something rational had to be done**

**about the whole problem with the Ozone-layer, how would you manage?**

**Secondly: If you could change one day of your life, which would you choose,**

**and what consequences would it have?**

**Gentleman; what do you think of the British comedy troop Monty Python?**

**Good/bad?**

**What do you think of the Scout movement?**

**Bye!"**

"Hey Lady, sorry to hear about your camera. That sucks, dude." America bit his lower lip, "I'm not sure what could be done about the ozone layer if it got that bad. But to be honest, I don't think we'll have to deal with that for a while now. We just have to take care of Earth and our atmosphere and things will hopefully be fine." America smiled and England slightly nodded.

"If I could change one day in my life, it would be the day I got drunk while filming the show." England sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I still can't belive A actually posted that. Now what about you, Hero?" England spun in his chair to face America, who put his hand up to his chin in thought. "I actually have to answer the same." The American looked at the Briton and smiled. "I regret it for a whole 'nother reason though that I don't want to discuss with you just yet."

The Englishman raised a brow, "Alright then.. Well, I think Monty Python is rather good. Monty Python and The Holy Grail is one my all time favorite movies, actually." England smiled at the camera, "I also like the Scout movement, I think it installs good views into young men these days and helps install values into them." America nodded, "I agree dude, you can also learn how to tie really cool knots at the meetings, too!" America grinned and England banged his head against the desk. "Thank you Lady for sending in your questions, we look forward to hearing from you again."

America leaned over and picked up the last card, "This last card is from Icicle, who wrote:"

**"Hi guys, I'm back! **

**Wait... JAPAN is there! I freaking love Japan!**

**Plus Sealand! Dude, thats even better! **

**And Gentleman, you shouldn't thank me, the toad deserves it ^w^**

**I got major questions for ya guys! **

**For The Toad( you know who you are ya stupido!) : Die in a hole, will ya? Or**

**at least get hit by a mallet, in the face... Please? I can't stand your**

**face... -_- if your not there, the gentleman can go to your house and smack**

**you will a mallet, anywhere he pleases. :3**

**For the Little Gentleman: Awwwwwwwwww~ I just love ya! Your so adorable, I**

**wish I was there so I could just hug ya w So I got a question, why do you look**

**like America and England owo? If you can't answer, the gentleman and the hero**

**have to answer!~**

**For The Gentleman: sayyyyyyyy~ I've just noticed, why are your eyebrows so**

**bushy owo? If you will, answer me this, when did you decide to cook? *tilts**

**head* you don't have to answer it, I'm just curious. **

**For The Hero: S'up man! I have a super question you HAVE to answer! Where the**

**hell did you get your jacket and how come it's so fuzzy, I want one D: . Oh**

**yeah, when you hold parties, what happens? I know how American parties are**

**like, but what happens when YOU host them :3 **

**For the Otaku: I love you soooooo much~ So you are spared from my most random**

**questions... For now :3**

**Okay~ I'mma go now, ciao ciao~"**

"Hello Icicle," England looked up at the camera, "My eyebrows are busy only because I don't trim them. I feel as though trimming them would be like changing who I am. I've also been cooking all of my life, so it's fairly hard to tell you what exactly made me decide to cook." The Englishman raised his hand to his chin, "I guess these days, I just want to improve my cooking and prove to everyone that I indeed can cook."

America slightly laughed, "Dude, like that would ever happen." England glared at the American who looked back up at the camera. "Haha, dude, I got this jacket when I joined the Air Force and then I customized it to fit me a bit better." America smiled, "And dude, my parties are _the_ best you will ever see. They tend to go really well and everyone raves about them for weeks after! Except for Mr. Stick in the Mud over here." The American pointed towards England, laughing.

England cleared his throat, "Thank you Lady for sending in your questions, we look forward to hearing from you again." America stopped laughing and nodding, "Yeah, thank you everyone for sending in your questions! It's so much fun answering them and we can't wait to hear from you all again! Thanks for watching!" The duo waved to the camera and after a few seconds, the screen went black.

* * *

><p><strong>A-Chan: thank you everyone for reading! ;w; I'm so sorry I've been late. Sick + School = Horrible update timing ;A; Anyways, send in questions for Flying Mint Bunny, Tony, and even AMe if you want! w And remember to tell me who you want to see host on.. I guess Sunday now LOL. Ciao guys! :D**


	15. FMB, Tony, and A Special!

Flying Mint Bunny blinked into the camera for a few seconds, nodded his head, and smiled. He floated back and perched on a chair that sat in the middle as Tony climbed into the chair to the right and a blonde took the seat to the left. The Alien and the girl both waved to the camera and Flying Mint Bunny flapped a wing. "Hello everyone!" The blonde cheered, "My name is A, I'm the producer of Ask The Hero and The Gentleman."

She smiled and turned her head towards Flying Mint Bunny and Tony, "And as you all know, this little guy right here is Flying Mint Bunny and the Alien is Tony. They help me edit the show and manage the website." The two waved again and Flying Mint Bunny hovered over to the desk and picked up a card, handing it over to Tony. "As promised, we're here to answer some questions while The Gentleman and Hero are out for break!" The bunny cheered and sat on the Alien's head.

A nodded, "But first, I believe we have some explaining to do." The blonde sighed and picked up a clipboard. "We've been offline for about a month now due to meetings and other various projects. We will be working hard to make it up to you, our loyal fans, by answering as many questions as we can! That is, when the pair returns this weekend!" A smiled at the camera and placed the clipboard down. "Now, Tony, do us the favor and read the first letter we received." The blonde turned her head towards the Alien. "This first set was sent to us last episode by 37, who asked:"

"**FMB, where can I buy one of you?**

**Tony, how do you feel about the coun- I mean characters of HetaOni thinking that the monster, AKA Steve, was you?**

**A, I've decided to leave one for you too! Is it hard having to answer all of these question? And yes, I did just break the 4th wall. ANIKI! GO FIX IT PLEASE!"**

Flying Mint Bunny giggled and smiled at the camera, "I'm sorry but you can't buy a Flying Bunny! I'd suggest looking in a forest near you. Mint bunnies like myself can be found almost anywhere in England and certain countries such as America and Canada." The bunny waved a wing towards the camera as Tony folded his arms in his lap. "It hurt my feelings, but we all worked it out eventually." The Alien shrugged and leaned over, grabbing a hamburger and stuffing it into his mouth.

A scratched the back of her head, "Hello 37, thank you for sending in a question to me!" A laughed lightly and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm not going to lie, it is rather difficult. I spend a few hours researching subjects (Now, anyways.) and I'm learning quite a bit from this." The blonde scratched the back of her head, "I'm actually a fourteen year old from bum-f*ck no where, America. I've learned so much about England just by doing this and about many other things as well." A smiled and looked at the camera. "The Fourth Wall is also meant to be broken, so don't worry about fixing it."

Tony finished another hamburger and picked up a new card. "Thank you 37 for your questions, they're much appreciated!" The three nodded at the same time and Tony cleared his throat. "This question comes to us from Hallows, who wrote:"

**"Tony: How come you don't like the gentleman?"**

Tony let out an exasperated sigh and jammed another hamburger into his mouth. Flying Mint Bunny stood on two legs and crossed his little arms the best that he could while watching Tony. A scratched the side of her head as the Alien began to speak. "I don't like the Gentleman because he's a f*cking l*mey." Tony said, flatly. "You don't f*cking greet someone by asking them what f*cking planet they're from." The Alien crossed his arms and huffed.

Flying Mint Bunny glared at the alien, "He's not that bad once you get to know him!" The bunny frowned and A nodded in agreement. "He's tsundere, what do you expect?" A titled her head to the side and looked over at Tony, slightly furrowing her brows. Tony shrugged and placed a card in front of Flying Mint Bunny, who let out a rather long sigh. The bunny hopped down onto the desk from Tony's head and typed out the link on the laptop. After a couple of seconds, a video began.

**"The picture is black for a moment an a few curse words are muttered **

**"if I broke her camera again I'm so skewed..." a voice wines before it finally shows light an a blue cat with black bangs is shown. **

**"ok good, didn't kill her new cam" she sighs. "Well hello tony, flying mint bunny! err well i hope this gets to you on the right date... " shrugs shoulders. **

**"Well anyways, my name is silverpond, jades mythical pet cat! Seeing as she is sleeping right now, i thought it would be fun to ask you guys a question or two!" **

**"Ok first off, tony**

**well hearing that you hate the gentlemen with all your heart... do you guys have hearts?" she flattens her ears in thought then shrugs " does that affect your relationship ( friend wise) with F.M.B, or do you not let that bother you?"**

"**To flying mint bunny, you and the gentlemen seem like really good friends, how did you two meet? Jade kind of made me! when she was back in middle school, she use to draw a lot, but she mostly drew me, an so many months of imagining me, i just kind of popped out of her mind!" she waved her paws in joy an purred.**

**"we use to talk an play games and draw...but now she doesn't seem to notice me as much.. " She frowns looking down and whimpers. "I'm afraid she will forget me completely! Do you have any kind of advice for me? as a imaginary friend, if she stops thinking about me ill disappear forever, an I have no clue what will happen to me then!" she shivered with fear an looked back at the camera an blushed for a moment . "ummmm, i was also wondering, if your a boy or a girl he he, your so cute its hard to tell..." she rubs the back of her head.**

**"well thats all i think, jade is going to get mad since im not supost to touch her new camra since i might brake it like the last one, an she needs to ask the hero an the gentlemen for advice about some creep that's stalking her, but ill let her ask that herself." she waves her arm in disbelief, knocking the camera off, making it hit the floor , an the pic goes black.**

**"aw shit, I am so dead...""**

The Alien waved to the camera, "Hello Silverpond, contrary to popular belief, Aliens do have hearts." Tony nodded the other two snickered to themselves. "We don't let it get between us, FMB is actually really awesome!" Tony continued, "I wouldn't let anything come between our friendship." The alien raised a hamburger in the air and Flying Mint Bunny laughed.

The rabbit stopped laughing and looked over at the camera. "The Gentleman and I met when he was just a little kid," Flying Mint Bunny paused for a second, grimacing and continued, "He was alone in the forest crying and I decided to go over and cheer him up. I'm the only person in the world that can do so!" The bunny nodded and jumped onto the back of the middle chair. "I also think you should talk to Jade! Maybe she doesn't realize what she's doing. Maybe after that, you two can play games or even drink tea! That's what the Gentleman and I do!"

Flying Mint Bunny blinked up at the camera and blushed a bit, "I'm a boy. Thank you for your complement!" The bunny smiled and fluttered his wings, which sent light sparkles to fly off of his wings and disappear shortly after. A smiled at the camera and nodded, "Thank you for your video Silverpond! We hope everything works out well between you and Jade! Tell her we said hi!" A waved and turned around to face the other two.

Tony continued to eat hamburgers and Flying Mint Bunny looked up at A, slightly tilting his head. "I think that's all we have for now?" The bunny looked at the blonde questioningly and she nodded. "Yeah, that's all for now! That went better than I thought!" A laughed, "Thank you everyone for your questions and The Hero and Gentleman will be back soon to answer your questions!" A smiled and the trio waved as the video cut off.

* * *

><p>Ohmygod.<p>

I'm so sorry you guys! A month goes by _way_ too fast. I didn't even realize it till I looked at the date! I wish I had some awesome excuse to why I haven't updated, but I don't. My life isn't all that interesting. ;3;' School work has been a bloody pain in the arse and as you all know from last time, I got sick and I stayed sick till about three days ago. (Damn you, allergies.) I will be getting to the rest of the questions for the next three days~ I hope you all aren't mad, but I don't blame you if you are ;3;! I love you all and I look forward to answering all your questions! If you have any for me specifically, just go to my profile! I set up a Tumblr and it's perfect if you want to yell at me or anything LOL. So go check it out! /shamelessselfadvertisement/

Again, I love you all and thank you for sticking by me for as long as you have! I'm nothing without you guys and I owe you all so much! Ciao!


End file.
